History always repeats itself
by Ludifer
Summary: Cowritten with nlightnd.An alternate reality where Seras is still a policewoman. After being fired her uncle wants to lead her down the path to a paladin, yet what will Alucard think when there are subtle hints that she is Lucy from Dracula reborn?
1. Another day another vampire

Disclaimer: I would love to own Helsing, but sadly. I don't.

Seras was sat in the leather seat in the police car rushing down the road. She gripped at the seatbelt strapped across her in slight panic. It was her first mission since she had joined. Sweat ran down her forehead as she thought to the mission heading ever closer, she moved her gloved hand across her forehead to stop the sweat from dropping into her eyes. Her hand lightly touching her blond strands of hair draping over her face. Suddenly she was jerked to the side violently as the car was swerved to turn a corner at high speed. At this rate she might need a sick bag, her stomach felt upside down.

"John, why can't you slow down…?" Seras asked in a small voice to the man driving the car. The man was mid-twenties, he was wearing the simple plain grey uniform that she wore except he also wore the standard hat.

"We have to get there now!" He shouted, his young plain looks twisted in concentration. Seras groaned, they didn't, it was already filled with cops, its just that her ever eager partner wanted a piece of the action.

Sooner then expected the car was brought to a sudden stop. Seras' head was lurched forward but she then pushed herself back up to the seat. Her head throbbed and the sickening in her stomach was starting to wear off. She leaned back in her seat and looked to John, except he was gone. He was already out the car and heading toward the police outside in the darkness. "John, you idiot…" She mumbled to her self, while she fumbled with her seatbelt. Seras pulled on the car handle and pushed the door open into the cold air of the night. The noise of the sirens were blared out, if only for a moment, as she stared at the moon. It was full tonight. It was beautiful…but she shook her head. This was no time to be moon gazing. She slammed the car door and turned to where the police barricade was, she and John were called to assist in the police siege of thieves in a museum. There were police cars with the blaring noises and lights located all the way down the street, and a few police tents were set up here and there. John was nowhere to be seen, typical, she sighed and walked off toward the men. Just another night, she told herself, although she was nervous. She had done duties in the day, but never to such an extent and never at night. She hated the dark, although there was no way she was going to tell anyone about it! Although all of a sudden she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder, the hand felt like a dead weight and in fact she felt no warmth from the hand. But she didn't dwell on it and turned around. What she saw caused her knees to buckle at least for a second. A large, very tall man was stood just behind her, she hadn't heard or sensed him at all. He was clad in red clothes, a jacket hung down to his knees with what look like riding boots on his feet. Seras couldn't see his face, it was too dark and his oddly shaped hat shadowed his face even more. But he never spoke, instead a voice of a woman she hadn't noticed spoke.

"Where are you superiors?" A sharp and surprisingly deep female voice ordered her, straight to the point. Seras blinked from her daze and focused on the woman, the woman was shadowed under a broken light overhead and she was stood a little back from the man who had by now removed his hand from her shoulder.

"Errr…oh…errr." She blubbered and mumbled. But the woman never said a word and waited for her. Seras spun around, unsure of what to do, and hoped that they were in the tent up ahead. "Errr…this way." She pointed awkwardly, but the two odd pair seemed satisfied with it and followed as she led them toward the tent. Seras forced herself not to run, she felt afraid of the man behind her, but she kept her calm and once she had led them to he tent the woman nodded thanks to her and then entered the tent. With the red-clad man not far behind. With that done she was a bit lost as to what to actually do, so she decided to look busy and stand by the tent on 'guard'. A slight buzz in her pocket alerted her to a text, she swore under her breath but after a quick glance around pulled the phone from the thin pocket in her pants, Seras smiled, it was from her uncle.

'See you later, I'll be waiting at the usual place. Can't wait to see you.' It read. Her uncle always wanted to take her places and spend money on her, almost more then her father, ever since she was little. In fact he was the one who had her baptised her in church, he was very religious and was a catholic to boot. So he didn't get on well with the rest of the family. But Seras decided this wasn't the place to reminisce and put the phone away back into her pocket.

As she stood there on 'guard', the cold air caused slight water vapour to appear when she breathed out. Still she wondered what she should be doing…maybe she shouldn't be here. When just then shouting inside the tent caused her to stay.

"…Vampires!" A man shouted, Seras strained to hear. Did he just say vampires? "You can't be series!" He shouted a little quieter now. She assumed the woman was answering her, but she couldn't hear her. So Seras tentatively edged toward the slight opening to hear.

"…we will be carrying out our orders here. We are now taking over this operation. Your men and teams will be moved out. Good night." And with that she ended. Seras widened her eyes in realisation that they were coming straight out of where she was listening. So Seras hopped back into her former position, sure enough the woman appeared out of the tent. The tent flap being pushed away from her, Seras now noticed what she looked like. Blonde hair, although not of the same tint as hers, the stranger's was a sort of platinum blonde. And she wore a most peculier clothing, a black suit. What looked like a man's suit, followed with quite large glasses on her sharp facial features. Although she somehow pulled it all off quite well, the glasses made her look far from a nerd of anything of that class. She had an air of elegance to her, but without even a look her way the strange woman proceeded to continue to walk away from the police. That's when she felt him…the man that sent shivers down her spine. The tall red-clad man from before exited behind the woman. She had never heard him speak, so when he did to her it came to a bit of a shock.

"Wonderful night, is it not. Police girl?" Seras flinched and forced herself to glance up. The intimidating man stood over here, she attempted a slight smile. But only a corner of her mouth successfully moved.

"Y-yeah…" Was all she could muster. But the man never said anything about it, he merely nodded, lightly touching his hat. His face was still shadowed, Seras couldn't see his face. But his voice was so deep and seductive, she felt herself blush as he walked away. Soon after Seras watched the man walk toward the police and the museum front entrance, another man appeared from inside the tent. A short balding man, about mid-forties. He stood just below her in height.

"We can't just let them run things…." He mumbled. But then the man seemed to notice she was there. His eyes pinpointed her next to him.

"Who are you?" He asked. Seras opened her mouth to answer, when he cut her off. "No matter." She clamped her mouth shut again. "All this talk of vampires and such is a load of rubbish. You, go to the front and make sure the man doesn't get through." Seras was taken aback by such a request.

"Sir?" She was confused by this. But the man ignored her confusion and spat on the ground near him. She couldn't help but curl her lip in disgust.

"Just do it!" With that the man disappeared back into the tent. Seras wasn't sure what to do, but orders were orders. And she ran off to were she had seen the red-clad man walking to.

The soldiers must have already been radioed, as they were now standing with their backs to the museum and with their guns out pointed at the man in red. Searas ran up to the police, still unsure if she should do the same. The red man simply chuckled faintly.

"What are you doing?" He asked simply.

"We can handle this, we don't need outside civilian interference." One man beside her spoke.

"Civilian interference?" He repeated the man. But did not speak anything else. His head moved and he looked right at Seras! Something appeared to glow from underneath his hat….but then suddenly Seras felt herself pull her own gun out. She was no longer in control of her own body! She struggled with this possession, but her body aimed the gun at the head of the man next to her that had talked. "Thank you, Police girl." The red-man continued as the rest of the group including John at the far end looked at Seras in confusion.

"Seras! What are you doing?" John shouted from the end. The man with her gun to his head didn't move, but he began to shake slightly. But Seras couldn't answer him, her jaw felt slack and loose, she couldn't even swallow, causing spittle to drool on the side of her mouth. She lightly heard a man near her whisper.

"Her eyes…look her eyes…" But she felt her own body click the safety off from the gun.

"Now, if you don't want your head blown off by my new friend here. Then I suggest you let me go to finish my job." The man being threatened supposedly by Seras spoke up.

"Y-yes…" His voice was high in fear. "Let him through!" The men in the group lowered their weapons and backed off, clearing a space for him to the museum. Although Seras felt her body still wouldn't respond and she still held the gun to his head. The man began to walk forward, through the group and then onto the museum steps, before entering the museum. And he was gone. At that moment Seras felt control return to her body. Her arms felt heavy and she almost dropped her weapon. She lowered her arms carefully and put her gun away. But at that she didn't expect the men with anger written all over their faces pull out their own guns and point them straight at her!

"Give me your badge and gun…now!" Seras was surprised at this. As she rose her hand to wipe away the drool on her face.

"But, sir!" She pleaded. But how on earth can she explain it…she couldn't.

"No arguments. I take an attempt on my life, very seriously." The man spoke harshly. But Seras submitted, and gave him her gun and her badge. "Now go home. Before I change my mind." He ordered. Tears threatened but she held them back and she turned her back on them. Walking away from them into the night.

Alucard thought about the face of the girl who easily let herself be controlled by him. The young blonde girl who had an air of familiarity about her. But Alucard had a job to do and he let the thoughts of the interesting female officer let slide, he stepped into the dark museum, the door was barricaded but he simply pushed the door open like it was a normal door, chairs screeched on the other side as his push slid them along the floor. Alucard reached inside his jacket and pulled out his special weapon made exclusively to kill his own kind. The 'cassul'. The long barrelled extremely heavy pistol was too much for a mortal to handle, but Alucard was no mere mortal. He raised it to head height for easy firing and strode inside with an air of confidence surrounding him. The place stunk of miserable newly turned vampires who have no control. Alucard's footsteps echoed throughout the empty hall, shadows from the giant glass windows created dark shapes on the floor. But there in the far end of the hall was three human figures, they stood stock still. Unnatural. The shadows covering their faces, Alucard sent his otherworldly sense out. He caught the scent of the undead, ghouls. They immediately affirmed his judgement by turning and beginning to shamble toward him on broken or bloody legs. Cracking and squelching as they walked. Moaning as they came closer. But Alucard said not a word, not one of forgiveness or regret, he merely lowered his gun, aimed and fired. Three shots rang out in the darkness, followed by the thump and crash of three bodies falling to the floor. To rest in peace.

"Come out you piece of filth!" Alucard shouted. Harshly, meaning to intimidate this vampire. But Alucard found that a weak little voice answered him. He wouldn't even be able to hear it had he not had better hearing then humans.

"L-leave me alone! I can't help it…" The voice drowned out as it faded into faint sounds of crying. It was coming from a room close to him, Alucard followed the sound of the crying and walked through the darkness. The only light was from the red panic lights on the ceilings and walls. A few shots were fired, to destroy more ghouls that had shown up behind him, but he didn't even have to look. He just fired his gun behind him and heard a satisfying thump as they also fell to the floor. He arrived in what he assumed was the art room, paintings were lined up on the walls. He may have been in an art museum all along, but he couldn't tell and quite frankly, he didn't much care. The room was deserted of ghouls, but at the end of the large room was a small figure. As Alucard neared he realised the figure was of a boy, just a boy, around mid-teens. "I-I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I couldn't help it." He sounded distraught, the little figure of the hunched over boy moved and he looked up to stare at some painting ahead of him. "She is the only one who smiles at me anymore." He squeaked, the sound of the insane laced his voice now. In the background Alucard heard the sound of groans and moans from the living dead heading in his direction. But he ignored them and instead raised his gun to the boys head. The moonlight flooded through the window for a second, the cloud must have relinquished its hold. If only for a second. The boy was small and wore broken glasses, a blooded blazer from a local high school and his ginger hair was matted with blood. Two scars could be seen of where he was attacked by a vampire possibly the other night. But this was life, and life was impossibly cruel. The clouds covered the moon and the boy's face disappeared into darkness once again. A shot rang out. The bang echoed out in the museum, followed by the screams of the second death the ghouls faced as they fell down dead, as they should be. Alucard watched as the moonlight reappeared to show a pile of ash that lay on the floor. In the pile was a pair of broken glasses and a blazer. Alucard placed his gun back in the holster in his jacket and was about to leave when the painting caught his eye. The girl from before stared back at him! But on a double-take he realised it wasn't. But so similar they could be twins, only the painting could not be real at all. Alucard stepped over the bars to keep visitors away from the painting and he closed in on it. The girl was sat in what looked like an Victorean age dress, it was elegant as such and but she had the same blonde hair although long. Her face was the exact same, Alucard stood there in wonder; it takes a lot to surprise him. So this was definitely something to investigate. He then looked down to the writing below the painting. He had to know what it was. Underneath was the words written:

'This is a painting based on the famous book by Bram Stoker. Dracula. The painting is merely titled 'Lucy'. And was discovered with a few notes on why the artist painted her. Whether it is the real Lucy from the story, which is highly doubtful, or whether it was the artists representation of how Lucy could have looked….' At that Alucard looked back up. The writing just continued on with how it was painted. But it was amazing. How? That was how he knew her…But then suddenly his daydreaming was interrupted by a female voice in his head.

"Alucard?" She spoke with a harsh tone. As she always did. "If you've wrapped things up by now then I am expecting you back here ASAP!" With that Alucard didn't reply, but shook his head to no one and walked away from the painting that fascinated him so.


	2. Uncle Alex

Seras stormed into her aparment, slammed her purse and keys on the counter; quickly shrugging her jacket from her slender shoulders the petite blond placed it beside her belongings. Angrily, she hissed, "I can't believe this! After all I've done in my short time serving as an officer! Fired!"

Walking heavily to her cabinet by the stove she jerked open its face and yanked out a bottle with amber colored liquor sloshing around inside. Unscrewing it's lid, she forewent a glass taking a man-sized swig straight from the bottle. "How the hell did I get fired for doing my job?" Tears swam dangerously in her sky-blue eyes. "It wasn't my fault that ridulously dressed stranger used me to get his way!"

Right on cue, remembering her actions, she questioned herself. "Speaking of which...how did he do that? How could he have forced me to hold my superior at gunpoint against my will?" Taking another drink, she shook her head knowing her family would be so disappointed. Especially her dad. The moment she'd told them she was going into the academy her dad had been prouder of her than ever before. He'd bragged to all their family and friends about her news.

Now that dream had been forcefully taken from her hands, not only by her boss, but by a man that she'd never met until tonight. A man she wanted to strangle with her bare hands, dismember, and set on fire. The thought of his flesh rotting and dying as it burned caused her to smile at the malicious thoughts.

'**Well, isn't this a surprise. The kitten has claws! Such delicious ideas you have, my dear.'**

A dark, foreboding voice startled her, and the bottle fell from her grip to crash into many pieces on the tiled floor. "What the bloody hell?" Her eyes darted back and forth, and all around the spacious apartment she called home. There was no one but her. What was going on?

The voice echoed in her mind again.

**'Wouldn't you like to know.'**

The teasing voice sparked outrage; spite inside the petite woman's heart. Tonight, he'd made her look a fool and caused her to lose her job, along with her credibility. She'd had to work hard for the little respect she'd earned. Respect was down the tubes with his screwed up stunt tonight.

Furious, she slammed her palms on the counter and yelled, "Screw you, bastard! Get out of my head and leave me alone or I'll personally hunt you down; make you very sorry."

Silence. Okay, so where was the proverbial pin drop? Seras should've known the quiet, the stillness, wouldn't last. The tempting voice cut through her the same as a knife.

**'Soon, Seras. Soon you'll know all you need to know. But for now farewell...'**

His words died off after his whispered farewell. Glancing down at the mess, she hurriedly went to her cleaning closet. Grabbing a broom, mop and dustpan she set about the task of cleaning up her "alcohol abuse". Damn, I hate to waste good alcohol, she fumed.

The second the last shard had been swept up, thrown away, and the floor mopped, her cell phone rang. Removing it from the belt clip, she answered it right away. A male voice greeted her.

"Hey! How are you?" Seras was relieved to hear the voice that always cheered her so. He was so special to her and always would be. "What did you say?"

Seras mentally apologized for her apathetic attitude, but she couldn't help it. Why force enthusiasm if it just wasn't there. What's the point? A question her caller posed to her dragged her from her introspective reverie. She waited while he repeated it and awaited her answer.

Walking over to the window, Seras paced back and forth in front of the bay window overlooking the street. "Am I busy? Right now? Oh!" Pondering his words, Seras realized his offer might be for the best for a few days. Thinking on her options her mind was aware that she needed to escape realism and life to overcome the stress abruptly thrust into her life.

"You know what? If you don't mind me coming I'll be glad to visit for a few days." Suddenly, her forehead creased as her eyebrows drew together in consternation. "How did you know about that? It just happened tonight!" Snorting in disbelief, she exclaimed, "Well, tell your contact to stay out of my business!"

Leaving the window, she agitatedly strolled through the apartment; tidying as she went along to find an outlet for her anger. Thinly, she smiled at his reiterated statement and request to come visit.

"Sure, uncle. I'll leave tomorrow. Is that alright with you?" Nodding her head and shaking the tousled, blond hair that lay almost even with the bottom of her neck. "Okay, so you want me to meet you tomorrow at your house. At what time? Okay. Four pm it is. Can't wait. Love you too, bye."

Pressing the end button, she sighed. A visit to the country...just what the doctor would order. If she had one, that is. Screw her boss and all the others. Being on permanent downtime allowed for whatever she wanted to do...her list grew by the minute.

Out of the blue a chill ran down her spine followed by an uncertainty she couldn't dismiss. Maybe the fun in life would take her over while in the country. She fervently hoped so. Fun was a much neglected commodity in her book. Even more so when she'd become a cop. A by-the-book cop.

Throwing it all out the metaphorical window, Seras entered her bedroom and collapsed on the soft surface. Inhaling several deep breaths, she fought sleep as long as she could before finally succumbing to it's welcoming arms.

Morning came early. Seras stretched, groaning at the piercing shriek of her alarm clock. "Man, it's to early for this." Throwing her arm out she slapped the top of the clock ceasing its loud racket. Pushing aside her sheets she climbed from her bed to stand and stretch again.

Greeting the morning with her bright smile, Seras showered, pulled on a white, cotton dress, its length falling mid-calf and stepped into a pair of white canavas sneakers. Rushing around she threw many outfits, her make-up and several necessities that she required into two huge suitcases. Gathering up her suitcases, purse, keys and phone, Seras carefully peered around the aparment ensuring nothing was forgotten. That included all appliances that could start a fire, such as her iron. Satisfied that everything was in order, the cool blond picked up the phone ordering a cab to transport her to the local airport. Picking everything up and holding it tightly, her petite figure struggled out the door effectively locking it behind her.

**Several hours later...**

Seras had fallen asleep as she rode along quietly. After changing a taxi for a ride on a small, country bus, her blue eyes took in all the panoramic scenery. A short time later her eyes grew heavy, finally closing to enjoy a small nap.

Some time afterwards the bus hit a bump on the dusty, gravely road jarring the sleeping woman awake. Her face met the back of the seat in front of her as the driver, rather forcefully, applied the brakes. Raising her head, she recognized much of the scenery outside.

"Your stop, miss." His meaning was clear. Get off my bus, don't dawdle, I've got better things to do. Gray hair covered with a company hat, and his uniform...was nothing short of immaculate, even for a bus driver. Opening the door, he let her exit before promtply shutting them again.

Making her way down the aisle she stepped down from the bus, pausing only to gather her things from the bottom of the mechanical monstronsity. The second her bags were clear, the bus took off like a bat out of hell leaving her to choke on the cloud of dust it threw up in her face.

Coughing a few times clearing the dust from her throat and lungs, Seras spotted the mile long driveway that lead up to her uncle's home. Ever since he'd joined the parish he was rarely home; always on missions to lead God's sheep back to the fold. Or so he said.

She reminisced as she walked, stopping short when she realized she was standing at the door to a familiar, white cottage by the sea. Her blue eyes surveyed its structure with a smile. The peaceful ocean, the sound of seagulls, all these tranquil sounds echoed back to her. Tightly coiled stress was already lessening, listening to the birds; just being back in a safe place caused a brief sheen of tears to glisten.

"Seras!"

The exlamation snapped her out of her unblinking gaze. Eyes shot up the porch where a very handsome man stood; his arms spread wide in welcome. "Uncle Alex!" Dropping her bags, Seras ran towards her uncle standing at the top of the small stair leading inside. Hugging him fiercely, she smirked as he replied, "Hey, take it easy! I'm an old man remember."

Uncle Alex was still absurdly tall, his height rivaling neighboring mountains. Blond hair cut short; its length ending above his ears, allowing his bangs, at times, to fall boyishly in his eyes. He was only thirty-eight years old. His brother had been nineteen when Alex was born. They were still very close in terms of brotherly love , which in turn caused Seras to be closer to her uncle than any other of their living relatives, aside from her parents.

"Old, huh? I'll remember that the next time you and dad have the equivalent of a who's is bigger, better and younger contest." Her lighthearted chuckles welled in her chest, its sound almost foreign to her as a result of the last couple of days.

Uncle Alex was exactly as she remembered. Everything from his smile to his larger-than-life presence eased her emotional burdens.

Retrieving her bags, she protested at him carrying them all inside. "You can't carry all those?" Glancing over his shoulder, flashing her a teasing grin, "Why not. You did." Facing forward again, starting up the steps, he threw back at her, "Besides, I know you're exausted. So let me do this small thing for you."

"I'm not weak, uncle!" She blurted out before thinking. A small hand slapped unceremoniously over her mouth in shame. Damn. She was really going to have to start thinking before speaking. It had always been a horrible habit. One she could never seem to banish.

Winking at her, Alex replied, "No one ever said you were, Seras. Now let's get inside. I've got dinner in the oven. Hope you're hungry."

Mentally licking her lips, her mouth watered in anticipation of the evening's meal. Uncle Alex cooked better than everyone she knew, including her own mother. He really should've been a professional chef.

Jogging after him, she asked about the contents of the evening meal, smiling when his answer floated back to her on the wind.

Seras sat back in her chair sighing with contentment. She'd just finished off a couple of large helpings of roasted chicken, garlic mashed potatoes and steamed, mixed vegetables. Finishing off with dessert was the most sinful chocolate french silk pie. What heaven!

"So, Seras", Alex began as he grabbed a napkin meticulously wiping his hands clean, "what will you do now that you're unemployed?"

Sadly she replied, "I really don't know, uncle. I don't even know where to start!"

Continuing the conversation in this bane for several moments, Alex, without warning blurted, "You can work with me, for me."

"Sorry, uncle Alex, I don't think I'm one of the best people to help you lead God's lost sheep back home. Right now I think I'm more lost than any of them."

Regarding her with a look she couldn't described, "Not true, Seras. It's just confusion talking." His face a mixed mask of emotions he told her, "Seras, I have something to tell you. It's a secret that I've carried for years, never telling anyone. But now, you're the exception and I think it's the right time. After losing your job in the way you did...I think you'd be perfect for being at my side."

Wondering how he could've kept a huge secret away from her dad, Seras blinked and nodded, "You can trust me."

"I know."

Flashing her a huge smile Alex divulged his greatest secret. "I'm not really in charge of a parish here. That's the excuse I gave your parents to make me seem responsible and respectable. But it couldn't be further from the truth."

The embers of an internal fire sparked in his green eyes. "I actually work for the Vatican in a discreet, covert part of it called Section Thirteen. We secretly hunt down and eliminate the supernatural, evil creatures that inhabit God's Earth."

"What kind of creatures?" Seras' mind was intrigued. She'd never believed in monsters, not the supernatual ones anyway. The realization that her uncle had met them, killed them didn't seem strange at all to her. She'd always felt that she was destined to be more than a cop and this might be her chance.

"Mostly vampires, but we also take down werewolves and any other creature that tries us on for size or endangers humanity."

The spark previously seen in his eyes were quickly becoming a flame. A righteous flame to inspire others to see things as he did. Was that same spark the beginnings of fanaticism? Seras just couldn't picture her uncle acting like the typical movie-like vigilantes.

"Have you killed a human before?" Seras posed the one question he didn't really want her to ask.

Alex didn't want her to view him in a different light other than a doting uncle. "Regrettably...yes. There were times it couldn't be avoided."

"But these werewolves...they're humans too, just in another form!"

Taking a sip of wine, he said, matter-of-factly, "Seras, we do what we must to protect the people around us. If we must kill werewolves and ghouls, who are servants of the vampire that created them, then we do it wholeheartedly and without mercy. For if we granted them mercy they'd be wondering around free to devour all humankind as we know."

Seras gasped. At this moment her uncle had never seemed so far away and cold. It wasn't his voice that was cold persay, but his words. In her lifetime she could never recall him speaking like this. Ever.

"Could you live with yourself if a being of that nature killed someone in front of your eyes and you could've stopped it? Tell me ,Seras, what if it was someone you loved or cared about? Would that make it any easier to influence your decision?" Watching the firelight flicker in her eyes , he softened his tone. "If you had the power to keep that sort of thing happening, would you use it? Or would you sit back, hoping they'd never find you or someone special to you?"

Her uncles words struck a chord inside. One that demanded she fight against those who wandered the night causing dischord and committing grisly murders, all in the name of evil and hunger with no end.

"What is your answer, Seras?"

"I'd fight!" she answered fiercely. "Just because I'm no longer a cop doesn't mean I can ignore the evil out there without doing something. I just can't!"

Smiling with approval, he nodded. "That's my girl." His green gaze seared into her blue ones. "Seras, I'm offering you the chance of a lifetime. The chance some never get and will never see. I'd like for you to come to the Vatican. Join me as my partner, helping me rid the world of these parasitic vermin. You don't have to answer right away, and if you need time to think about my request then take the time and deliberate. Just consider it that's all I ask."

"I'll think about it." Pushing back her chair, she slowly rose to stand. "If you don't mind I'm going to take a walk and think on what you've said. With everything that's happened I just feel so much is hitting me all at once."

Agreeing with her, "It's a lot to take in so take your time. Just be careful out there, promise me."

"I will, uncle Alex." Walking towards the door, she turned slightly, glancing at her young uncle so burdened with a secret most would never be privy to, but she felt no pity. The only thing that worried her was during his tirade he'd become somewhat fanatical and his tone, his words had frightened her. This had to be a result of working for the Vatican. But were the rest of his coworkers just like him? Were they all this way? Did they have to be?

Shaking her head to clear the mental cobwebs, she opened the door, closing it quietly behind her as she left. Seras walked down the steps and down the familiar stoned and pebbled path leading to the ocean. A place of serenity and peace. A place she'd frequented as a young girl enjoying the rolling waves and the feel of the white sand between her toes.

Reaching her destination Seras stood atop the cliffs looking out over the ocean. Hearing the surf crash, she watched as the water hit the reefs violently, water foaming, spraying the dark water up into the air as a geyser. Gently she smiled as she remembered all the times she'd played.

Now as an adult that luxury was something she couldn't afford, nor regress to. It was sad really. With all her conflicting emotions all she wanted to do was return to her childhood. A time of safety and ignorance. A chance to play without the adult world intruding.

Then her thoughts turned to the strange, red-garbed stranger she'd met the night previous with his arrogant attitude and even stranger ways. The things he'd made her do ...so extraordinary. The things he'd made her feel, however briefly, made her long to kill him. She also had the urge to touch him, make him touch her. What the hell? She needed to banish these thoughts before they brought him here.

"**_Too late, my dear. I'm already here."_**

Gasping, she turned around to glance over the surrounding area. No one. Where'd that voice come from? Instinctively, she knew who it belonged to, so why would he follow her here? Hadn't he destroyed her life enough as it was? She didn't consider herself an interesting person by any means. Seras felt as though her life was boring, she was boring.

"**_Not true, Seras. Those around you can't see what a gift you are, how special you are. They're too wrapped up in their own lives to notice, much less care."_**

Frustrated, she yelled, "Who are you? What are you? Why are you following me?" Wrapping her arms tightly around her small frame as they ocean breeze blew; whipping her hair and dress around in it's invisible touch. "What do you want with me?"

Silence. More silence. Exhaling a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Maybe he was gone. Could she be so lucky?

"**_I'm still here, Seras. I won't leave you"_** His dark tone took on a serious note. **_"However, I must warn you."_**

His words took her by surprise. "Warn me? About what?"

"**_You're in danger. Always be aware of your surroundings and the people at your side and your back."_**

"What?! Who am I in danger from? Why?" A measure of fear built in her gut. If what he said was true, she needed to find out the who and why. Damn. "And I came all the way out here so I could relax and now I have to worry about my life being in danger."

Angrily, she picked up a stone, throwing it into the churning waters several feet below. "It's not fucking fair!", she hurled the bitter phrase towards the unseen speaker. "First, you cause me to lose my job and now...now you're telling me someone or something's after me! Who the hell are you?! Why can't you leave me alone?!"

Breaking down, the petite blond allowed her tears to fall, hitting the sand at her feet. Without any warning an invisible hand touched her cheek, carressing its silkiness; wiping away her tears. His voice spoke to her again, trying to ease her pain.

"**_I'm intrigued by you. You've captured my attention"_**

"Why?" Why, indeed? For the life of her, Seras couldn't imagine why he'd do the things he did, act the way he did and expect her to welcome him with open arms.

"**_You remind me of someone I met once."_** His mind reflected back to the picture in the museum that was identical to the woman standing on the cliffs. It was fortunate that she didn't know about the picture. It was even more fortunate that she wasn't aware that it was he that she was in danger from. Mentally laughing, the vampire awaited the day she'd become his and she'd come so willingly. No one, not even her uncle could save her.

Alucard knew who and what her uncle was, but "uncle Alex" hadn't been completely forthcoming with his intelligent niece. He'd spoken half-truths, leaving out the part of the story about his background and how he'd been changed, no longer the mortal he used to be.

Smiling ferally, his fangs glistening in the moonlight, Alucard relished the opportunity to reveal Seras' uncle's past and present to her. The whole story, not just his version, but all of it. Including the experimentation he'd allowed himself to go through in the name of God. How ridiculous! He'd never compete with Alucard! He didn't possess the strength or the power.

Laughing, his fingers moved over her pale skin. Deftly, they worked their way down her face, her neck, chest and belly. Soft moans escaped her lips as the rapturous torture continued. Phantom fingers ran through the blond strands of hair; suddenly a pair of lips descended on her neck. Exquisite sensations streamed throughout her body, its palor replaced by a flush brought on by the creature who's image had taunted her for the last day and a half.

Whispering, her lips parted in sweet agony, "What are you doing to me? To which he replied, **_"Nothing you don't want, or ask for."_**

Her body, for some reason felt heavier as though she wore some kind of armor, sagged and began its descent to the sandy ground. But the powerful arms and hands that had been touching her caught her. The grip snug, but gentle.

Speaking aloud to her, the voice commanded in authoratative tones, "Sleep, Seras. You've had much to deal with. Close your eyes. Sleep and remember nothing of this."

Eyelids drifting shut, her vision hazy, she called to him, "Wait! What is your name? I want to know before I'm asleep."

Bringing his lips close to her ear he whispered, "Alucard." Not that she really needed to know yet, but it puffed his pride that she truly wanted to know. In fact, she'd responded well tonight. A definite improvement over her first impression of him, which was lacking.

Finally surrendering to the clutches of his induced sleep, she slept so peacefully against the strong body holding her tightly. The wind whipped his red coat around his intimidating form, his hair gently caught in the wind's grasp he placed a kiss on Seras' mouth.

"Soon you'll know all, my dear Seras, my dear...Lucy."

He stood there for what seemed like hours, disappearing only when the sun first broke over the rolling ocean's vast horizon.


	3. The silver cross

Seras' eyes fluttered open when the first rays of light touched her face. The warm rays woke her from her dream, a dream of being in the arms of a lover. This 'man' had no face, nor even an appearance. As the dream was disappearing through her memory like sand through her fingers the only thing her mind held onto was the warmth and feeling of regret as he disappeared. Seras rolled her eyes at such a dream and tried to get up…before she realised where she was.

She sat up on the sandy grass and the feeling of fatigue and aching came to her instantly. As Seras forced her sore tired arms behind her to sit up she wished she hadn't fallen asleep.

"But how…." She whispered. How did she fall asleep out here, she couldn't remember. Lifting her heavy and tired body up from the ground she turned and looked for her uncle's house. The sound of the waves in the background as she pushed herself up onto her feet. She attempted to jog back to the house, but as she did so her leg muscles almost gave way as she stumbled out of fatigue. "I really shouldn't have slept out here." She regretted. After collecting herself she slowed to a walk and walked toward the house.

Inside the house was her uncle, she just shut the door and his voice drifted over from the living room.

"Where were you last night?" He asked, not a hint of suspicion I his voice, sounding like an innocent question. Seras knew differently. She winced as he spoke. Expecting reprimand.

"I fell asleep outside…" But then she wished she hadn't said that….why didn't she just make something up….At this she had to lean on the kitchen side in her weak condition, she wanted desperately to go to her own bed. Sure enough Alex appeared in the kitchen dashing toward her.

"You were what! Do you know what could have happened!" He almost yelled. Although she didn't try to defend herself, she knew she should have come in. "I thought you had gone home, or gone to a hotel. You know you can sleep in here…" He sighed. Putting his hand on his forehead and shaking his head. His tone softened. "Are you alright?" Seras nodded.

"Just tired, I'll be alright when I have a nap and get a shower." Alex chuckled.

"What am I going to do with you?" He smiled. Seras let out a breath she had been holding, even though she was now 19 and classed as an adult, she still felt like a child around her uncle and parents. Alex put his hand out to help her, but before she could take it the air was cut with the sound of the phone's harsh ringing. Alex immediantly turned around and ran to the hallway and to the phone.

"Thanks for the help…" Seras mumbled. Stepping away from the surface and walking, more like dragging herself over to the guest room. But before she got there she overheard the conversation her uncle was having.

"…is Seras here you say?" He spoke. Seras realised her parents must be looking for her, it wouldn't take long to find out that she was no longer a police woman. Seras prayed her uncle wouldn't tell them. She just couldn't face them right now, not on the phone, definitely not in real life. She imagined the look on her father's face…her feeling of regret increased and a feeling of sickness covered her. "No sorry. You just missed her. She was here, but she left last night." He said. Seras' ears perked up at this. She was glad he didn't let them know, but at the same time she wanted him to let them know….she was starting to confuse herself.

She pushed the door to the room open and sat in the bed. The room was blandly decorated and hardly ever used, a little bed in the corner with a bedside table and lamp. The walls were a pale green matching the lamp. When Seras had sat down Alex came in. "It was your dad." He said matter-of-factly. Seras nodded.

"I know….why…" She began. Alex smiled.

"I didn't think you'd want to face them. I can imagine what your dad would be like. Don't worry, they know your ok. But they won't drive down here and pick you up either." Seras had her mouth open to say something, but it never came. Instead she replied.

"Thank you…" And clamped her mouth shut.

"I'll come get you at lunch. If you wake up before, just come find me and I'll make you something. Ok?" Seras nodded her thanks before he shut the door. Alex was back to his usual relaxed and joyful tone, but as she took off her clothes and laid them out on the carpeted floor, she thought back to the conversation last night. When he seemed like a different person. What if she took up his offer, her family was religious to an extent, and she had dreamt of this since she was a little girl. But she never thought she'd get a chance like this. After all, it was just a few days ago that she was stuck in a mundane job where vampires didn't exist! Seras laid down on the bed and brought the covers up to her face. This was a lot better then outside, the comfort of the bed called to her tired body, and her eyes began to droop instantly.

Meanwhile… 

"Where have you been disappearing Alucard?" The blonde woman sat at her desk, with her usual pile of paperwork in front of her. She sneered at it and pushed it aside, while bringing out her lighter and lighting her cigar that hung loosely from her lips.

"Why do you care Integra?" The tall red-clad vampire Alucard spoke smoothly, neither lying nor telling the truth. Integra lit her cigar and clicked her lighter shut.

"I care because I am the one responsible for you. I can't have you gallivanting around in the human world." She placed her lighter down on the desk.

"I am not, 'gallivanting' as you so keenly put it. I am on my own business." He dodged the question. Enjoying toying with her.

"Stop it Alucard…" She was about to continue, but Alucard interrupted her.

"As the sun is rising I will take my leave." Alucard removed his hat and gracefully bowed; while at the same time began to sink through the floor. "Good day…my master."

Seras opened her eyes drowsily…what time was it? She glanced around for her alarm clock…no alarm clock. Her eyes shot open in slight alarm as her sleep dosed mind didn't recognise the room, but just as she did the memory of what happened came back. She groaned and got up, still scanning the room for a clock, she twisted around to look at the wall the bed was next to, 2AM. Great. Seras shook her head and got up. Rubbing her eyes to wake herself up. Just then there came a knock on her door.

"Yes?" She lazily answered. A muffled voice fed through the door.

"Oh your awake. Good, I have bacon butties here for ya'." Alex answered. Seras smiled at the kind gesture, laughing inwardly at the word 'butties'. She hadn't heard that in ages. Seras sat back down on her bed in her small top.

"Come in," She said as she got back into bed and pulled the covers over herself. At that Alex came in with a plate in each hand, his kind cheery face made her feel like she has always been here with her uncle. He made her feel right at home. He pushed the door wide with his elbow and then pushed it closed with his leg.

"Still like ketchup with it right?" He laughed. Seras nodded.

"You bet!" She happily replied.

"None of that brown stuff for me." He said as he laid Seras' plate on her covered lap and sat gently down on the bottom of her bed with his own. No words were spoken, like two pea's in a pod, they both instantly tucked in. Trying not to let any ketchup escape from the bottom.

Once their meal was over Seras sat licking ketchup from her fingers as Alex lifted her plate and piled it with his. "Get dressed, I arranged a trip to help you to decide." He said as he opened the door. Seras looked up at this.

"Huh? Where?" Alex didn't turn as he spoke, he just continued out into the hall.

"To Rome. You don't have a job anymore correct? Well, at least there isn't any point going back." Seras tried to say something, but she couldn't get a word in. "I already phoned ahead, a helicopter will be here in an hour." Seras almost jumped out of bed as the door closed behind him. She pulled the door open again and yelled down the hall into the kitchen.

"A helicopter? Not a plane?" Alex's voice answered her, his voice echoing from the kitchen, accompanied by the smell of bacon.

"No, I don't travel the public way. I need to go here and there in a hurry. So I naturally can't use the plane." Seras' mind wondered to where on earth he would need to hurry to in a rush…then she smacked her forehead when it clicked. Vampires don't just exist in England….they must exist around the world.

"But don't you have agents around the world to deal with other places," She spoke curious. After a sleight pause Alex's voice reappeared.

"Let's just say I get called to go after the 'big' ones." Seras didn't like the idea of the 'big' ones. He made them sound like fish…but she knew what he meant. When Alex didn't continue she went back into her room to get dressed.

But just as she picked up her clothes from off the floor another knock at the door. Seras rolled her eyes in a 'now what' kind of look. She opened the door and Alex was there with a bundle of clothes in his arms and a silver cross necklace.

"Here, you should wear these." Seras reached out and took them, intrigued with her reflection in the shiny cross.

"Where…" She began. But Alex interrupted.

"Spares…in case an agent comes over." With that Alex smiled and turned, leaving to finish what he was doing. Seras placed the folded bundle of clothes on her bed. Her old ones were left discarded on the floor.

She picked each on and looked at it carefully. Her new clothes looked like a replica of what Alex was always wearing. A look dark brown jacket that fell to her knees, a simple short sleeve top to wear underneath with dark loose pants to match. Plus at the bottom of the pile were a pair of black boots, she thought that Alex would never wear them, but she liked them already.

She placed them all on in almost no time at all, and even managed to clean herself up at least for her to look presentable in the en suite in the room. After combing her hair with her fingers she then went back into the room and picked up the heavy cross and placed it around her neck. It hung loosely on her chest. Seras frowned, if she so much as jumped that cross would go flying into her face…. But she supposed she should wear it. After all, her uncle was a catholic. Seras sighed and leaving her clothes in a mess on the floor she opened her door, not noticing the shadows elongate and an angry pair of red eyes glare out at her….

"You ready to leave?" Alex's voice came from behind. Seras was stood outside admiring the countryside and the bright sun overhead, she loved the sun. She felt its warmth on her surprisingly pale skin, possibly because she was too busy and had not enough relaxation of recent. But the thought of that made her think back to her parents and the job she might never get back to. Her smile faltered, but she re-caught it before it disappeared as Alex stood next to her.

"You sure about this?" Alex closed his eyes as the late sun touched his face.

"Absolutely…think about this as a holiday." Seras noticed Alex once again wore his long dark coat, now matching hers. He held his hand up, she thought he was covering his eyes against the sun, but then he spoke.

"It's coming." At this she turned to try and see the helicopter, she could see nothing…

"Where?" She asked. But he didn't answer. Sure enough after a few more minutes the helicopter came into view for her. A black spot on the horizon, she stood and watched as the spot grew into the figure of the helicopter. The copter slowed as it came above them, blowing up powerful wind that threatened to blow her back, both hers and Alex's coat blew back violently. She at first tried to hold it, but then realised how futile it was and let it blow. But that was when she caught the glint of reflected light of something…there under his coat was a long blade…a sword? She couldn't tell, but then she shook her head. What did she expect? Holy water and a cross? She smiled at herself before watching the black copter land.


	4. The Catholic faith

History Always Repeats Itself

Chapter IV: Secrets and Disillusioned Dreams

Seras' eyes widened in child-like fascination watching the vibrant, colorful scenery as they flew through the air. Her opinion of the ride increased as the infamous Vatican loomed a short distance ahead. Her awed gasp caused her uncle to chuckle at her still innocent nature.

She was overtaken by the massive architecture which screamed it's religious preference to any who looked upon it. In other words...the huge structure, incredibly breathtaking, powerful in its significance, enough to impress even a jaded cynic. Not that she was one. The young, blond had been raised in a religious home that wasn't quite Catholic, resembling Protestant in nature. Seras couldn't imagine too many structures that could rival the craftsmanship and tedious labor that went into its design, much less what it took to build it.

He remarked, "Seras, you're the proverbial kid in a candy store."

Alex couldn't help but smile at the picture she presented. Pale, delicate face and hands pressed tightly against the window at her side; letting nothing escape her notice. That was one of the things he'd always loved about her. Even as a young police officer she'd remained untainted by the many events and people that caused even the most dedicated, the most seasoned veteran, to become rather apathetic. But not Seras. Never Seras.

"Are we close, uncle Alex? Where exactly are we going?"

"We're closer than the last time you asked that, Seras." Alex smirked as he teased his niece.

In her inquisitiveness, Seras had asked him repeatedly about their destination. "And as for where are we going...if I told you I'd have to kill you." Smirking, a teasing light fired up his green eyes as his words garnered the desired effect.

Witnessing her dubious expression he laughed at her naïve mind. Holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender, "I'm kidding, I'm only kidding. Lighten up will you?"

Sighing, she shrugged and said, "Whatever." Then her attention returned to the view outside.

Looking straight ahead her eyes saw the outline of a pair of eyes within a cloud. Shaking her head trying to clear her vision she hoped illusion was gone. Narrowing her gaze in unanswered questions, a sense of unease creeped across her skin. The eyes began to glow a steady crimson in color and one of them suddenly winked at her.

With a gasp, she jumped back from the window in alarm. She wondered what could that have been. Seeing her uncle's concerned gaze she smiled. "I'm alright. A bird flew in front of the window and it startled me."

Suspicion, not relief, clouded his face He muttered under his breath, "That bastard can't be here. He didn't know we were leaving much less coming to the Vatican."

"Uncle, who are you talking about?" Shifting in her seat; leaning forward she studied his older, handsome face. Intently watching him, "Who and what is this really about, Alex?"

Seras only called him by his given name while she was in cop mode or just plain angry or upset with him. Apparently she was working under cop mode; preparing to question him as she would a suspect. But he wasn't a suspect and she wasn't a cop. At least not anymore. And the sooner she accepted that the easier her life would be.

The petite blond, perplexed with his statements, wondered 'whom' uncle Alex was referring to. "Come on, " she said while sticking out her lips in a cute pout, "you can tell me. It's not like a huge secret, right?" No response from him. She paused before asking again, "Right?"

"No one. It's nothing." The words rushed from his lips and then his mouth tightened refusing to say another word.

Instincts told her otherwise. She was certain that it wasn't nothing or no one who'd upset her uncle. There was more to this story than it appeared.

Seeing the grim expression on her uncle's face, Seras knew not to question further. It'd only alienate him, which would serve no purpose at all. Everything she desired to know would come her way, of that she was certain. All in good time.

Leaning back against the cushioned seat, Seras closed her eyes; letting drowsiness wash over her she succumbed to its reaching grasp.

The moment she'd drifted off her mind took over; implanted images not so easily burned from her senses, her head.

Standing at the heavy, metal door she reached forward using all her weight to pull it open. Entering a stone hallway she cautiously glanced around. Along the walls were lighted candles held by metallic sconces.

A gentle breezle blew through the hall ruffling her hair and the brown coat that she wore. Moving forward she halted upon hearing a voice call her name.

"Seras..."

This voice so dark, tantalizing ,painting an alluring picture, called to her, beckoned her to keep going.

"Come...Seras. Find me."

Her eyes large from the fear she felt, her heart pounding a mile a minute. It'd be a miracle she didn't keel over from heart failure. Swallowing hard; licking her lips she decided to try out her voice.

"Hel-lo?" Her questioning tone trembled in the air before her, reverberating down the long passage. No sound returned to her. The space before her, behind her, empty and devoid of another human soul. Anticipation and fear ruled her every movement. A breeze caressed her small, shivering form.

The wind blew, making it sound as if there was someone present breathing heavily. Seras reached up to touch her cross given to her by uncle Alex. Just a slight touch to its beautiful, silver surface restored some calmness to her mind.

"Hello? Who's there?"

More breathing sounds.

Turning to look behind her, Seras saw nothing but air. But the moment she turned to face front again, she was astonished to see she was now at the end of the cool, eery hall.

"Bloody hell! How'd did I do that?"

Staring at the surface before her, there existed a set of double doors with brass handles. Should I go in, she wondered. Would this room hold a monster in waiting, or would it lead to her freedom?

"Seras...come...I'm waiting..."

The alluring voice called to her again. Its tones wrapping her in silken enthrallment, leaving her to care for nothing else. "Come, Seras, I'm waiting for you. I am what you seek."

Putting her hands lightly on the handles and staring at the ornately carved drawings on the blackened door, she noticed the etchings were of some kind of red. A most vibrant red. The words couldn't be read due to it being written in another language, Latin or something else perhaps.

Opening the doors, a blast of wind sent her flying backwards, coat entangled within her floundering limbs, and her back slamming none too gently against the stones behind her. The blow forced her to close her eyes, sinking into the blackness and soon her body violently shook.

"Seras?"

"Hmm?"

An impatient voice sounded in her ear again. "Seras. Wake up. We're here."

Releasing her seat belt, she slowly stood up to avoid disorientation, but she was already there. Her painful head swum in rapid circles. Walking carefully to the door, she laid her small hand in her uncle's as he helped her down.

Leaping from the helicopter, Alex pulled Seras closely against him. Worried green eyes stared into her blue, confused ones. "Are you alright?"

Giving him a small smile she nodded. "I'm fine, uncle. Just a very strange dream."

"Dream, you say? What kind of dream? What occured?"

Experiencing a small tinge of regret she lied. "I don't really remember. It was dark and it hadn't gone on long when you woke me." Seeing the troubled expression on his face she whispered, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Obviously it was nothing or you'd have remembered it. Right?" Alex smiled, but the smile never reached his eyes sparking them in merriment. They were somber and unrelenting as he watched her carefully.

"Right. We're here and I'm ready to get started, how about you?"

Her uncle gestured for her to follow him. The two of them walked into the side of a cave, entering deep, underground tunnels that led to their final destination. The inner sanctum of The Vatican's Section XIII.

Seras eyed the expensive, up-to-date equipment with awe and envy. If only she'd had access to the top of the line computer/gps/satellite system along with their weapons to boot...she'd have been even better at her job.

"Seras?"

Alex's voice distracted her, pulling her attention away from all the high tech toys before her. "Seras, it's time to go." Gesturing towards an elevator, "It's time for our evening meal."

Walking towards the elevator, she felt her uncle's hand pressing lightly into her back; guiding her through the thick metal doors. With a woosh they quickly closed cutting off the two of them from all the warriors below, who were carrying out their day to day jobs, efficiently working through their assigned tasks.

The meal had been wonderful. Lemon herb broiled chicken, pasta salad and more items than she could remember. Touching her head she felt so dizzy as she walked down the hall. To aid her center of balance, she gingerly reached out touching the wall in the hopes she wouldn't fall. What was wrong with me, she wondered.

"Seras, did you enjoy the meal?"

Turning slowly as not to upset the fragile hold on her balance, Seras muttered, "Yes. It was delectable, very delicious."

Concerned, Alex asked her, "Are you alright?"

Her vision swam, darkening. Giving into her body's whims, she said, "Right as rain."

As her petite body fell forward, her uncle rushed to catch her. Lifting her bridal style, he quickly made haste to the chapel. Bursting through the huge wooden doors, he strode to the altar with a priest in attendance.

His low toned voice questioned Alex. "Has she been prepared then?"

Answering in the affirmative, "She has."

The priest spoke solemnly, "Let us begin." Raising his arms creating the typical movements of Catholics making the sign of the cross, the priest intoned a series of phrases in Latin. The ceremony was now underway.

Strolling out onto her balcony after supper, Seras sighed in contentment. Would things always be this peaceful? Doubtful. But she'd rather bask in it while the getting was good.

Laying her hands on the railing she stared at the night sky admiring it's dark hues with specks of burning stars to break the shadowed monotony. Without warning, an invisible caress gently coursed down each arm to rest atop her hands.

"What the-?", she whispered. Hair stood up on the back of her neck, fear taking over as she heard the voice in her dreams call out to her.

"Seras..."

The voice reminded her of hot, melted chocolate or rose petals on top of silk sheets. Tempting beyond words. Seduction beckoning. Slowly losing the battle of wills, Seras spoke lowly, addressing the voice, "Who are you? Where are you?"

"I'm waiting, Seras. Don't keep me waiting...Seras." Floating on the breeze, the dark tones wrapped her up in warmth, asking for permission to make her his own.

Warm breath blew over the back of her neck, hands tenderly held her waist while the unseen seductor used his mouth and hands teasing her to perfection. Chuckles lighted over her skin, hands gliding everywhere at once, chilly tendrils touching everything, leaving virtually little of her body untouched.

"Seras!"

"Seras, we've got to go. I've an mission tonight and you're coming along."

Snapping to from her hormonal reverie, she walked hurriedly towards her uncle while he handed her weapons gilded with silver, and made with silver. Looking at her him in confusion she asked what the silver was for.

"Vampires, my dear." Smirking in a pychotic manner, Alex itched to get on the field. He was ready for a kill.

The two ran for armored vehicle located not far from the helicopter pad. Jumping in, Seras asked her uncle, "Who are you going after tonight?"

The moonlight caused his green eyes to fill with an unearthly glow, an almost maddening expression crossed his face. "The mother of them all. Big Red."

"Who the hell is Big Red?" She wondered if he was extremely powerful. He must be for The Vatican to send her uncle after him.

Personally, she was anxious to meet the one who'd been tormenting her, tormenting her dreams. Because of him she hadn't had a decent night's sleep since that night on the beach. And because of him, his voice echoed incessantly in her head. Constantly teasing, calling to her; declaring his need for her.

Navigating the streets at a high rate of speed Alex, Seras and several others chased their target away from the Vatican and towards the seedier part of town. They were positive he'd come here as his need for disobedience and blood pulled at him. They'd only traveled about five miles from their headquarters when their commander, Alex threw up his hand and shouted for them to halt.

Moments later, several members of Section XIII hastily parked their vehicles, grabbed their weapons prepared to fight the waiting enemy. Poised in various crouches and fighting stances, each were ready on a moment's notice, to fight to the death, if necessary.

Unfortunately, for Seras, uncle Alex had stopped before their arrival, letting her out and directing her to hide, watching the action from a slight distance. She just wasn't ready to go up against the most powerful vampire that ever existed.

Hiding around a corner, Seras impatiently awaited the appearance of this "Big Red". Surveying the area she noticed wisps of fog drifting in and around them. She knew that wasn't normal in the least. For one thing, fog wasn't in the forecast and the weatherman was usually pretty accurate.

Tension filled the air. It was so thick you could almost choke on it. Shadows flew all around dividing everyone's attention. She could hear a few men talking quietly amongst themselves, one phrase in particular louder than the others, "What the hell is going on?"

Precisely what she wanted to know. Heart pounding hard, adrenaline rushing, it was reminscent of her police days right before a huge bust. Tension continued to mount the longer they waited.

Without warning, a form exploded from within the circle of men. The force threw them backwards; slamming them against stone and brick walls. Some of them even landed flat on their backs, laying stunned in the middle of the concrete street.

Alex smirked as the figure revealed it's true form. " About time you showed yourself, demon! I grew tired of waiting."

Bowing mockingly to his adversary, the red clad figure apologized. "My apologies for my rudeness. You won't be disappointed. I hope you won't disappoint me."

Alex and "Big Red", also known as Alucard, flew at each other in a flurry of motion. One of the paladin's swords, silver and blessed, usually for lesser vampires a deadly combination, pierced the creature through his chest. The polished blade portruded from his back. Smirking, Alex was almost certain of it being a maiming blow. His look turned to shock as his enemy calmly reached up and removed it without hesitation or even a hiss of pain.

Mocking the priest Alucard laughed. "Surely you didn't think that would work, did you? Such arrogance. Such foolishness. I've been around much too long for a paltry toy such as this to have any effect."

Throwing the weapon to the ground, the vampire drew his weapon. Pointing it's muzzle at Alex, he heart Seras' gasp regardless that she was about two hundred or so feet away from the skirmish.

Seras' heart thudded wildly in her chest. It's rhythm threatening to pound itself into an early death. Frightened as she saw the tall creature aim the huge pistol at her uncle, she gasped, "No." Hands shaking, she prayed for interference.

Triumphantly, Alucard quickly glanced from Seras to Alex. "Here's where your lie ends, priest!" He growled at the blond man before his towering figure. Cocking the hammer, Alucard pulled back on the trigger, the bullet quickly pierced skin, skull and tissues. He laughed as a scream ripped from Seras' lips.

"NO! Uncle Alex!"

Stricken by grief at her uncle's death, she ran from her hiding place, breaking a promise to her uncle, the promise where she'd stay put no matter the situation , and ran to him. Legs pumping hard and fast, her petite frame shaking as she ran, she threw herself on top of Alex, her tears falling on his black shirt covered chest.

Still chuckling, Alucard remarked, "Such a pity. That fight was a waste of time, and my opponent was such a disgrace."

Angrily, she stood to face him and stopped short. He was the one. He was the man in her dreams. The one in red who teased her, comforted her and seduced her. Blue eyes met red in a clash of wills, and on her part, a little fear. "You. What are you doing here?" Eyes widened in disbelief. "You're the one they call "Big Red", aren't you?"

Bowing low before her, hands spread wide as he moved, "I see my reputation precedes me."

"You murderer!"

Seras grabbed her uncle's sword from the street and ran at Alucard with all possible speed. Instead of striking flesh, her sword pierced air. Where'd he go?, she wondered. Where'd the bastard go?

Intuition struck her, fear ran down her spine as she felt someone watching her, tracking her. Without warning, black, shadowed tendrils wound silently around her tiny frame, quickly capturing her without a struggle.

"Obviously, you're still new to this." He purred silkily into her ear.

"What of it?" Seras hissed as she desperately clawed at the arms that held her prisoner, taking the place of the black tendrils.

Alucard pulled her tighter against him. Her back pressed directly up against his chest, no hope of escape or rescue. "You're about to see the truth revealed, little kitten." Black silk slipping into his dark, teasing voice Alucard attempted to break the hold that his adversary, Alex, held over her.

Seras carefully observed the wherabouts of the remaining members of Section XIII. Most had recovered, now they stood watching the largely powerful vampire who'd attacked their leader.

Another man stepped up taking the place of Alex. "Ready the firearms!" His loud voice commanded without hesitation. He wasn't about to allow Alex's niece to be taken hostage or used for this vile creature's imposing will. He'd kill her himself before allowing that to happen.

Several of the members prepared, raised their weapons, blessed by their own leaders, awaited the order to open fire. Anxiously, they kept their fingers lightly on the trigger, prepared to shoot. Their patience was quickly awarded.

"Ready, men?" Glancing around to take in all of their gestures or words of assent, he received everyone's answer. Inhaling quickly, he yelled, "Fire!"

Loud sounds split the air, smells of gunpowder hanging in the air. The smoke finally cleared. Every man there wore a shock of expression. All of their bullets were halted in mid-air! He was that powerful? How could they surmount such a foe as this?

"So, you managed to erect a barrier, have you?" A familiar voice sliced through the stillness.

"About time you drag yourself back...regenerator!" Alucard's eyes shone with a crimson, unholy light. "I grew bored waiting for your return." Wrapping his taut arms even tighter around his blond, trembling hostage, he whispered in her ear, "This is what your precious uncle really is...a regenerator. What is a regenerator, you ask?"

Chuckling, the vampire flashed Alex an evil, spiteful look. _**Your house of cards is about to fall, Judas Priest.**_ For Seras' sake he moved forward with his explanation.

"Your...uncle", he spat, "is no longer a normal mortal, my sweet Seras. He's allowed those idiot scientist at the Vatican to experiment on him. Eventually, they achieved their goal making him, for the most part, invincible. He can recover from being shot, cut up, or mostly anything that would kill a regular human. Those things no longer affect him. He has few boundaries now."

Getting closer to her ear, his soft breath blowing across the external rim of her ear towards the inner canal, he spilled more of the truth. "Because of his foolishness...he has moments of psychosis, and a few moments of lucidity. It all breaks down to he's just an insane, vampire killing machine. That's what your _dear, uncle Alex _has become. That's all he'll ever be."

"Stop spouting your poisonous lies, hound of Hellsing." Retrieving another sword from his coat, he smirked, returning the smile that Alucard had originally given. "Yes, you demon from hell, I know who your master is and after I've eliminated you...she's next!"

The tension kicked up a notch. His words struck home with the vampire. "No one, threatens my master! No one!"

Vengefully plotting his next move, Alucard licked his cool lips. Whispering to his hostage, "You are protestant, or close to the like, are you not, Seras?"

"Yes, I am. What does it matter now?" Her voice alternated between quiet tones and trembling ones. She was in the enemy's hands and cou ld only pray her uncle would quickly retrieve her.

"I'll share a little secret with you, my dear. One that you uncle doesn't wish you to know." Spinning her in his arms, he brought them face to face. "A few hours ago you were secretly baptized into the Catholic faith, and into Section XIII."

"That's a lie! Uncle Alex wouldn't ever do something like that without asking me!" She protested the very thougth of Alucard's insinutations. They made her sick. Sick that her uncle could do something of such a large importance without her knowledge or permission. She felt the stirrings of nausea brewing in her leaden stomach.

Lifting his hand to gently brush across her brow, he softly crooned, "I know, Seras. Hurts, doesn't it? The betrayal of such a close, trusted relative. But every word I say is true. I've read it from his own mind as he lay there healing from my inflicted wounds."

Provoked beyond reason, Alex snapped. "You disgusting, filthy, evil bastard! How dare you!" Outaged, he moved forward, prepared to take Seras back, by force if necessary. "Give her back to me...now!"

"Let her make the choice for herself, _paladin_." He threw emphasis on paladin to make it sound like such a dirty abberation. Alucard succeded in making it sound thus. Alucard turned her so she now faced his bitter enemy.

Biting and sucking on her lower lip, Seras didn't know what to make of her situation. She sensed that Alucard was telling the truth; uncle Alex wasn't denying anything either. So she decided to pose a question to her beloved relative.

"Uncle Alex, I'm going to ask a question and don't even think for one second you can lie to me. I want the truth and nothing else. Agreed?" Her blue eyes sternly dared him to argue her on this.

"Agreed", he sighed. Suddenly, the paladin appeared much older than his stated age of thirty-eight. The weight of the world seemed to bear down, too much of a load for him to carry in his present condition.

"Ask your question, Seras."

Staring hard at the exceedingly tall, blond man before her, she asked her question. "Did you have me baptized into the Catholic faith without my knowledge?" To avoid causing problems with the others under his leadership regarding the religious factor, Seras said, "Not that I have a problem with the Catholic faith...it's just having it done against my will is another thing entirely. So did you do it or not?"

Smiling at her, he replied, "I did it." His face unrepenetant as he gazed at her.

"How could you?" Incensed, she struggled to escape her captor's grip enabling her to punch the hell ouf of him for his thoughtless actions. He'd taken away her choice. Her free will on the matter...dismissed. Didn't mean a thing.

"It was all for you, Seras. I thought i was protecting you! I wanted to protect you from the monstrosity that holds you." Looking down at the polished, silver weapon, "And a requirement to be in my group is that you must be Catholic in order to do this."

Seras and Alex continued to have words when suddenly Alucard felt the infamous tingling at the back of his neck. A female voice yelled at him through their link.

"_**Alucard, get you undead ass back here to Hellsing pronto! You'll be lucky if I don't throw you back in the dungeons where you belong, you ungrateful git! Now, get back here asap!"**_

The link broke off, the thread between them resonating with silence. Damn! He'd have a lot to explain and deal with back at Hellsing, but his actions were well worth the expended effort.

Turning Seras back towards him, Alucard bend down; taking possession of her lips, his mouth and mind told her of his plans. He planned to seduce her and make her his own. She reminded him so much of his fiery Lucy.

Lucy had been so passionate, giving him everything he'd asked and more. Lucy had been gone for more years than he could bear to count, and his patience had payed off. Lucy had returned. She'd come back through a reincarnation, beautiful as always. His hurtle, however, would be to make her remember him and what they'd shared. But for now, he had to go, return to his master and smooth things over. Not fun. It still had to be done.

Breaking the contact between them, Alucard whispered, "Remember, Seras...remember us the way we were." His hand reached up, carressed her cheek tenderly, "Remember, my sweet Lucy. Farewell."

Releasing his hold on the young girl, Alucard faded from sight leaving the group in astounded silence. All wondered the same thing. What the hell had just happened? Their target was never one to leave a scene so intact and abruptly.

Their leader assumed correctly stating, "The master calls the dog to heel." Green eyes narrowing at the sky, he fervently vowed, "Another time, pet of Hellsing."

A dark voice answered, returning the challenge, "Be assured of that, Alexander. Our time will come."

The voice faded away.

Seras, coupled with the unreleased adrenaline, and knowing her uncle's betrayal, collapsed to her knees, eyes wide open in shock. Anger, hurt and many other emotions coursed through her. Where did she turn? Where could she turn?

Strolling her to his distraught niece, he pulled her to her feet, and she immediately yanked the appendage from his grasp. "Don't touch me", she hissed.

Wearily, he rubbed his forehead. "Just get in the vehicle, Seras. We've had a long night and I suspect it's going to get much longer."

The remaining members of Alex's crew had already climbed into their suv's and had begun the trek back home. That only left the two of them on the street as they silently made their way home.

On the way back, Alex tried to engage Seras in conversation, but she was entirely refusing all attempts at communication. Hoping to see a smile, he threw out the last line he had. Maybe this last statement could tempt her, could make her smile.

"Seras, tomorrow we begin your paladin training; soon you'll be able to deal with monsters such as Hellsing's vampire hunter, Alucard. He's the first vampire ever made. No one knows the whole story. Not to my knowledge anyway. So I feel it's best to begin your training in the morning. I want you to be able to protect yourself at all times. Does this agree with you?"

Her face turned from the window to look at him. "It does." Staring out the window, her voice adapted a deadly tone, "Alex, you ever betray me in such a manner again...I'll kick your ass back to childhood! Or depending on my benevolence, if I contain any that day, I might kill you."

Smiling at the viciousness rarely heard in her voice, he patted her on the shoulder and she didn't flinch. "That's my girl, Seras."

Hearing the pride in his voice, her eyes met his and she smiled.

The duo drove the rest of the way in silence. Finally, after reaching HQ and debriefing the others on the night's activities, they were free from their duties.

Alex stayed behind to speak with several men from his unit.

Seras, however, opted for a nice hot shower. She wanted to wash away the night's deeds and feelings. Her uncle's betrayal cut deep. And the moment Alucard had touched her, he'd set her soul on fire. Then and there she'd known it would only burn for him, no one else.

Simultaneously fighting her emotions and feelings, Seras didn't want to give in to the caresses, whispers and kisses of the vampire who'd held her earlier. His dark seduction would be more than she could take. Obviously, if she gave in she'd become his dark lover, his queen, losing her humanity, her mortal status forever.

Stepping into the hot water, its drops cascaded from her hair, down her chest and stomach to her legs; landing on the floor. She inhaled peacefully as the shower calmed her. Moments later, she stepped from the stall, toweled off and dressed. Walking from her bathroom to her bed, she climbed in pulling the covers to her neck, and turned the lamp off throwing the room into darkness.

Dreaming of a lover, hot and delicious, Seras bolted upright as a voice invaded her dreams.

"Seras..."

"I'm here, Seras."

Apparently, her unconcious had called him and he'd come. What was she to do?

A pair of cool, practiced lips descended on her own. Her thoughts flew to the wind as her will relaxed, letting him in. Her dark lover broke off; staring down at her blue eyes leaned down to give her pulse point on her throat a tentative lick.

Gasping, she whispered, "Why are you here."

"Because you called me", came the answer.

A knock sounded at the door, her uncle's voice called out, "Seras, are you alright? I needed to speak with you."

Suddenly, Alucard's weight vanished from her chest, and body. Hurriedly glancing around, she whispered to him, but no answer came. So had she been alone, or had he truly been here? These dreams were really screwing with her mind.

Seras didn't want to see her uncle right now, much less speak to him, so she feigned sleep. A short time later the knocking, along with his voice, ceased.

Allowing herself to be lulled to sleep by the gently blowing wind, she once again met her lover on the planes of dreams. Once again she asked him, "Why are you here?"

And again came his answer, "Because you called me."


	5. The darkness of light

Seras opened her eyes expecting her own room back at her own home, instead she realised as her vision swam into focus that she was in no place she'd call home. Seras lifted her head from the fine fluffy white pillow with her mouth slack and eyes half open, she blinked and reached a hand from under the covers and rubbed her eyes. But it did not make her sight any better; Seras noticed the now fine looking room she was in. The walls were wooden with expensive looking glass lamps and mirrors. On the other side of the room was a large beige curtain, draped over the window blocking most of the light into the room. But a thin line of light from a gap in the curtains was lay across her vast bed, made for two. But she lay alone.

At that thought she remembered last night….she instantly brushed her lips with her fingers. What was going on? She was so confused. After being invisible for so long growing up, this new attention was unnerving. Being around that…monster…she felt under his spell. Like she was totally hypnotised. Seras shook her head and pulled the covers back, she threw her legs over the side and stood up. Her tiredness still showing even though she had woken up naturally. She stood with her back bent and her hair hung over her face. Her eyes went to her clothes that lay discarded the night before. The telltale clothes of a member of the Iscariot order, she remembered all the order wearing the same gear, and assumed it was uniform, not mere clothes.

Seras shrugged and tried to keep the…vampire…out of her mind, perhaps if she didn't even think his name she would be ok…

"Aah Seras there you are!" A familiar voice called to her as Seras sat on a table on her own, she was in an enormous wooden room. Which reminded her of a church for obvious reasons, the pew like seats lined across the vast cloth covered tables, the huge awe-inspiring pillars with great stained glass windows down the room, their bright primary colours throwing coloured light into the large room. The dim chatter far behind her didn't faze Seras as she sat in silence in a sort of self-exile from the others. Seras sat with her back to the large room, and sat in a corner facing the wall, while she hung her head slightly letting her hair fall over her eyes she sat with her small bowl of porridge. As she stared at the only dark part of the room…thinking of him…she was awoken from her daydream by a familiar voice. "Seras, there you are. Why aren't you eating with everyone else?" Alex stood towering over her, but with a great smile on his face, as if he had never betrayed her at all. Seras swung her head around and looked at her uncle with her widened eyes.

"Oh, I just….wanted to be alone." Seras told him truthfully. But Andeson stared at her puzzled.

"You won't find any answers in the shadows lassie." Seras' silver cross hanging from her neck suddenly felt heavier, as if she wanted to remove it from her being. But she shook her mind away from such thoughts, and turned her attention back to her uncle. Her uncle reached out and gripped her arm, forcing her to leave her half-eaten breakfast behind Anderson half-dragged her off to where the crowd of similarly dressed section thirteen members were. As Anderson approached they all nodded their respect before he left Seras and joined them, sitting down in the middle of the table.

'Thanks a lot…' Seras thought, as he left her standing. But then Anderson wasn't finished. "May I introduce…my niece. Seras Victoria." He waved his hand as he gestured to her. Seras had never felt so many eyes on her at once. But then all of a sudden a sweet voice spoke out beside her.

"Oh you mean lot, we must show respect to the niece of the one and only Anderson." Seras swung around to see a girl about the same age and size as her with long black hair and large glasses, she was dressed in a nun outfit and had a big warm smile on her face. "-How are you Seras? I bet you can't wait to start today. Oh, by the way my names Yumiko." She smiled so sweetly Seras couldn't help but smile back. Yumiko began to sit down on a chair before her, another woman was behind her. So quiet that Seras hadn't noticed her. She had very short blonde hair, and her smile was not so sweet at all. Her sunglasses hid most of her face, but did speak.

"The names Heinkel. Yumie's partner." Seras caught Yumiko flinch at the name… "I never knew Anderson had any family." She spoke quieter as she also sat down. Yumiko looked back up to Seras and nodded toward the empty seat next to her.

"Oh.." Seras muttered lightly, but Yumiko only chuckled as Seras realised. The others hardly battered an eyelid.

After her second load of breakfast with the team, Seras was really starting to like this Yumiko, she seemed too nice to be here. But she guessed, so did she. Heinkel seemed really quiet during the whole affair, but Seras guessed that was just the way she was. But all of a sudden everyone stopped what they were doing, even Anderson stopped chatting with the men beside him to look up at who had entered the room.

A priest and a scientist looking man with geeky looking glasses on entered the room from the far left, they calmly walked up to the table where they were all sitting. Seras wondered what on earth was going on. When the priest spoke. What Seras took for a man, was in fact a woman! Her blonde ponytail hanging down behind her. Her silver cross reflecting the light.

"Seras Victoria?" The woman spoke, she clearly did not know what Seras looked like, as her eyes scanned the room.

"Here!" Seras quickly stood up. Then wished she hadn't, as she felt like she was back in school saying her name for the register. But the woman said nothing to her directly, she whispered something to the man next to her.

"Right, just a small procedure needed before your first training session." Seras missed the harsh look sent to her uncle by Yumiko and even a glance at by Heinkel. "Please come with us." Unsure Seras decided to follow, she was led away from the small band and out of the room.

Seras wondered where they were going when the three of them were walking through the shadowed corridors toward a door at the end.

"Please do not be afraid, Seras." The lab coated man spoke. Well Seras naturally began to worry at such a comment.

"W-Why should I be?" She stuttered out. But the priest looked sharply at the man, with a look that could kill.

"Pay no attention to him, there is no reason to be afraid, it's just the first session of your future…career." She carefully spoke; Seras raised an eyebrow at this, what was going on? But the man opened the door to a room that looked just like a normal Doctor's room, with bright coloured posters you just couldn't help but glance at, at the side of the room was a medical bed with white sheets, and next to it was a desk outfitted with a computer. The scene surprisingly relaxed her; she wasn't sure what she was expecting, but definitely not an ordinary looking Doctor/Nurse's room. Seras strolled in first, showing of her confidence, the woman and what Seras now presumed as a Doctor came in last, closing the door as he did.

"Now Seras," He clapped his hands together as he spoke. "You'll soon become very familiar with this room, your just here for a normal check up, and your first treatment." Seras' ears perked up at this remark.

"Treatment?" But the Doctor shook off her question.

"Just routine, your uncle was the exact same way." Seras wished her uncle was here right now, this just seemed wrong to her somehow. Didn't she get a choice?

"What if I don't want it?" She asked, trying to worm her way out of whatever stuff they were trying to give her.

"Then there is no way you can be like your uncle." The priest suddenly said. Seras assumed she was trying to use her uncle to calm her down, so the drug was so she could work here as an agent? Did all the people have to take this drug?

"……..well what does it do?" She tentatively asked.

"It means that you will actually be able to fight the undead and supernatural with your own hands, you will no longer be powerless against them. It is God's gift to us. His agents of divine punishment." Seras began to think this was weird and all mumbo jumbo. It must be some kind of drug to merely help the agent against undead, which she was fine with. It might make her feel better and more powerful. She couldn't help but smile.

Seras sat down on the bed, the sheets crinkled underneath, as the Doctor pulled a chair over from the desk and sat down on it. He had equipment already set out on the desk beside him; he first picked up a pad and paper.

"Right please just fill out your stats here. Your height and weight and stuff." He said, as if he had said those words far too many times, he gave Seras the pad and pen and she quickly scrawled down her information. Then he fixed the familiar blood pressure measure on her arm, Seras felt like this was just another check up.

After a couple more tests he then lightly picked up a syringe.

"Right, I'm just gonna need an initial blood sample." The man pulled Seras' right arm near him, "Right handed right?" Seras nodded. She then felt the cool liquid of the numbing agent being rubbed onto her arm, after a couple of minutes she wondered how long he needed to do this for, when suddenly he stopped and pulled the syringe closer to her skin. "Clench your fist for me." Seras did as she was told to. She clenched her right hand tight and held it as the Doctor found her vein and quickly pushed in a needle. She just felt an odd prick, then nothing, although Seras couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight of her blood entering the small syringe.

Almost as quickly as it had begun the syringe was full and placing a small piece of cotton wool over the hole he gently pulled out the syringe. "Place your fingers hard over this." Seras placed two fingers over the wound and held down, "Keep it there for a few minutes." As Seras held her fingers over the soft wool the man brought the syringe around and placed it in the middle of his desk.

Then the man just sat there, quickly scrawling onto a piece of paper, writing that Seras couldn't see.

Soon the man turned back to her and pulled off the wool to check the wound, before placing a small plaster over the wound.

"Please wait outside while I test this." He ordered, as he looked back toward the small tube of blood on his desk. Seras wondered how he was going to test it, but shrugged and got up from the bed. The woman was instantly by her side, she had been sat down at the side all this time, she smiled at her motherly. And led her to the door with a small tray of biscuits and a cup of orange juice.

Outside Seras sat down on a chair that reminded her of a high school, or a waiting room chair, it was hard plastic that seemed to be a copy of too many chairs she has seen to count. A little table was next to her with the tray placed on top, the woman had gone back into the room leaving Seras outside. She nibbled the biscuit and drank the juice, inspecting the plaster on her wound, and rubbing it gently. Feeling the plastic beneath her fingertips.

Soon enough the two of them exited the room, the Doctor had a smile plastered on his face. Seras shoved the last of her biscuit in her mouth and looked up.

"Good news! You are all clear and can start your training today…" Seras was surprised at how quickly that was done…she remembered when she donated blood once, that the tests can take weeks to get back to you. Not minutes. "Now just one last thing before you head off." The Doc pulled out another injection, testing it with a quick squirt he felt Seras' left arm for a vein and then plunged the needle in. Before pushing the clear liquid in, Seras felt a slight burning sensation running up her arm as the fluid entered her blood stream, clenching her teeth to not show pain she nodded. The Doctor removed the needle and placed a second plaster on her arm. Before nodding politely her way and then striding off back to the safe recluse of his office.

The woman gave her a quick glance over before offering Seras her hand. Feeling suddenly lightheaded Seras took the offered hand; she stood up but then wished she had not. As the feeling got worse and the room spun.

"Wha-what did you do!" Seras shouted accusingly. Dribble forming at the side of her mouth as her head started to droop forward, her legs failed her and the priest woman caught her, with Seras' head on her chest. The woman's arms cupped under Seras' arms, holding her up and supporting her weight. Seras felt her body go numb, and her eyes started to droop.

Alucard's eyes shot open as a burning pain filled his mind….the same kind of pain from the holy blessed blades of that filth paladin. Panic raced through his mind as he disappeared from his coffin-resting place and re-appeared from the shadows in his room. With a mad look in his eyes from the searing pain growing ever worse in his mind, he struggled to figure out why this was happening….his trusted gun, the jackel appeared as if it was also made of shadow into his hand.

His eyes began to water, filling his vision with red. The pain was not his, but the link he had begun to form with his Seras. The one he wanted back.

Seras' eyes shot back open when a blinding pain filled her vision! What was happening?! Strength filled her legs once more and she pushed off from the woman holding her, Seras stumbled back holding her hands to her head in pain. Wanting to shout but no sound escaped her throat. With more strength then she thought she had she charged forward and gripped the woman fiercely around the neck. Forcing her back to the wall. The woman priest's expression changed to that of pure fear. Seras felt herself snarl at the woman, as her grip tightened on her neck.

"Let go of her!" A firm voice, the Doctor yelled out from behind. Seras turned her head slightly and felt her own body hiss at him. She raised her free arm to him, clawing at him like a wild animal. The Doctor raised something…a gun! He held it shaking in his hands, Seras' grip just tightened as the woman struggled against her overpowering grip. Seras' could not force herself to let go, this power felt so good! Was she going insane?!

But the Doctor did not falter, a loud shot rang out as Seras felt something jab her neck painfully. She reached up and withdrew a dart. It's red feathered end quivering slightly, Seras growled and dropped the offensive item. Another shot. The dart stuck out of her arm, a slight wave of light headedness and dizziness, Seras let go and made to go after the Doctor, another shot pieced the silent corridor.

Seras landed on the ground, she flopped onto the floor unable to move but still just about conscious.

"Are you ok?" The woman coughed,

"She-she…." The woman sounded horse, "…nearly str-" But she could not finish. As Seras fell into a troublesome sleep.

Alucard reached through the troubled and wavering link he had with Seras. His only way of contacting her, where was she? He couldn't…still couldn't tell, but Alucard hid his frustration, he let his consciousness seek out the troubled mind of Seras.

"Shhhh, I am here, with you."

Seras awoke lightly, her eyes drifted open into a dark room. No lights pieced the blackness of the night. She felt dazed, as if drugged, she would not be able to move. But she did manage to hear voices, they were as if far away, but she saw there silhouetted figures in the dark.

"What happened….why…?" A voice, she knew it.

"I'm not sure, seemed like some sort of inner mechinism….or a reaction. Like we just activated a program virus….I'm baffled." The voice of the Doctor…she was sure of it.

"But…you say she acted like…a vampire." This made Seras more alert…a vampire? Now she recognised that voice, it was Anderson. He was here?

"Yes, her red eyes were very noticeable, as well as her change in behaviour. She was monster. I did not foresee this type of reaction…you sure you want to continue?" The Doctor asked with worry lacing his voice.

"….tch, damn him…" Anderson muttered. "Yes, it's like a battle of good verses evil is happening right before us. I don't know about you. But I plan on winning this fight."


	6. Paladins and Vampires

Several days later, after Seras' first treatment and initial episode, Alexander along with Yumiko and Heinkel observed her movements and actions very carefully. The trio scrutnized every thing she said and did, still uncertain if it was safe to let her walk about the premises minus armed escorts.

By now, everyone on location had heard about Seras' post treatment freak-out. The poor blond, disheartened by the stares and glares, couldn't figure out exactly what had happened. The scientist man had attempted to explain it to her, saying that before they'd injected her there'd been a previously programmed type of virus lying dormant within her. It had stayed that way until Section XIII intervened with their treatment causing it to violently awaken; leaving Seras to cope with the aftereffects.

Sleeping for days, she'd woken to remember only that in her strongest moment of pain and need..._he'd_ been there.

His dark, sultry whisper a calming breeze amidst the acutely, severe pain. His words...simple. 'I am here'. That's all he spoke, but the meaning carried directly to her heart.

Seras was afraid of him. But as frightened as she was, she found herself magnetically drawn to the mysterious, drop-dead gorgeous vampire. The dark power he yielded was greater than ever seen or heard. And when it came down to it, he allowed himself no second thoughts concerning her welfare. It seemed she was his obsession. Good or bad. That had yet to be revealed.

Now, here she stood in her standard issue uniform facing off against her uncle with a blade gripped loosely in her hand. It brought back memories of childhood when he'd taken her aside at his place during summer visits and taught her to fence and fight.

Even as a child, Seras in her trusting nature, wasn't aware he'd already begun the steps necessary for her to eventally take her place beside him.

Alex swore that he wouldn't fail, and that Seras would not be taken from him. It was his duty, as her uncle, and now her partner, to watch over her and force that damned creature to stay his distance. Far, far away.

Alex lunged and Seras quickly parried; spinning quickly she swung her sword attempting to slice his side, only he blocked; her move failed.

Seras, not paying attention to the maddening glint in his eyes, as they fought, she kept moving, spinning, faking, blocking, refusing to slow down; allowing him to defeat her. She intended for him to work hard for a victory. Good thing she'd easily fallen back into the familiar footsteps and movements learned as a young child.

"Very good, Seras. You've not forgotten." He praised her for remembering, for acting according to earlier teachings; reacting on pure instinct. She'd do very well indeed.

"Glad to know I can still keep you on your toes, Uncle Alex."

The fire in the older paladin's green eyes reflected the blaze burning in the female paladin-in-training, showing the beginnings of a fierce soul ready to do as ordered.

Without warning, the two kin lunged at each other, light shining over the deadly, pointed weapons. Blocking her uncle's sword tip, Seras, caught up in the fierce battle raised her sword; slamming it down she sent his sword flying; it skipped across the floor, a metallic noise sounding every time it bounced on the stone.

"I win, Alex."

"No, Seras. I win."

Confused, she relaxed her stance and her blade didn't follow her arm's command to fall to her side. First perplexed, Seras narrowed her eyes, then they widened in absolute horror.

The reason her arm hadn't complied is that her sword had pierced her uncle's chest, running through all the way out his back.

For such a greivous injury there was little blood flowing around, or out, the wound. Gently pulling her blade from his weapon, she stood still in shock. Ashamed, Seras' grip on her weapon slacked, a ping echoing through the room as it hit the floor with a heavy thud.

Her heart, heavy as her blade, fell as she dropped to her knees to attend his injury. She was positive he was going to die. Tears dripped silently down her face, mingling with what little blood had escaped from the stab wound. She apologized profusely for her carelessness.

"I'm sorry, uncle. You've always warned me about this sort of thing, and I apologize for not being more careful!"

"There's no need to apologize, lass. It only served to prove a point", he ended seriously. "You have the abilities, you just need more training", heaving for his breath, momentarily, he muttered, "And I have to keep you from that monstronsity who wishes to claim you."

His soul, his heart burned at the thought of that vampire succeeding in spiriting Seras away. Whatever it took he wouldn't allow it to happen. She was too important to him, to Section XIII. She had powers, great powers, and abilities, that were in their latent phase, but would soon erupt. And Hellsing's dog wouldn't be allowed close enough to sniff them, and her, out.

They also didn't need her older memories resurfacing. As a young teenager, Seras had confided in him; telling him of dreams, memories it seemed, of another time, another life. The people in these dreams dressed elegantly. All were attired in the clothing of typical wealthy class; belonging to the Victorian era.

Speaking, at first, in shushed tones, her voice grew very animated as she talked of one man in particular. An extremely tall man with long, black hair, captivating manners, and a smile to melt her heart.

This man had wooed her, loved her. He'd spoken of taking her away, but in the end she was tragically taking from _him _by man's own hands. The fury he'd felt at her death, unmatched by the clawing, desperate pain in his heart and soul, which none, save her, thought he possessed. The man in her dreams swore by his own blood he'd find her again no matter how long it took. They'd be together forever.

Pressing down with both hands on his wound, Seras pleaded with him to stop talking. "Uncle, if you don't be quiet you'll aggravate your wound."

"Seras, poor Seras, you don't understand." Placing his hand over her smaller one, he chuckled. "I won't die. I cannot die."

"B-but everyone dies. It's just a matter of time and whether it's their time or not", she stated flustered by his statement.

Pushing her hands away he said, "Watch and learn, Seras."

Shrugging her grip from his body, Alexander stood up slowly to his full height. Pushing up his shirt, he allowed her to watch as the pierced skin miracuously closed leaving behind flawless, pale skin.

"What the hell?!" Seras stared in disbelief. "How'd you do that? I ran you through! How is that possible?" Liquid gathered in her eyes appearing suspiciously like tears. "What have they done to you, uncle Alex?"

Hugging her he stated matter of factly, "You mean what have they done to us."

Taken aback by his words, she asked, "To us? What do you mean what have they done to us?" A chill creeped across her skin, adding to her palor. Knowledge suddenly dawned on her. "Alex, what have _you _done?"

Shoving her petite body from his arms, she screamed, "Answer me, damn you! What have you done to me?"

A new voice rang out, one she'd never heard before. "He's made you better, faster, stronger; better equipped to fight the creatures that roam the night."

Angry at the stranger's interruption, she swung around to see a tall man with blond hair, perfectly sculpted body, from what she could tell of the Vatican's uniform, and green eyes just like her uncle's.

"Who the hell are you", she snarled. Taking in his appearance she managed a scornful laugh, "What are they mass producing this look or something?"

Chuckling at the fire in her voice, "Not quite. Although they're very interested in you, Seras Victoria."

"Well, all of you can just sod off! I don't care what your people want! I'm no one's lab rat", she yelled. "Get away!" She projected her voice in anger and hurt; wanting nothing more to escape from here and figure out just what the hell they'd done and find out what was going on.

The stranger moved closer flashing a mouthful of straight, white teeth. "You're not a lab rat, Seras, but a weapon", he said soothingly. "You'll be our greatest hope for defeating Alucard, once and for all."

Her uncle stepped forward to touch her shoulder, only she recoiled from his hand not wanting him to touch her. Once again, he'd betrayed her trust. Now she felt she had no one in such a hostile, unfamiliar territory. She wished briefly that Alucard was here. Granted, she was somewhat afraid of him; she knew he'd treat her far better than the swine and the way they treated her here.

The handsome newcomer stretched out his hand which Seras eyed as a threat. "My name is Daren Anderson. Most people call me Dare, and by the way, I'm your cousin. That's why I look so much like Alex, here. He's my father."

Gasping, Seras, shocked, she looked from her uncle to Daren measuring the similarities. Shaking her head, she said, "I don't believe you. Why have I never heard of you, or seen you, then?"

"He thought it best to hide me away so he sent me here to receive the best training and education the world has to offer." With both hands, he took hold of her shoulders. "It's time for you to learn what's expected of you, Seras. It's time you took your place at our side destroying those creatures, demons, who prey on the weak; killing them without a second thought. This, Seras, is your destiny; who you were meant to be. You can't fight it. It's a central part of your being. And you learn in time about everything in the past."

The second he touched her, her blood turned to ice. A loud, growl protested his touch inside her head, and she knew in that very moment _he _was here with her. Pushing him away, her hands suddenly emitted an invisible energy surge which slammed Daren into the nearest wall, cracks in the masonry forming from the sheer force of the blow.

Pulling himself from the crater in the wall, Daren clapped, laughing he said, "Well, done, Seras." Walking back to her her, he asked, "But just what are your capabilities and how long and how much can your endurance withstand?"

"Long enough to kick your annoying ass", she shot back.

Smoothing his hair back into place, Daren ran full speed at Seras; his hands erupting into a rapid barrage of blows which were mostly blocked by her.

She hadn't noticed, as of yet, that her adversary had effectively cornered her until her back hit the wall. Seras attempted to kick, punch, scratch, bite and anything else she could do to escape. Her vision began to darken as Daren used his forearm, applying pressure, to cut off her air thereby making her calm down or black out.

Feeling her awareness dwindling, Seras continued to struggle. Not about to surrender to anyone, her mind automatically searched for the one to help her, save her. Lids slowly closing over blue eyes shuttering them from her assailant, supposedly her cousin.

Fury had pooled in her stomach, building into molten hate and spite. Power spreading throughout struggling limbs, warmth heated her skin and her struggles ceased.

Daren turned away for a moment to face his father. "You believed that _she _was the one?" Shaking her body like a rag doll, he scoffed, "Somebody's intel was off as usual. This ending was rather disappointing."

Alexander stood there smirking. The lad had no idea what he was in for, and who was he to tell him otherwise.

In the blackest recesses of her mind, Seras still called out for him. _**"Alucard...where are you?"**_

"_**I'm here."**_

Hearing the growling menace in his voice, mentally, Seras shrank away from him. When he spoke to her, cajoling her back into safety with the lure of his silky, sinful voice.

"_**Don't be afraid, Seras...never be afraid. They'll pay for their insolence and the pain they've submerged you into. They'll pay one hundred fold, that I promise you!"**_

"_**Alucard, don't leave me. Give me strength to endure, to fight."**_

His whispering voice sounded as if the distance between them was increasing. His voice not as strong as before, and not only weakened, but the pauses between answers increased also.

"_**Seras, I give to you what you need to survive, whether it be to endure, to fight, or kill them all. It's your choice, and I won't take it from you...unless they harm you. Should that happen their lives are over."**_

Her lungs burning from lack of oxygen, tears of frustration burning her eyes, Seras felt a strenth so powerful well up inside; bouying her spirit with tremendous energy.

Daren was still in the midst of ridiculing her and he looked right at her when her eyes snapped open. "What the -"

He never finished his sentence. Her eyes, a crimson, fiery red; her once smiling mouth now parted while snarling. Reaching up, she quickly grabbed hold of his forearm, and with the new strenth she'd discovered snapped it into like a twig.

The sound of the bone breaking, along with Daren's scream echoed loudly in the room. As if the sound of his pain hadn't been enough, for those that choose to look upon the injury...most turned away loosing the contents of their stomachs.

The radius and ulna bones, snapped jaggedly in half portruded in strange, unrealistic angles with skin torn and large amounts of blood spilling freely onto the floor.

"You bitch!" Dare was furious that she dared do this to him! Chosen one or not...she'd pay for this injury, not only to his body, but his pride.

Yumiko and Heinkel had observed the situation the entire time and Heinkel rushed forwards to escort him to the infirmary to ensure the bones healed right. Though regenerators can heal and fast, their bodies could heal in the wrong manner if not properly cared for.

Seras wanted to tear everyone in the room apart. Her soul could feel Alucard's glee in her desires and he laughed, reveled in them with her.

"_**That's my girl"**_ he spoke approvingly.

Ignoring it, she glanced at Alex next. Moving to him, she readied herself to attack him next for his betrayal. He never moved.

The moment she touched him several stings broke her skin in the vicinity of her neck, arms and stomach. Unflinching, she pulled out all the ones within reach. Throwing them to the ground in disgust, she paused for a moment, fire coursing in her veins. Pain. Unimaginable pain. What had they used this time? The effects seemed to release quicker on top of being more potent.

Laying encased in his black coffin, Alucard slammed a fist against the side; causing it to splinter slightly. Her pain interrupted his rest, her mental cries tearing him to shreds as he listened to her screams, and cries; pleading for his help. He'd give her the only thing he could at this time...

Sending his voice swiftly to her via their link, he whispered to her once again.

"_**Sleep, Seras. Feel no pain. Sleep...allow your world to fall away. Only I exist. Hold on to me, Seras and sleep..."**_

Sleepily, his voice trailed off. Satisfied he'd reached her, he probed one last time to find her conscious falling into blessed, numbing blackness. Succumbing to the heavy pull of sleep, the ancient vampire closed his eyes falling into the blackness with her.

Giving into the dark, Seras fell forward, her uncle caught her. Hoisting her into his arms bridal style, he headed to the infirmary while pondering the catalyst behind her monster-like actions.

Glancing down at her sleeping, restful face, he muttered, "Seems you're closer to Alucard than we first believed."

Striding through the doors of the medical wing, he laid her gently on one of the empty beds. The doctor from her previous 'treatment' appeared as if summoned.

"How was she, Anderson?"

"Magnificent when her anger's aroused. She fought beautifully." Green eyes narrowing at the petite figure passed out, he revealed to the doctor, "She went beserk again. Daren caused the stirrings of it, but it's like she tapped into a deeper, stronger part of herself; using it to serve her will."

The doctor moved off to retrieve a tray full of various syringes...a few full, but most of them were full. "Anderson, hold her still in case she awakens."

Alex did as ordered, holding his niece tightly against the mattress rendering her unable to move should she try.

Tearing open a package for a butterfly needle, he immediately cleaned off the crook of her arm with alcohol, and inserted the needle swiftly, and effeciently. Sticking a tube into the other end of the needle tubing, it quickly filled with red blood. Switching out tubes three times, he said, "I believe that's enough for now. I need to examine more samples of her blood...see what's going on."

"What do you mean", he asked puzzled.

"Seras' system is fighting our treatment for whatever reason. I still suspect it's a result of the pre-programming she received from someone or something else. I wonder if it was the vampire you've been chasing all these years."

"Why would you suspect that?" Alex had released his grip on Seras to cross his arms over his muscular chest. He had a sneaking suspicion about what the doctor was about to say, but he'd wait to hear him out.

Pushing his glasses up his nose, he took a breath. "She's been exposed to him, has she not?"

"I'm not entirely certain. She's never said so." His face scrunched up as he searched his memory. Snapping his fingers, he brought to mind the possibility that could correlate the doctor's theory.

"On the first night of her visit at my cottage by the sea...that very night she'd taken a walk outside, and I discovered the next morning she'd spent the night outside. According to her, she met no one. She'd gotten tired and simply fell asleep. So she said."

Nodding his head, "That could've been the small moment the creature needed to establish a link and a connection to her, to program her mind to resist all efforts of becoming something other than human, or vampire. Although, I'm not sure how he accomplished it as a mortal mind is complicated, it's neural pathways trecherous waters when navigating them. One wrong move...you could kill your subject."

"Is there anyway to reprogram her and eradicate his previous orders?"

"I don't know. As I said it's difficult waters to wade through. It'd be easier if we knew specifically the orders given which act as a type of virus. We might be able to reprogram her then, but it's still not a certainty."

Grimly looking down at his niece, so pale and still, he lowly spoke. "I see."

Gesturing to Seras, he said, "Anderson hold he one more time. She's getting double the treatment this time."

"Do you think that's wise? Look what she accomplished with one treatment? But...look at the demon she becomes that wakes with each emotional event. She became violent when angered, loathing all within her grasp, or line of sight. We can't afford any mistakes, doctor!"

" I'm aware of that, now hold her still!"

Cleaning off her arm, he deftly stuck the needle into her forearm, pressing down the plunger; sending the contents of the syringe rushing into her system, already at odds with itself. One treatment down, he quickly injected the other, the liquid following it's predecesor into her veins.

Seconds later, her body twitched. Pain. Burning, pain, body on fire... Arching her back off the bed, she screamed as her skin, muscles and tissue felt as if scalding water had been dumped on them. Seras wanted to descend on them all. Rend. Tear. Rip flesh from bones. Devour until there's nothing left. All for the agony bestowed on her with their clumsy attempts to wipe out the virus-like entity within. They never knew that this unknown variable was a part of Alucard, himself.

Alex felt of her skin. "My God! She's burning up." Awestruck he watched in horror as her skin briefly became translucent during this transformation. "What have you done to her? I know damn well the treatment's not supposed to cause her skin to become see through!"

"Not technically, no. But sometimes, these treatments, like regular day to day medicines affect people in different ways. Side effects vary from person to person, and it works this way with our treatments, too."

Power surging through the small body on the bed, Seras fought for control. She'd become as a beast, and it was unbearable. Her very life had changed into something she no longer wanted, as she'd become something she never expected.

Gaining command of her mind and body, she lay still after expending another large quantity of energy she could ill afford so soon.

The moment her body relaxed, spent from releasing another wad of pent up strength, her uncle had released her, and he and the doctor were conferring at the other end of the room.

She watched their gestures and honed in as they talked. She didn't realize that for her to be able to listen to every word they spoke...it was the trait of something non-human. Her system and body adjusting to everything thrown at it, Seras was becoming something altogether different than just a regenerator.

She was developing into the thing her uncle feared most...aside from the required blood letting and consumption of tainted blood...Seras was well on her way to being the woman in her dreams, the woman who'd craved Alucard, loved him, and would die for him.

Miserable and lonely, a tear slowly trecked down her cheek. Feeling a burning sensation on the inside of her right wrist, she glanced down to see the sign for infinity etched there in black ink. When had that occurred, she wondered?

Another presence was nearby. A familiar one at that. Writhing, black shadows worked their way from each corner of the room, unseen by the two men conversing her case.

Gathering on the ceiling over her bed, Seras stared in amazement as the shadows joined together forming a red suit, then followed by pale limbs, chest and face. The face of the one she was inexplicably drawn to, the one who always aided her when she needed him.

Gingerly, she reached out with her palm facing upwards. Mirroring her move, Alucard placed his palm against hers. The longing in his eyes, the burning need, excited her beyond reason. If only he were really here and could take her away!

"I could, Seras, if only you asked."

"Wha-, you're really here", she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I am."

"What have they done to me, Alucard?"

Crimson eyes flared redder for a second then calmed. She wondered if her question angered him. Have I made him angry at me?

"Seras, I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at what they're doing and trying to accomplish with you. They're treating you as their own damned, personal guinea pig! That's what angers me, not you."

"Well, what exactly are they doing?"

"All I can surmise is that they're trying to turn you into a new breed of regenerator. A regenerator stronger, faster, and more capable than even your uncle. No matter the wound, unless his head is completely severed from his body...he'll keep returning for more, and he'll never die unless you kill him in the manner specified."

Interlinking her slim, delicate fingers with his larger ones, she asked, "Why are they wanting to use me against you?"

His head snapped towards the two men still conversing, a low growl sounding deep in his throat. Turning slowly back to Seras, long, black hair swinging with his movement. "They are, are they?" Infuriated by their foolishness and folly involving his beloved Alucard began to plot their individual downfalls.

A prickle at the back of his neck was the only warning he received. Cursing at his master, Alucard couldn't believe she was calling now of all times. Now, he'd have to leave Seras in their hands. She'd be left to the mercy of monsters worse than he, for now.

Reaching out with an inky, shadowy tendril, he caressed her face. "I must go now, Seras, but I swear I'll return. Wait for me. Wait for me."

Drifting closwer to her, he kissed her lips, passing a little bit more of himself to her; enabling her to fight back. Reluctantly he pulled away and faded into his shadows. Little by little all the shadows vanished from the room leaving her bereft and confused.

"And now I'm back where I started", she muttered.

Closing her eyes, she immediately fell into a dream where she was a rich heiress, friend to a beautiful girl named Mina; engaged to a man whose name she couldn't recall. The one other person she could recall was a tall man with long, dark hair and glowing eyes.

She found herself seduced by him in her father's garden, felt the wonder of his love as she gave herself willingly, swearing to stay with him forever.

That same night, in the dream, the man had taken a knife; applying it to her skin, he cut lightly. Wiping away the red liquid with his white, monogrammed handkerchief, both of them looked upon the symbol he'd carved into her wrist. A figure eight carved sideways...the symbol for infinity, or neverending as was their love.

Seras woke; bathed in sweat. Remembering her dream exactly as it had happened, an idea struck her suddenly. Glancing down at her wrist, she spotted it there...a figure eight, or if you looked at it differently it was the symbol from her dream, the symbol for infinity.

Further confused by her vision, and the mark on her wrist, she mused aloud, "What is going on?"

Falling back to her pillow, she rubbed her head and then closed her eyes, hoping her dreams would provide more information as to who she was, and what was going on in the here and now.

Her breathing shallow, quickly relaxed into deep, even sounds. And her dreams began again.


	7. and werewolves?

Seras woke to the same room she had come to know as hers, but it didn't feel like home. Her few belongings she had, her clothes and basic necessities, were all she had. It felt more like a prison room then anything. She forced herself to sit up, her half-closed eyes scanned the room.

She was still in her clothes from yesterday, although she was actually glad no one had undressed her, that would be too horrible to bare thinking who had done it.

Seras pulled the covers from her and swung her legs over the side, on the far chair in the corner of the room was a new set of clothes, they looked exactly like the ones she already wore, but at least they were new. Pulling off her old set she threw them on the floor, and adorned the new set. Looking like she now hadn't slept in her clothes she examined herself in the mirror. With a yawn she gave herself a quick glance over, that mark on her wrist was still there, there was no hiding it….

But then Seras went back to her discarded clothes on the floor, she tore a piece of cloth of from a jacket, a cleaner will hate it, but she thought with a smile that she didn't care. With a little bit of effort she managed to wrap the small bit of material around her wrist and tie it somewhat with her other hand. Flexing her hand she smiled, her hand was fine, not too tight and not too loose. Then she looked back at the mirror for a second……wait…what was that? Seras hurried back to the mirror, and examined her eyes. She looked so close to he mirror the rest of the room disappeared from view. But there it was, on both of her eyes was a thin line of red around her iris. What had caused it? But Seras just hoped no one would notice.

Seras thought about just staying in her room and barricading the door, but as that thought came her stomach growled in hunger.

'_Glad to see my body is with me on this…_' She sighed sarcastically. And stood up to find some food.

In the canteen she looked around for anyone else, and luckily but unusually there was no one…where was everyone? She shrugged, what did she care…although it would be nice to see Yumiko again. She seemed to generally want to help her.

After getting her bowl of cereal and ignoring the usual look from the kitchen staff she sat herself down on a table, it was almost eerie, she was in a huge dinner hall and she was the only one there. Where was everyone? She asked herself again.

About half way through her small meal she heard a blood curdling howl…what the? The howl echoed through the room, vibrating off the walls and hitting her more sensitive ears. She looked back to the kitchen staff to find that they had disappeared. Seras lightly placed her spoon back on the table and she let her hand drift down to her side to rest on the hilt of her blade. No sound, the sun shone down from the glass windows, but no sound came from outside, no birds, no crunch of leaves underfoot. Nothing… Seras was now a little more then just worried. She stood up from her seat and gave the room a quick scan, moments from certain horror films filled her head, making her heart race with imagined terror filled moments. She breathed deeply to try and calm herself down, while now keeping a firm hold on the hilt of her sword. A sudden crash from the far door at the end of the room caused her neck to snap to it's direction, another bang echoed around the room, this time the great stone doors strained and groaned from some outside force, this time Seras quickly drew her sword and raised it ahead of her.

"Seras!" Came a female voice from behind her, Seras whirled her head around to see Heinkel rush in the stone doors from behind, they were open to reveal a wide bright corridor with a rushing Yumiko behind her. Heinkel had her glasses hiding her eyes and her guns were out ready, blood covered one of her arms and her uniform was torn. Yumiko appeared from behind, or what she thought was Yumiko, her face was different, her smiled was contorted to that of an almost evil grin and she bore what looked like a samurai sword, she likewise bore tares and scratches. "Seras! Look out!" Screamed Heinkel, Seras turned back just in time for another louder bang to hit the door and the doors were forced open! But what stood in the corridor shocked Seras.

A monster twice the size of her easily stood with it's legs actually bent, it's legs were covered in shredded remains of pants and black fur grew from the patches of ripped material, its feet were elongated and the monster stood on the balls of it's feet like an animal, the toes ending in long dagger like claws. A half shredded jacket was balanced on it's shoulders…the sleeves were gone and just long furry arms ending in dark blood covered claws were in its place. The head was atrocious to look at, with an long thick muzzle covered in black hair and sharp ears searching for sounds of life, like a dog of hell the beast's great head stared straight at her, it's yellow cold killer eyes had her in it's sight, its mouth opened to reveal a row of sharp fangs, each one covered in drool and blood. A tail flicked up dust of the floor and a low growl rose from its throat, a jangle drew Seras' attention to its belt, a sword and gun rested there unused…this was a Vatican member! But that was impossible! A bloodthirsty howl rang out from the hell hound and it charged straight for her on all fours! It's muscle rippled as it reached closer. "Leaver her alone!" Heinkel yelled as I sudden shot rang out and skimmed the air just beside Seras' face, the sound woke Seras from her dream-like state and a new focus filled her mind, from the lessons her uncle had taught her she sent the sword from her hand bayonet style, the sword whistled through the air as it left her hand at the oncoming beast, her aim was off as it hit the creature in the shoulder. Splaying blood from its wound as what could only be described as a harsh scream escaped its throat, but it still came! Lurching up onto its hind legs it hit Seras square in the chest. A harsh shove knocked her off her feet and she was sent flying back. But she couldn't keep the smile of her face! She recovered in mid-air and somersaulted onto a far table, she found herself hissing at the creature as it stared in half-confusion at her. At her sound the beast swung its muscled arms around as it pounded through tables to get to her. Seras simply leapt from her spot to a new table, watching as the beast got more and more enraged at her efforts.

"Heinkel!" Seras shouted. And she held out her hand to her, Heinkel got the message and threw one of her guns at her, Seras caught it out the air like she'd always done this line of work and pointed the weapon at the oncoming monster's head. The thing saw this and instead tried to leap to her, Seras pulled the trigger and shot into the creature's chest, but the beast was already above her and it fell on her in a pounce.

Seras was pushed to the floor as she let more shots ring out, filling the creature with holy bullets and feeling the blood drip onto her body. Seras felt a harsh sharp pain as her back connected to the floor underneath, but the adrenaline rush made her ignore the pain as she reacted instantly! She launched her free hand in a punch and connected with the creature square in the chin! Sending the over-sized dog to the side of her and letting her free from its grasp, Seras immediately brought her legs up and rolled backwards into a crouched position, the monster looked back at her, its lips curved back into a snarl, as blood dribbled down from its nose. Suddenly it leapt for her! But Seras used her legs and jumped high above the beast as it lunged, causing it to smack into another nearby table, as she whirled in mid-air and letting off more shots, this time into the back of the beast.

Seras landed on her feet on another of the tables, and looked back to see…it gone! She looked around frantically, but it was gone…Seras looked back to Heinkel to ask, but she was pointing to something behind her.

"Seras!" She turned just in time to see the creature was right in front of her, it's hulking height towering over her as the wounds continued to bleed. Seras didn't have time to react as it shot out and bit down on her shoulder!  
"Aaargh…Bastard!" She screamed as she found herself reaching up with her wounded arm and pulling on the hair on the head of the gigantic creature with such force her ripped the creature off with her own flesh in it's mouth, and she quickly shoved her gun to the head of the beast and pulled the trigger. Blood and brain matter spilled out the other side as half of its head was missing, that must have been an explosive round as the beast now buckled and fell to the floor. Crashing to the stone floor covered in blood.

Seras panted as she was exhausted and the red around her vision faded, with it the pain came to her tenfold, her back and especially her half torn shoulder sent new waves of pain to her brain. Her vision began to go blurred as her legs lost the strength to hold her up. And she buckled, sending her to her knees…but a light tingling in her shoulder began to dim her pain, and when she looked up she saw her shoulder beginning to slowly mend itself! Not at the speed of Anderson…but it was healing much faster then any human could hope for! But at that she lost consciousness and blackness filled her vision.

"Seras! Seras! Are you ok?" Heinkel yelled as she saw Seras go to her knees and then fall to the ground. Heinkel struggled over the tables with Yumie following.

"What happened…?" Yumie…or rather Yumiko now spoke.

"No clue, but lets get to her as soon as we can!" Heinkel jumped over the last table and fallen chair and reached an unconscious Seras, Heinkel watched as he shoulder totally healed. "Maybe we won't be needing a medic…" Heinkel spoke as she struggled to pull her gun out of Seras' grip. After pulling each of the fingers off one at a time she managed it and then placed the gun back on her belt inside her jacket. Heinkel glanced over to the body of her once brother Vatican member, his shredded clothes and werewolf body that lay bleeding was all that was left of him.

"Wow…" Yumiko started,

"Yeah, the only one I know who could have taken that werewolf one on one is Anderson…there's no one else who could have even survived…"

"Well you do now." Yumiko stated, as she also made it to the circle of tables and chairs around the two bodies. "We have to bury him…he didn't become something from hell out of choice." Heinkel nodded.

"Yeah, but I suppose she didn't choose to become an agent of heaven either did she?" Yumiko looked up at her. "Never mind… Help me with him."

Once Heinkel and Yumiko were gone to bury the werewolf and the dead Anderson soon appeared with a medic to look after his niece. He and the doctor were crouched in the little space made by the two combatants, as they didn't want to move her.

"She seems fine to me." The Doctor plainly said, as he nodded and packed up his stuff. Anderson smiled and placed a hand on her warm cheek.

"There's my little girl." He spoke warmly. At that Seras opened her eyes.

Seras' vision swam into view…she felt like she was going to lose what she had of her breakfast any second. When she felt a voice. Alucard? She thought…but she knew that was impossible right now. As she felt more awake she realised it was her uncle. Alex.

"Huh?" Was all she managed.

"Don't worry…I'm very proud of you…soon you'll be able to become my partner and go out there and make the world God's place once again." Seras tried to reply, but she didn't have the strength. Before her world began to lose focus once again…

Anderson watched as Seras lost consciousness again, he smiled and then once he was sure her wound was totally healed he picked he up bridal style and struggled over the mess of the tables himself.

"Hey get someone in here to clean this up!" He yelled to no one in particular, as people and members came rushing in from other places around the Vatican.

Seras opened her eyes once again, this time to her own room. Well a room allocated to her, she didn't want to be here at all.

"Hey, you ok now?" That was her uncle once again. She found herself propped up against the headrest with pillows underneath.

"What happened…?" She asked…her memory was woozy.

"You don't remember?" Anderson asked…a hint of worry laced his voice. "You battled a werewolf one on one. If I weren't ashamed that it was one of our own it would have been great! But I am still very proud of you, there is no one else apart from me, not even my own son, that could have done that." This wasn't sinking in well with Seras.

"Huh, werewolf?" She asked, her voice wavering. Anderson looked back at her. "A werewolf is one of the many forms of evil that we fight, a lycanthrope is a disease that affects the mind and body turning you into a vicious beast, half-man half-beast. If only we had known…"

"If only you had known what?" She questioned. Her memory beginning to return as well as her sense of being.

"…" He didn't reply.

"If only you'd known what he was…? So you could have killed him?" Anderson stood up off her bed,

"There is no cure." But Seras was outraged by this.

"So you were just going to kill him! Like an animal!" She spat at him. But he had turned his back.

"It is the only way, that way he could have gone peacefully and take his place in heaven without letting the disease drag him down into the depths of hell." But a sudden thought came to her…

"Wait…I was bit…" Anderson turned to her with renewed panic in his eyes.

"What! I thought it was a claw slash!" Seras looked down to her hands.

"Yeah, I pulled him off me…I suppose it would look like that…an…" But Seras couldn't finish…she instantly lost all her strength in the rest of her body as something filled her mouth. She vomited a thick black gunk onto her bed sheets! A horrible smell assaulted her nose. And Anderson stepped back instinctively. Before he looked around for a bucket or something, as he rushed off to the bathroom Seras felt the sae feeling once again, and she puked up the black and gunk again, this time laced with blood. Anderson rushed out of the bathroom with a bucket and placed it in front of Seras. While he picked up the phone and pressed a button on it while pulling the phone to his ear.

"Hey Doctor, you might want to come down here."

Alucard was awoken by an odd buzzing in his ear…what was that…? But the noise came from elsewhere. When he scanned his mind he realised the odd buzzing wasn't buzzing at all…but growling! He snapped his eyes open and dove his mind through their link. On the other end was something he didn't expect to see. In the darkness of Seras' mind was a beast hunched over…on closer inspection it was a werewolf! It's bright white eyes stared up at him in malice. The blonde fur rippled as he realised what he was staring at. Seras as a werewolf! He shook his head and tutted.

"My, my aren't we in trouble." Alucard raised his hand and called his jackel to him. The gun obediently appeared in his hand. "On second thought, you may come in handy. But for now I won't let you do as you please in this body!" In a flash a muzzle appeared on the werewolf Seras and a cage enveloped her. Quickly turning translucent with the werewolf inside to be washed away into the dark corners of her mind. The last thing Alucard did before leaving Seras was to send his emotions out to her in her sleep. Warmth would not be what she would feel, but instead the cold wave of affection only he could send.

"Are you sure she was bit?" The Doctor asked Anderson as he stared intently into the tube to blood just taken from her. The same Doctor as before rubbed his chin in thought. "There's just no sign of it."

"As much as I am glad to hear you say that, that's impossible!" He sat at the bottom of a now sleeping Seras' bed. "Are you sure?" The Doctor turned the tube around continually and looked from different angles, his eyes squinting in concentration.

"Yes, I am. There isn't anything here…of course I'll take it back to be examined more thoroughly. But I'm sure she escaped infection….how bizarre." He muttered as he exited the room still looking at the tube in his hands.

AN: This is the first time I've done a note at the end! All well, thanks for all your reviews! We appreciate them a lot.


	8. Lucy

AN: Sorry about the wait guys. Nlightnd has just got back to me with this great chapter! And here it is.

Several weeks after the werewolf incident, Seras prepared for her first solo mission. About time, she thought. Life was so boring sitting around the Vatican waiting for something to happen. Being antsy and bored...a horrible combination for the short blond. Seras tended to get into trouble within moments of her hands becoming idle.

She quickly discovered, however, that it was difficult to do much work wise as the feeling of eyes watching bored into her back. If anything the ever present surveillance drove her mad and pissed her off. What had she done except protect those, speaking of humanity in general, that she'd taken a vow to protect?

Aware that she was being constantly watched, Seras needed to escape into the fresh air- something to relieve her tenseness. If her uncle or someone didn't allow her outside and soon...Seras refused to take responsibility for her actions – and the consequences. Flexing her fingers and arms, she smiled as muscles under her pale skin easily followed her whim. Maybe she'd get lucky despite everything that'd happened when one of their had been turned werewolf against his will. Who'd been behind it? More importantly, why hadn't she turned?

She'd been shocked, to say the least, that her wound from the lycanthrope didn't affect her. Especially after being told the virulent strain reacted immediately with the body, and within a few hours would take control, no matter if the moon was full or not. How had she managed to escape it's effects? And another thing, how could her flesh, muscle and bone heal in just mere minutes instead of the weeks, or months, they usually required for such a wound? All her guesses, surmising, narrowed down to one being...

Seras had her suspicions all right. But did she dare think on him, or say his name? Certain that it'd been his power alone which halted the werewolf virus, for a moment, she bowed her head, whispering a prayer of thanks.

It all had to be Alucard's doing. Otherwise she'd be in confinement; examined constantly for changes occuring throughout her body. How did he save me, she wondered? Was he that powerful, even over great distances? If so, she and every mortal alive had reason to fear him. Great power could easily be corrupted, if not careful. But then again he'd lived with this power for centuries, and he'd apparently done well, being master of them, instead of the other way round.

Striding down the hallway, her steps light, but heavy, as they echoed on the tiled flooring, she could hear whispers assailing her delicate ears, multiple beating hearts sounding loudly; paining her sensitive ears, and the lights caused her eyes to water. Also, a weighty, oppressive feeling radiated from the center of her chest to her arms and legs. Her body felt exhausted despite all the extra rest she'd been forced to catch up on.

Hearts still beating a steady thump, growing louder, lights becoming brighter; whispers never ceasing, a chorus of hundreds of voices driving her to the edge of insanity. She wished they'd stop. So far it just wasn't her day for wishes coming true.

Thump. Thump-thump. A continuous, steady rhythm sounding as drums echoing in her head. The whole of it was nothing short of torture.

The whispers rose above the heart beats. She could hear her name and her uncle's mentioned plus the feats she'd pulled off. Incessantly growing, the pain worsened, deepened to the point of physical pain. The sound was akin to hundreds of voices being inside her mind. Hundreds of voices that wouldn't allow her peace as long as they could be heard.

One voice in particular, louder than the others, called to her, rising above the cacophony of annoyingly, incessant tones saying, "Relax. Concentrate, Seras. Turn the volume down in your head." A pause. Then the voice began again. "Soon you'll learn to deal with them, and they'll never bother you again. I promise."

Her heart leapt in recognition of the voice. Just the way he whispered caused her own heart to pound in rapid palpitations. Part of her ached to be near him, to make these sensitivies disappear. How could someone be attracted and repulsed towards a being simultaneously? The repulsion was only there courtesy her good old uncle, however it's influence seemed to be fading quickly. But no matter what she hadn't the time to sit and dwell over what she felt for the vampire who'd saved her several times; so far he wanted nothing in return. Seras wondered when he'd collect the fee for his services.

Thump, thump. Thump, thump. The volume of hearts beating increased. The level of whispering so intense, moisture accrued, dotting along her forehead. Wiping it away, she looked in horror and fascination at her palm and fingers. Blood mixed with water streaked along the pale, trembling skin. That had never happened before! What was she becoming, and how was it possible? Was her agony a result of the experiments performed by head physician of Section Thirteen?

None of it mattered as Alucard's soothing tones and words washed over her, calming her. His dark, magnetic voice a balm for the confusion running free in her head and her heart. Confusion had no place in her life. Not now, not ever. She was determined to follow through with her new position, but what would her uncle say if he knew his niece was mentally consorting with his most hated enemy? He'd be pissed, that's what!

But her uncle's wrath couldn't compare to the feeling of belonging when she was in Alucard's presence. And his voice...his voice beckoned her soul to him. Seras was unaware that her soul, little by little, drawn to the ancient vampire due to ties from long ago; her body had fallen prey, her soul seduced by his alluring voice.

At first upon hearing Alucard's voice everything seemed to calm, and now it'd gotten worse. Maybe it happened because she'd lost her concentration. Forcing herself to calm down, breathing slowly, and deeply, Seras thought hard, imagining the sound of beating hearts and whispering voices to lower. She'd pictured a switch in her mind with her lowering the volume until it was bearable. But they were still there.

Clapping her hands lightly over the sides of her head, "What's wrong with me?" Attempting slow, steady breaths that weren't working, she asked, "Why can I hear all these things?"

"Alucard's influence."

Spinning toward the tired, deep voice. "Uncle Alex!" Though she still stung from his betrayal again, he was family and she needed a familiar face, a familiar voice.

Gesturing for her to follow him, the two paladins walked down the hallway, under an uneasy truce. Stopping at an unfamiliar door, he glanced at her through narrowed eyes, lights reflecting off the lenses of his glasses. "I've come to prepare you for your first, solo mission."

Mouth all agape, Seras was stunned. She honestly believed that she'd never be allowed the opportunity to prove herself after the infirmary stunts, and also the werewolf incident, which none of them were truly her fault. But everything didn't go to well in her favor either. Everything she'd touched lately ended in blood and violence precipitated by her emerging, monstrous strengths and abilities. They made her afraid of times. And all around her, with the the exception of her uncle, Yumiko and Heinkel, were afraid of her; avoided her unless necessary. Would she be able to control her new abilities at all times, or would they pick certain moments, like when she's in danger, to show?

Entering a large, cavernous room consisting of pure metal everywhere you looked, Seras gasped at the amount of weapons and ammo against the walls, stacked neatly in various areas. Seeing this, Seras smiled in happiness. This is what she was used to, many of the weapons she'd handled in her previous job as a police officer were here – now, in this very room. Their presence comforted her. Not to mention her hands were itching to use them.

"Seras, this is where we store all ammunition, weapons, and our many, adaptive land and aquatic vehicles you've seen us operating. There's several levels of this above and below us, but this is the only one you need for now."

Watching her uncle with questions in her eyes, she tilted her head to the side as he handed her a long, silver sword polished to perfection. Bright, piercing, overhead lights shone on the blade, dancing on it's carefully honed, razor-sharp edge as she studied it's seemingly perfect shape. Satisfied, she slid it into the sheath on the belt that hung low on her small waist.

"Very good, Seras." His green eyes smiled in response. "That", he pointed towards the pointed weapon he'd given her, "is to pierce the vampire's heart, but also to ultimately behead him; ensuring that he/she will without a doubt be dead."

A delicate eyebrow raised and she smirked. "You know, I already knew what it was for. Besides the only useful action for a sword is to pierce, behead or de-limb someone or something."

Tapping an index finger against her head, she sarcastically replied, "I do possess a brain, not straw, you know. I may be blond, but all those damned blond jokes don't apply to me. Never have. So I'd appreciate it if you'd treat me with respect and don't ever assume I'm anything but intelligent!"

"I know", Alex smirked, "but I just love teasing the life out of you sometimes! You're so easy to rile!"

His chuckles filled the air, lightening the mood between them.

"Okay", he said as he handed over a few more items, "here's another silver, blessed sword/dagger, a thirty eight caliber with a couple of special additions, silver bullets containing holy water blessed by the Pope, himself, and last but not least..." he dug in a cardboard box and held up an object triumphantly, "this is a specially designed grenade. Once again, it's filled with holy water and mercury. Upon detonation, the mercury heats to a significant degree, comparable to the temperature of lava, which it's main component seeks out the non-living, soul-impaired creatures; incinerating them on contact."

"Oh." Seras stared at the powerful invention now sitting in her palm. It was hard not to be awed by it's destructive capabilities. Too bad it couldn't be used for humans, at times. The ones who had no consideration for their fellow man and would do anything to anyone, hurt anyone who got in the way of their ambitions. Maybe then they'd think twice. Mentally slapping her hand she thought, bad, Seras, bad thoughts.

"What about humans, Alex? Will this hurt them as well as the dead? I noticed you said that this grenade's main component seeks out the non-living, but what about the rest? Will any mortals within a certain radius be killed as well? And if so...what's the range and radius?"

Green eyes lit up as a tree on Christmas morn. "Astute as always, Seras."

Patting her shoulder, "The range of this isn't as far as you think. It has about one hundred and fifty foot range with a radius equal to that." His eyes studied her solemn expression, "We use what we can to destroy those creatures that would obliterate our race, sully our souls and cover the earth in their filth!"

Fanatic, thought Seras. Sometimes he uncle seemed to her no better than a spiteful murderer with his prejudiced attitude. But what did that make her? Several times while working for the police had she considered eliminating the criminal elements attempting to run amok on their streets while forcing small children to take multiple drugs, peddling them, along with their innocence, on the streets.

How many times had she entertained the thought of ripping their balls off, skinning them alive and roasting them before she allowed them the diginity of dying. Punishment and pain was all she'd wanted to dish out. Maybe it'd been for the best she'd been dismissed from her post. Before someone got hurt. And it wouldn't have been her.

A dark, low chuckle welled in her head.

His whispers filled her mind, **"I love the way you think, Seras. Protect the humans while being judge, jury and executioner...could you do it? Could your humanity and all it's sensibilities allow you to go through with it? Torture the wicked and make them pay? Are you strong enough to suffer the guilt at taking a human life?"**

The voice paused long enough to evaluate her previous thoughts and feelings. Could she really do it? Did she possess the necessary temperament, harden her heart to eliminate those mortals who trespassed on the law, thinking they were above it and would suffer no recriminations to accompany their deeds. She'd never had to harm anyone while in the line of duty so could she do it?

"**Come on, Seras. You already are on the path to killing freaks and supernatural creatures. So why not the occasional mortal? One who deserves the kind of justice only you can dispense. You know you don't belong there, at Section Thirteen. You feel it, don't you? The doubts of where you belong creeping silently; persuasively lending it's truth, making the choice more difficult as time moves on."**

Seras, following her uncle as he spoke, hesitated with her whispered tormentor's words. The feeling she didn't belong intensified every day she was with Alex, and the rest of the covert members retained within Section Thirteen. The pitying glances from Heinkel, Yumiko and several others plagued her. And the expressions she gleaned from Daren left her cold and alone. She even felt separated, sometimes cut off from her uncle as he went places she couldn't go, not yet.

"**I know you feel it, Seras. They're only using you."**

Deep in her mind, she cried out, what about you? Aren't you the same? Aren't you using me just like they are? What do you call that? I can't trust anyone anymore! How can I when everywhere I turn I end up betrayed?!

"**You're correct in doubting your position here, Seras. These surroundings will never fit you, nor you with them. You're one of the night. Your soul longs to run free in the shadows. You long to walk the night with me."**

Tears welled behind her lids as his voice mercilessly droned on, drowning out her uncle's tones easily. The frightening truth, Alucard's words made sense. Every last one.

Retrieving the last of her weapons, Seras hugged her uncle as he provided the location and orders for her mission. Studying the picture he held in his hand, jaw clenched tightly, she swore her objective would be dead before night's end.

Locked in fierce battle, Seras sword in hand inflicted cuts and wound after wound which seemed not to affect her adversary. The brunette freak repeatedly came at her, his hands twisted into claws; fangs dripping blood and saliva giving him acrid breath from his ingestion of so much human blood, apparently of them several had suffered deadly illnesses.

Alex had instructed her that mortals who were on the brink of death from deadly diseases...their blood left a foul smell after being ingested. A vampire he'd killed years ago enlightened him to this subject. Why? No one knew but the ashes left behind, and her uncle who refused to discuss it further.

"Why won't you die?!", Seras shouted. "Just fucking die already!"

The creature laughed at her efforts; ignored her question. Thrusting his hand towards her chest, her sword efficiently blocked his hand, flesh meeting metal with a dull, metallic thud.

"Why should I make my death easy for one belonging to the Vatican? Your hands, all of you, are just as bloodied and murderous as mine", he spat while jumping over her head, twisting as his body flipped easily over her shorter stature, "but at least I'm honest enough to admit what I am and what I do. I neither lie nor hide it, unlike the lot of you."

His words temporarily disarmed her as they struck home. His words, one by one, seemed to go along with Alucard's. Were the two of them friends or even related?

A tsk-tsk sound echoed in her head. **"Now, Seras, surely you don't think I'd stoop so low as to befriend vampire trash such as him, do you? I'm better than that. So. Much. Better. You still have no idea as to the power I hold."**

Alucard actually seemed disappointed.

How could this be? Seras was never around him. So how could she manage to disappoint him?

"**You may never be around me physically, but we're in each other's minds. Or rather I'm always in yours. I know what you're thinking, feeling."**

His voice turned deadly, **"Say the word, Seras, and this freak will die."**

Shocked, she stammered, "Y-you can kill him from a great distance off?"

"**Yes. Easily enough."**

Her insides quaked at the hint of power he sent flowing through their link. Was this what she really wanted? To spend her life hunting vampires? The lines blurred the more she thought.

Dark whispers emanated in her head in waves. Power filled every cell, every muscle. Great bursts of energy filled every inch of her and with a shout she rushed her enemy; catching him by surprise.

Wielding her long sword with righteous fury, she sliced and diced. An anger which didn't belong to her fueled her actions. A blackness slowly pushing her across her indescisive chasm. Just where did she belong? An answer echoed within the confines of her heart. But did her head want to answer, follow or ignore?

The creature, taken completely aback by the mortal hunter's actions, stumbled back uncertain what brought about this change. Before he was certain he had her beaten and mere moments would make him the victor, but now he wasn't so sure. The girl was fighting with the strenght of ten of her comarades. What had caused her to fight him so ferociously?

Turning in a circle while avoiding her enemy's claws, Seras swung with all her might. Feeling contact, her mouth twisted into a malicious smile. The freak's blood covered her uniform, leaving very little of it untouched.

With a triumphant yell, she raised her bloodied sword into the air, celebrating her victory. Looking down, she saw the freak's head laying there, face frozed in shock and surprise.

Eager to ensure her job was finished, Seras plunged her blade directly into the center of his heart. Within seconds, the evil creature's form turned to ash which blew away in the increasing currents of the wind.

Stopping a moment to enjoy her small victory, a smile graced her face. But that smile quickly became a frown as the hisses and groans rang out all around her.

"Oh, great!" she was far from amused. Her body tired from fighting the smart ass she just dusted, Seras wanted to return to HQ, grab a quick bite to eat and shower before collapsing into bed. Looks like my plans will have to wait a little longer, she thought.

Blue eyes narrowing, a smirk crossed her beautiful, pale face. "I know how to do this without lifting my blade."

Reaching inside the jacket she wore, her small hand retrieved an spherical object. Pulling the pin, Seras threw it into the middle of the ghoul army approaching. From her estimation there'd been about thirty-five of them which the grenade would easily erradicate.

Running and ducking behind a parked car, Seras winced slightly as the explosive device detonated, it's blast rocking the vehicle she hid behind, debris flying every direction, glass shattering, people screaming. Damn. That wasn't a good sign. There'd been no one outside due to her visual sweep before she'd thrown it..so where had they been?

Standing to her full height, she smiled as she took in the multiple body parts scattered along the ground. Relief flooded her that the creatures had died. They were an unnatural abberation, one that should never have been, and so she'd eliminated them with not even a thought for who they'd been, before their human lives had been ended. Unfortunately for them they'd woke as doomed creatures. A life from which they could never return.

Feeling happy that she'd rescued the previously mortal ghouls, Seras stared down at the blood that covered her head to toe. Not good. A shower was calling her name. A hot shower. The thought filled her with warmth already.

"So, you're not completely human, are you, Seras?"

A bitter, spiteful voice spoke from the shadows tinted with envy.

"What do you mean?", she returned.

Walking into the moon's glowing light, Daren's eyes widened at the sight which beheld him. Seras covered in blood, but more than that...her eyes! Usually her eyes, such a brilliant, sapphire blue hue, but now the centers were the same blue, and the edges of her iris had taken on a red, glowing color.

Momentarily forgetting their earlier argument, both verbal and physical, he reached out in concern. "Seras, what the hell happened to you? More to the fact..._what_ the hell are you?"

"Dunno. Why don't you ask those bastards back at HQ? They injected me with who knows what and expect me to obey their every little whim?" Laughing she said, "It's not gonna happen that way. If they insist...", her small tongue snaked out licking a small portion of blood from the edge of her blade, "they'll end up dead, like my late friend here", she threatened while nodding with her head where the freak's body had fallen before kissing the wind.

Daren drew his sword. "I cannot let that happen, Seras. What will Alex say when he sees you like this?"

"Do I appear to care?", she taunted. Her lips twisted into a smirk, eyes shining brightly with the promise of another skirmish. Just the thing she needed before bed. Forgetting her earlier fatigue, Seras held her head high, moving quickly, she spun her sword in her hand; quick as lightning, her body moved forwards in a pattern of attack.

Seras aggressively attacked her cousin, sword swinging directly toward his neck. She pouted as he blocked with his own sword then spinning into a high kick which came within an inch of her flawless, ivory skin.

The two fought for what seemed like hours, both wearing down from the constant sparring, cuts decorating arms and legs and even stomachs. Fed up, Seras cheated by taking what should've been a last resort. Angrily, she kicked him in the balls, his body flying backwards from the force of her blow.

Barely giving him a chance to recover, Seras leapt into action once more. Moving swiftly towards him, the air gliding over her skin as a breeze along silk covers, Seras loved the power and agility allowing her body to work as a fine-tuned, well-oiled machine.

Defending his ground, Daren pulled out a second sword to accompany the first. Shocked at his cousin's change, he swore. "Son of a bitch! Flashing her sympathetic look he asked her, "Seras what's happened to you?" Confused, he continued, "Why are you acting this way? Like we've all betrayed and killed you?"

"Because you have." came her outraged answer. Truth in Seras' eyes existed as a fragile thread who few hadn't trampled. Along with the several times her uncle had betrayed her and her trust, the addition of Section Thirteen had a narrow line of sight in her eyes. The only two she felt she could trust were women. How about that? So far, Heinkel and Yumiko had done absolutely nothing to deserve the mistrust she currently dished out to everyone else. Even her own cousin had attacked her!

Was she paying for someone else's sins? In not, then what exactly was going on with all the members of the unit she joined?

"Cousin,", she spat, "I have a very short list on people I trust. And believe when I say...you're not on it. Uncle Alex doesn't even have a space on it. That just goes to show that sometimes you can't even trust family-those who're supposed to love, protect and be there for you!"

The edges of her iris' glowed hotter, showing the rage she experienced deep inside. The image of a woman torn flashed through his mind. Daren stood there silently, blond hair blowing in the strongly blowing wind, invisible currents slashing against his clothes, his face and hands.

Feeling first jealousy, then rage and now pity, Daren wasn't sure what to feel for his cousin. He did know that he'd love to kill whoever had done these things to her, changing her for their own selfish reasons.

Angrily, Seras leapt forward stabbing him in the stomach, stunning him into dropping his weapon.

He'd allowed himself to be caught offguard and he'd reaped what he'd sown. His own thoughts had distracted him, though he knew better, so Seras was able to take the advantage, wounding him as she ran him through on her blade.

His body dropped to the ground, Seras squatted down and sat down atop his red, weeping wound. "Leave me alone! I don't need your help, or anyone else's at the Vatican. There's only one person who can help me now, and he'll come soon enough!" Hissing her words into his face, she drew back after realization dawned on her face. Falling down from the violent adrenaline in her system, she growled, "I'm leaving. Don't follow or I'll rip out your throat, Paladin!"

With her threat delivered, Seras jumped up, sheathed her blade and ran off into the darkness; leaving Daren lying on the rapidly cooling ground awaiting the precious moments enabling his wound the ability to heal completely.

Closing his eyes, he listened carefully for any further signs of Seras, or any other creature lurking nearby, but found none.

Usually not one to show much emotion, Daren was surprised to find twin trails of wetness moving slowly down his face. "What the hell?"

Wiping them away, his movements causing his body to hurt; aggravating his wound, he fervently swore to the sky and anyone listening, "

Hot water ran in scalding rivulets down the petite blond's body, easing screaming muscles, relaxing her, and releasing her earlier furied emotions. The ones begging her to let go, killing all those traitor to her, including her uncle and cousin. Damn them all, her mind firmly stated.

"**Forget them"**, a voice teased. Seductive, magnetic. Shadows given birth just by speaking them. A tantalizing web fogging her brain, and her will. **"Forget them all."**

Pounding her fist frustratedly against the shower's wall, she whispered back, "But I can't. They won't let me. And I won't let myself."

A burning sensation erupted on the skin of her right wrist. Glancing down, wonderment and puzzled thoughts hit her as she took in the glowing, red infiniti symbol that usually took on the guise of a black tattoo.

What now? Why had the symbol began to burn and glow as if on fire? Was there a connection between her dreams and the sign etched on her skin? There had to be! All of this started that night so many weeks ago when she experienced Alucard's power.

The very strength of it, influencing her to hold her superior hostage, gun poised against his temple and ready to fire and though he'd used a minute amount, the results were nothing short of incredible. And of course, the bastard had gotten her fired, too! And no matter where she went he was there. Sometimes it seemed he was very far away, and others...well, he seemed to be right there at her side. So where did he go when she couldn't feel him? What did he do?

"**You enjoyed last night, Seras. Did you not? You showed them a portion of your true capabilities. You showed them the beginnings of a warrior to be feared."**

His voice recalling for her the many nefarious actions committed; this alone brought back her human nature to mind. The briefest stirrings of arousal had awoken upon her vehement, destructive deeds. And with a few words his voice brought it all back.

Remembering her actions for the night, Seras attempted to summon shame for the violence she'd partaken of, but she could feel none at all. One of the few emotive words she could summon for it was...joy. Sheer joy that she'd caused those creatures death. And a savage light took over her expression when her memory recalled the pain she'd inflicted on Daren. He'd deserved that and more!

In the back of her mind, however, a part of her fought against the repulsive nature she quickly adapted to. It's a fight for our survival, her mind answered. Don't you want us to live? We must live. Someone's waiting for you, Seras, it told her.

Hot water continued to stream down her body; thin rivers of blood flowing fast and free down her pale flesh, rinsing from her body and washing down the drain. Too bad her sins couldn't be washed away or erased just as easily. Yes, too bad, her consciousness agreed.

"**Yes"...**

A third voice added to the mental cacophony. Simultaneously, a pair of cold, dry hands sat lightly on her shoulders. Gently, they slid from her shoulders, down her arms; gliding down her forearms to rest on her hands.

Scared, Seras attempted to turn in the small stall, to no avail, the hands, and arms, held her firmly. She desperately wanted to see who held her prisoner. The well-muscled appendages held tight. There'd be no escape. Not this time.

"Who are you?" A slight tremor in her voice betrayed her emotions. She could almost feel the amusement of her captor. Could almost hear it in his voice.

"Have you forgotten me so quickly, Seras? The one who's watched over you?" Suddenly, his long, thin masculine fingers intwined with her smaller, delicate ones. "The one who's saved you?"

Seras couldn't find the words. His blatantly sexual actions steered her in a different direction. One in which she wasn't all too certain she was prepared to go.

Her uncle would be angry, hurt and disappointed. But then again, considering all his recent actions, she thought, to hell with him.

Releasing the grip he'd had on her hands, Alucard spun Seras to face him.

Water cascaded downwards from her hair in a steady stream, ever flowing across the fleshy dips and plains of her skin.

"You are so beautiful, Seras." Lifting a hand he caressed her cheek gently, admiring the looks which had drawn him. But more than her looks...her spirit and will had lured him, a moth to the flame.

Placing a chasted kiss on her trembling lips, he said huskily, "You remind me so much of her, Seras."

Curiosity got the better of her and although she had a sneaking suspicion of the forementioned person she asked, "Who, Alucard?"

"Lucy." Came his reply.

For a moment his tone seemed sad, almost grievous at the mere speaking of her name. He must've truly loved her for her name to affect him so.

Thinking her dreams had something to do with this she asked him, "Is she the girl from my dreams? The one from Victorian England?"

Leaning down, his forward touching hers, cold breath mingling with her warm one, "The one and the same." The water continued running but none of the warm moisture touched him. It was as if he had a shield around him diverting it to the floor.

"Seras, do you remember the first night we met?"

Incensed she shot back, "Of course! You got me fired! How could I forget?!"

Alucard's hands encircled her waist, his strong hands caressing her back. "The portrait that was there at the museum...do you remember it? The one with the girl?"

Slightly smiling she said, "I remember. She had long, blond hair, blue eyes and looked rather...", realization smacked her hard as she blinked rapidly, clearing the water from her vision. "She looked identical to me aside from the length of our hair." she finished, astounded she hadn't pictured the resemblance prior to this night.

His voice darkened, "That's the one. That was my dear Lucy. They murdered her, calling it righteous judgement for an evil creature! That was just pious rhetoric to ease their conscious, their guilt. They killed the woman I loved and all for what they claimed was saving her soul!"

Alucard's voice ceased; allowing him to compose himself, gain control of his emotions.

"I feel what they're doing to you, what they put you through and what you're being forced to endure...it makes me want to rip them limb from limb, scatter their parts all over the Vatican. I'm tempted to leave them with macabre, bloody messages warning them about touching what's mine!"

Seras felt fear building for her uncle. Even though he'd betrayed her he was still family. She knew Alucard was more than capable of carrying out his threat; she could only hope he didn't move on them. The city would have grisly reminders for days afterwards, that she was certain.

Pulling her tighter, he whispered, "Seras, you don't belong here. You never will. I've seen their minds. They intend on making you their ultimate regenerator, ready to fight and die on their whim. But I'll be damned before I allow them to use you as a weapon in such a manner."

Sighing, she told him, "I know. And soon they'll come to finish my treatments. I can't bear anymore of them. They're too painful and I want to scream, tear things, and people apart with my bare hands every time they come."

Stepping back from her he smiled, "Soon, Seras, I'll be able to liberate you from them. They'll pay for everything they've done and you'll help me to deliver the sentence."

Silence stretched between them. Seras didn't know what to say. The petite blond knew exactly how Alucard would render judgement, and it wouldn't be pretty to say the least.

Eyes beginning to droop with weariness she said, "I'm so tired, Alucard. I just want to sleep."

Protectively, he scooped her up in his arms, stepped from the shower and headed over to her bed. He'd stayed dry in the shower the entire time; with a thought she was now dry and clothed.

Alucard placed her gently on the bed, her hands grabbing instinctively at his shirt, only to make contact with bare skin. Her tired eyes glazed over with lust, and the close proximity of their bodies.

"Not here, Seras. Now's not the time or place. Not in this nest of vipers."

"But-"

"Soon, Seras. I promise." He assured her that their time would come. The ancient vampire thoroughly looked forward to it. "But for now...you must rest. You've been through a lot for one night, so sleep."

Power radiated around him as he mesmerized the woman he loved to sleep. He ceased momentarily when she whispered four words. Four little words that caused a smirk and a wealth of emotions sprang to his lips, though he wouldn't speak them. The time would come for them. Just like everything else.

Seras' eyes closed. Within minutes she had fallen fast asleep, her breathing regulated, her body still.

"Goodbye for now, Seras. I will return." His typical, red suit immediately materialized on his thin, tall frame. And with a glance his body faded, leaving nothing but empty space by Seras' bed.

A voice quietly hissed, "See? It is as I've told you. Is it not, father?"

An angry face viewed the sleeping woman as he agreed. "It is. We must take drastic measures before all is lost. Come, my son. We have much to do and very little time to accomplish it."

The duo stepped away from Seras' door. Turning, they headed down the hallway discussing the means in which to bar Seras from Alucard's world forever.

Reaching a door, the older man typed in a secretive code and father and son entered, the door shutting behind them with a mechanical whir. This is where their plans would be given life. This is where the beginning of the end for Alucard would be given shape and carried out.

A man stood over a microscope turning the dial on the side; studying the contents on a slide.

"Have you made progress yet?"

The brunette man lifted his head and smiled. Blue eyes flashed menacingly. "I believe you'll love what I've made."

Daren questioned, "And just what have you got for us? It better be good", he warned.

"Oh, it is, I assure you."

Leaving his microscope, the man crossed the lab to a refrigerator unit. Opening it's door he withdrew a cylindrical vial containing a blue liquid. Handing it to Daren, he explained the purpose after glimpsing the questioning expression on the younger man's face.

"This sweet, little discovery of mine will help you finally get your vampire, Alex."

Crossing his arms, the tall paladin asked, "How so? How is it that you will help me accomplish a goal that many have failed to do?"

"First, this will sever the link he has with you're niece, and secondly, it'll make him vulnerable. It's the liquified version of sunlight in a bottle. And here's the catch...depending on the dosage...it can make him regress into being human again."

Alex grinned ferally at the researcher's news. "If this isn't being mass produced I want it begun! And while we're at it...give me all you've got. Alucard will rue the day he screwed with me then my family!"

Alex wanted to make the vampire pay and now was his chance. Now, how to get Seras to ingest it would be another problem. He supposed that he could use an injection delivery system if she refused to cooperate. Either way Hellsing's pet vampire would lose and his mis-steps would be his undoing.

"Daren, come, we have more preparations to make and a vampire to destroy."

Alex and Daren turned on their heels, exiting the room and walking down yet another dark, unknown hallway.

The wheels had been set in motion and only time would tell the final tale before the last curtain dropped.


	9. Death is a demon

AN: Sorry about this but I'm gonna be swopping POV a lot in this chap. Just a head's up.

Seras awoke with a start…she felt her leg spasm as it had kicked out waking her up. She groaned under the warm sheets, her vision focusing on her all too familiar surroundings. She wanted to just close her eyes and pull the pillow over her head. But she knew that she couldn't just give up and wait for 'dear uncle Alex' to come for her. Seras pushed herself out of bed and got up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and stifling a yawn. She was very tired this morning. And she found herself longing to be woken with Alucard next to her. But she shook her head….bad Seras. What was she thinking lately? Having Alucard just being around her made her seem drunk with ecstasy and hunger for him…

Seras shook her head and stood up. She couldn't stay here much longer. She knew she had to get out of here soon. The question was when and how? She didn't know where to go or how to get anywhere…besides where could she go. Home? She doubted that. Her parents? Less still. But she did have to run soon.

Soon she was ready with her new uniform, but she decided to not put her silver cross she had worn religiously up to now on. Her fingers were poised above the silver, her reflection shining in the gleaming silver. No, what had the religion proved to her? Nothing. What had it given to her? Hope? No. Only hardship, she did not take solace in the catholic faith. She only wanted to shy away from it. Seras pulled her hand away from the cross as if it had burnt her, and settled to the rest of her clothes.

Seras opened the door to go out into the residential corridor when all of a sudden a male Vatican member rushed past her in a hurry. He was flustered and looked like he had rushed in his dressing.

"What's going on?" She yelled at him. But he was already out of hearing range. She sighed until another voice of another member caused her to look up half startled.  
"There's a demon running loose. Haven't you heard?" He shouted as he ran past her.

"Huh?" Was all she could say in answer. "Hey wait for me!" She yelled back at the rushing young man. She wanted to know what was going on. Seras tore after the man, his coat flailing behind him as he ran.

Soon enough she came into a large room once again. This one had stone walls with simple glass windows. Not as flamboyant or sophisticated as the dining room, but Seras knew she would hear something here as there was a large crowd of Vatican members in the room. She recognised Heinkel and Yumiko in the crowd but there was no way to reach them, so she settled on standing at the back.

Suddenly she heard the murmur of chatter die down as a scrape of a chair was shifted into position. Seras struggled to see through the crowd, but she didn't need to. As Anderson had risen on the chair. Seras inwardly groaned and rolled her eyes, she shouldn't have come.

"My brothers and sisters! I called you here, but I know some of you have already heard. We are indeed being attacked by a demon from the very deepest pit of hell. Possibly sent up to test our faith my brothers!" At that there was a sudden cheer come from most of the members. Seras glanced around them and watched from the back as they quietened down again. "The demon is in England. Protestant land. But the heathens are not the true knights of god. We are!" At this another cheer rang out. Seras was starting to get annoyed. Who do these people think they were? Oh wait, god's divine agents… "Now, we must all go to England together. It will take a combined effort to beat the Protestants to this one. We will be disadvantaged on their home turf." Seras actually felt herself become excited. Going to England! Going home.

Alex scanned the crowd as he had finished. There at the back was Seras… He inwardly scowled. She had to stay here. And now that she had heard, she may not want to. He wanted her to go and join them, but he just didn't know how to make her ingest or inject the formula into her without keeping her under close watch. But he kept the same smile on his face and pretended not to notice her.

At the Hellsing headquarters…

A late fifties, early sixties looking butler dressed in a sharp suit with long black hair tied back and a single monocle balancing on his nose strode out of the darkness.

"It seems our Vatican informer has informed us of some very sombre news." The cold woman with a steel demeanour Integra sat at her desk bringing a cigar to her lips and opened up her lighter.

"What is it Walter?" She asked. The flame of the lighter piecing the darkness.

"It seems the whole membership of the Vatican section thirteen is on the move." Integra moved her head looking at the butler in confusion. "They have detected a 'presence' in England. Someone, or something is here that shouldn't. A demon of incredible power is being summoned." Integra lit her cigar and inhaled a calming mouthful of smoke.

"Seems someone is dabbling in black magic. Looking for power from a demon. It'll never work." She replied calmly.

"However on some occasions…" Came a voice from the shadows. Neither flinched at the entrance of the infamous Alucard, his crimson cloak pulling last out of the shadows.

"Are you calling yourself a demon Alucard?" Integra asked, she rested her head on the fingers of her hands as they curled together and leaned on the desk.

"I have been called that by many." He replied. But Integra quickly got back to the subject in hand.

"My soldiers will not be able to handle such a threat, as I'd like to wish they could. But now is a time to be realistic, not put our faith in dreams." Integra's chair screeched as she pushed it out and stood up. " I want you to travel to this demon. And eliminate it before they do. This is our land, and I will not let them do as they please. May God be with us." Integra looked back to Alucard, but he had already left.

Seras wondered how she could get to be on the mission…she thought that her family here at the Vatican would be watching her. But a group of members she had not really seen before passed her in the corridor. Hoping this was her chance she followed behind them. At the end of the corridor was a light.

She ran out into the light to see many members of the Vatican preparing planes, men and woman carrying bag of ammo and supplies to the planes. Seras saw the group she had seen before board the plane. She ran towards them as the engine was prepping up, ready to leave as soon as people were on board. The planes were the standard white planes you'd expect at any airport, and the top door was open with the stairs down. A man was stood at the bottom of the steps, he was ushering people on. Then he looked back and saw her.

"Hey miss!" He shouted. "You better get on this one quick, they are all leaving soon!" Seras did a quick check to make sure her sword and gun were on place, and then she sprinted toward the man.

"Thanks" She spoke as she jogged up the steps to get on board. As she was in she heard the man slam the door behind her.

"Right that's it!" She heard the now muffled voice of the man shout. Seras felt her heart beating in her mouth as she realised she was now going back to England! She couldn't help the smile on her face.

She then looked toward the inside of the plane; it was what you'd expect of a military plane. The seats were all along the side as if they would all jump off for a military exercise, the members all stared back at her and some whispered amongst themselves.

Seems she was still known to many… She saw an empty seat next to a man at the top right near her. She sat down and gave the youngish man and quick smile, before fastening her seatbelt. But the man did not return her smile, instead he unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up, walking away to find another seat. Leaving Seras alone. Seras pretended not to care, but she did, that hurt.

All of a sudden the plane shook as it was beginning to lift off, the seatbelts on sign flashed above her as she felt the plane lift into the air.

"Where is she!?" Alex shouted. He had just knocked on her door for her, she wasn't there….he was hoping to catch her getting her gear. But she must already have had it. He raced along to where the planes were getting ready. Across the runway he spotted his niece boarding a plane, he tried to wave at the man letting her on. But he couldn't capture his attention. Alex then ran over to stop her, he had to stop her…But the plane turned away and drove onto the runway! Alex panicked. What can he do now? He had to meet her there now… He cursed silently to himself and prayed that Jesus and the holy father would look after his poor misguided niece.

"Ahh there you are Anderson." The man who had previously let Seras board jogged up to him, Alex prevented himself from reaching for his swords…no. He would not scare this man who was only doing his job. "Your son is waiting for you on the last plane." Alex nodded his thanks and began to walk to the last plane. Where Daren was waving him over.

Seras waited in the stuffy plane with nothing but the engine noise keeping her company. She glanced bored around the inside, the other members were talking to themselves and a few continually pointed at her. She decided to try and ignore that, although it made her feel very uncomfortable. What was she? A freak? Hmmm…better not answer that. But Seras sighed when she noticed there weren't any windows, not near her anyway. She guessed it would be quite some time till they arrived, not as long as the copter ride on the way here, but still would be a good few hours.

As Seras was sat there her hair got into her eyes, she automatically moved her hand to push her hair to the back. When all of a sudden she noticed something… A single black strand of hair was in her face. Coupled with all the blonde it stood out in her vision. How long had that been there? And she was a natural blonde, so it was impossible wasn't it?

_The man stood before the symbols, the symbols for power and darkness with fire were carved into the floor, some symbols in human blood. The man was in his thirties and had short black dirty hair with a scarred face and dirty smelly clothes. Blood covered his torn shirt and a crazed look was upon his face. He was a Satanist, and as a boy he studied the texts and spells that fascinated him. He always thought that it was all real, and he grew up sacrificing chickens, then dogs and cats, then up the food chain to humans. His family had been used for this spell. It was a summoning spell for the demon of hell and wrath. He knew it existed. He just knew it did. He dropped one of the bloody knives he held in his hand and tossed it to the side where the dead lifeless bodies of his parents lay. Their throats slit. As more of their blood pooled on the floor and their faces were frozen in surprise and fear. _

_Spit dribbled down his chin in his excitement, the candles in the room wavered at an invisible wind. He was in his parents house, although not the house he had grown up in. He felt the pulse of dark energy in the house, he had felt it for a while now. _

"_Now I offer you the last piece." He mumbled. As he rose the knife to cut off his own left hand…when all of a sudden the candles flared brighter and the room filled with light._

"_**There is no need to do that**__" A voice spoke. A voice that sounded like nails scraping on a chalk board, although deep and menacing at the same time. "__**I want you intact for when I come through. The hand of your dead father will do.**__" A smile lit up the mans crazed face and he eagerly went over to his father and slashed at his wrist, several times as the knife was blunt until the hand came clean off it his own. Then he threw the hand into the middle of the circle of symbols. Although it never landed. It hovered in mid air as something materialised out of the air. A giant grasping hand appeared, the hand was fuzzy like it was out of focus yet at the same time was dancing with electrical light. Like a half formed image the clawed giant hand appeared grasping the hand, the hand was so massive it covered the human hand. The blue hand then held the hand tighter and tighter until the hand seemed to be dissolved in the fuzzy blue one._

_Then the hand began to rise above the floor, an arm followed it as the blood dried on the floor, after the arm came it's shoulder and head, the head was the same blue as it's arm and hand but it was not human at all. It was skull like but with an elongated jaw with sharp fuzzy like fangs that buzzed in the light. And sharp spike like appendences jutting out the back of its head. It's eyes were hollow, nothing lit them. Then the rest of the body followed human shaped but it was impossibly thin and the legs looked too long for it's body with the same claws on it's feet. When it was fully out of the now disappeared circle it's body crouched over under the ceiling like some sort of ape. "__**Thanks to you, I get a chance to see this human world I've heard about. And for that I thank you. Now you will receive your reward!**__" At that the demon screeched and leapt at the crazed man. The man's face filled with panic and he tried to run, but a long arm reached out for him, he raised his knife and swiped at the ghost like arm, but his knife passed right through! The arm reached him but instead of gripping him the demon's hand passed right into him! Sharp burning pain filled his body as the arm followed, the burning pain passed through him. Burns appeared on his body as his body was almost being burnt away! But instead the demon quickly followed it's arm and entered the man. Burning away most his filthy black soul and mind to hell. Until just a sliver remained. _

_The man was gone, and instead the demon wore the man's skin like clothes. But the demon didn't like his clothes, he wanted the body he had in hell back. So the demon caused the chain reaction that destroyed the man's former body and fashioned it to his own view. The bones crunched and the skin bubbled and shifted, until the body mimicked the fuzzy ghost image from before, this time instead of blue and and an out of focus look, the body was black, with spikes and a large pair of wings attached to his back, a lashing tail threw the fallen furniture around the room. And a drooling mouth lagged a long acid tongue. The creature's eyes were black abyss like crevices._

_The creature unfolded his wings as sticky acid dripped off it like a slimy protection, and then proceeded to break through the roof. _

"Landing commencing!" A voice sounded through a speaker. Seras was bumped as the plane landed. Where were they? The other members were undoing their seatbelts and so she did as well, unsure of what was going on. She followed the rest of the members out of the plane, onto the grass…where on earth, or England even, were they? Seras saw they were in some kind of farmland the cows and sheep calmly eating grass, ignoring the huge plane on their turf.

"I thought the energy was coming from here…" Someone whispered.

"Yeah that's what I heard." The sun was setting and the pink sky was above them, the plane was only a few hours, but they had travelled out of the time zone into another. The others brought out their weapons anyway and so Seras followed suit. Then all of a sudden above them a few metres away a black portal opened in the air…

"What in God's name?" Another member said.

Minutes before…

The creature was successfully breaking through what remained of the house, it had just broken through the roof when all of a sudden…

"Hello." Alucard spoke to the vile creature, as it poked it's head out of the wreckage. The demon snarled at him as he raised his jackel and pulled the trigger, sending a powerful bullet into the demon's head. And sent it flying back into a ready made shadow portal. Not Alucard's idea, but Integra would have wanted that thing away from humans…

The shadow in the sky grew larger as the smell of Sulphur filled her nose, the last few planes were just landing as all of a sudden a great writhing black body was thrown from the portal and landed on the grassy wetlands. Sending cows flying as it skimmed across the ground.

A red crimson figure followed the demon out of the portal and unlike the demon landed gracefully on the ground. Seras instantly knew who it was. Alucard.

Her heart fluttered in her mouth as she tried to concentrate on the demon that was currently floundering like a fish out of water until it found it's feet and stood up. It's claws raking the ground as it did so. Now even the most dumb and oblivious cow and sheep had ran now, the grassy field comprised of the entire Vatican membership, the demon and Alucard himself. The sun's last flicker of light died away and the moon could be seen high above, a clear sky with flecks of stars as well. But Seras was quickly brought back to where she was when the demon roared, sounding more like the agonising scream of the tortured. Seras flinched at the sound, it was horrible. But she found her hand going to her sword belt and her hand gripped her sword hilt and pulled it out of it's sheath.

"**Help me…**" A voice spoke. Alucard's voice. Seras looked back to where Alucard was. He was staring right at her. None of the other Vatican members noticed this. They were too busy bringing out their own weapons. Guns surrounded her, Seras then wondered why she had reached for her sword instead. "**Help me…**" he repeated. She wanted to, but a sudden bang alerted her that the guns were firing, bullets all around her. She didn't want to move in case she got shot! Seras looked back to the demon, holy blessed bullets rained down on it. Like God's wrath itself. But it wasn't enough… The demon screeched again and charged straight at the Vatican members on all fours like some kind of demon bull. The bullets stopped as the members struggled to dive out of the way. Seras quickly dived out of its intended path. She rolled away as the creature tore through the Vatican ranks. When she managed to look up and get a clear view of the demon she just saw the streak of silver as her uncle's weapons flew through the air. They plunged into the head of the demon, the silver blessed blades embedded into the creature's skull. The demon roared in pain and swiped blindly at whatever had hurt it so. Seras stood her sword still in her hand, she was quite far away now, and the demon had its back to her. Suddenly a heavy hand landed on her shoulder.

Alucard watched as Seras jumped as he placed his hand on her shoulder. But as she turned to notice him a great big smile graced her lips. How she adored being near him, so innocent, he heard how her heart had sped up when she noticed him. That annoying beating noise. He didn't understand how humans could live with the noise of the constant thumping.

"You ready?" he asked, sliding his hand off her shoulder and down her arm, caressing her lightly. Then reaching into his jacket and pulling out his second prized weapon. The cassul. Alucard had already removed all of his levels, with permission from Integra of course, on the way here from the portal. Seras had no idea the danger she was in. She was so close to perhaps the closest embodiment of death itself. His hair had already grew down his back, as his hair and shadows do when the levels are gone.

Meanwhile the demon raised its hand up and created an energy ball similar to blue fire, it was concentrated in its hand for a moment before it threw the ball straight at the Vatican members. Screams followed as a few members burnt to ashes. Suddenly more swords were released, this time from the side, Alucard noticed, was this Daren. Seras' cousin. They flew through the air and ripped through one of the wings. The wing hung loose useless. The creature roared and turned to him, not before more shots filled the air as they impacted on the creature's chest and face.

"Let us show them what we can do…" Alucard whispered to her. He reached through their link, which was so very easy now. Both because she was right next to him, and also because she let him. There was nothing stopping him from entering her mind, and gave her a little bit more of himself, the very essence the Vatican were trying to control is in fact nothing to do with Seras. It was Alucard's spirit himself, a part of him was inside her mind. And could activate when he wanted it to. But this time Seras did not use this power without its effects happening more gravely on her body. Alucard watched as her hair grew streaks of black, her eyes turned crimson and the colour drained slightly from her face. He was not worried, these effects would reverse when she was made truly his…well the hair anyway. He laughed inwardly to himself. Before he rose his weapons to the demon, who recognised the dark energy as a threat and turned to him, this time a pure blue fire whip was held it its grip, using it like a whip it sliced Vatican members into pieces as they burned from the touch. "Go!" he spoke suddenly. And Seras as if driven forward by some unknown force charged forwards, her unexpected speed distracted the demon towards her. But Alucard pulled the triggers on his weapons and his onslaught began, the bullets tore through the demon, ripping pieces of its flesh off to fall on the floor. Black blood exploded from the wounds as it screamed in pain, the high pitch scream piecing eardrums of the Vatican members. But a blur that ran to the side of it was unaffected, Seras lept through the air and held her sword above her head, she swung down and sliced through the arm of the demon. The holy sword sending sparks out from where it connected to the unholy darkness of the demon. The arm fell to the floor, before it began to oddly shrivel, and Alucard noticed turned back into a human arm. Seems the human is possessed by this demon after all. All well, it did not matter to Alucard.

Seras half watched herself from afar as her body ran to the beck and call of an unknown master, although she was slowly learning how to control this new part of herself. Her body's senses returned to her full force as she felt the wind in her hair as she rushed by, the demon was right above her, and it was looking right at her. But then bullets tore through the air behind her, she more sensed them then heard or saw them. She flashed to the side as they flew toward the beast, dodging them easily. They ripped into the flesh of the beast and it roared in pain, the ear-splitting screech sent Vatican members to the floor in pain, clutching their ears. But Seras was unaffected; she raced past its flailing arms and struck! Leaping through the air and slicing off the wild black arm, it fell to the floor and flailed like a fish out of water.

Seras landed below the great creature, it's clawed feet inches away. The smell was now almost over-powering, the smell of burning flesh filled her nose. More bangs and shots rang out as Alucard attacked, but as Seras looked toward the noise he was not there! In his place stood a great black hell hound….what on earth was that!? The bullets seemed to tear through it's rippling skin not harming the hound at all, but the wolf-like shape was the same size as the beast, as tall as a house. Seras expected it to charge at the demon, but it never moved, black blood rained down on her from above where the bullets connected with the flesh of the demon. The blood hissed as it hit the grassy ground. Blood dripped on her jacket and a savage burning feeling ran down her back, Seras struggled getting out of her long jacket; the hot burning pain went with it as the tar like substance was threw away with her jacket.

She ran out from underneath the demon, it's clawed feet shifting it's bulk around to face the hell hound. Seras dived out over the swishing tail and rolled on the other side recovering her balance. Suddenly a roar split the stopped the screeching of the demon, a roar of power from the black wolf. Its skin wavering like fog. The remaining Vatican members began to back away now; this was a battle out of their league now. Seras leapt from her remaining position straight onto the creature's back, plunging her sword through the flesh and bone to where she through the heart would be, the black skin seemed thin with the veins pumping just under the skin, almost loosing her step on the slippery liquid film covering its skin. Blood exploded from the wound. She hit the heart, the black lump under the skin was its heart after all. Sticky burning tar splashed onto her gloved hands, the burning pain ripped through her hands, but she held on as the creature rocked and struggled to knock her off. But Seras held onto the sword, the handle now discoloured and ugly from the tar-like blood and dirt. As the creature leapt up she lost a footing but quickly recovered it as she held on for dear life. Then the demon lurched forward and landed on the ground, causing the ground to shake as it did. The beating lump inches underneath her stopped moving….it was dead. Seras immediately struggled to take off her gloves, not taking in anything around her at all, she managed to pull one off and threw that to the floor, and then the other came off soon with the help of the other glove. The burning stopped and luckily she escaped with only a slight redness that was evident on her hands, she hugged them close to her, still feeling the slight burning and the pain. Only just now noticing the tears running down her face in the concentration.

"Alu-Alucard?" She whispered weakly. Seras turned back to the demon to find it was a man, but the figure was cold, dead. There was no way to see his face and most of his body; most of it was mutilated beyond recognition. She turned away from the blood leaking sight immediately. Still holding her hands close to her she was unsure of what to do now.

Alex quickly recovered and rose from the ground, many members were injured, but few had been killed today. And he saw as he rose that the demon was dead. A mere man lay in the demon's stead. But then he saw Seras…she was a delicate little flower about to be trampled by the monster that lay claim to her. She was back to normal with her pure blond hair and blue eyes, Alex needed to get to her before Alucard did or he would lose her! Seras was shaking, although there was no wind, her shoulders shook as tears streaked down her face. The hell hound that was Alucard began to run over to her, every step he took he grew smaller and smaller. Alex seemed to see this in slow motion as horror dawned on his face. Seras looked up and saw Alucard coming toward her. No, this couldn't happen! Alex reached into his jacket pockets for his secret weapon against Alucard. But Alucard was drawing near! He was too close! Now the hell hound had reverted to his vampire form and was coming to embrace Seras, his arms were wide as Seras turned to him. But Alex aimed his gun and fired.

The bullet cut through the air as it travelled on it's journey, Alex's aim was true, Alucard never saw it coming before the bullet pierced the vampire's heart. At first Alucard just seemed irritated, but then realisation dawned on him. Pain filled his facial features as his journey to his love stopped and he fell to the floor. Seras' smile faltered and she went to rush to him, but Alex wouldn't allow it. Never!

"No!" He shouted as he aimed the gun that was meant to piece the King of Vampire's defences at his niece. She looked straight at him, their eyes met. He pulled the trigger. Alex's aim was true once again, but the smile on his face instantly left him when he realised what he had done.

Alucard was in pain, for the first time in his undead life he felt both physical and emotional pain. He was on his knees in the darkness of the grassy fields…a memory flashed across his eyes. His Lucy, killed at the hands of Van Helsing. Her screams as she was stabbed and rendered asunder, for being what they called a monster…no not again. His vision swam into focus as his Seras was shot in the heart, the smile left her face as she fell to her knees. Time seemed to stop as she did so. She plunged to the mud as thunder roared overhead as the first raindrops fell.

"Noooooo!" He screamed in agony and pure fury as his love was lost to him again. Seras turned to him with those blue eyes, she stared at him in the face and smiled. Just a simple smile…then she closed her eyes and fell to the floor. He knew his presence in her mind had made the regenerative abilities that could have saved her null for a while, which made her vulnerable just as she turned back. Just at the moment Alex had shot her. He wanted to tear them all apart, to rend them asunder, to kill them and their families, to make them feel what he felt! There was no God! He just played with them all like pawns on a chess board. And the most influential piece on the board, the queen, was dead. But Alucard's own pain in his chest came back full force, and he spluttered and coughed up blood. There was no longer any reason for him being there, and he felt himself weakening with every passing moment….so he vowed revenge silently and fled. Fled through the darkness and the shadows to his place of solace.

AN: And that's it! Next chapter over to you nlightnd! I listened to Angel of Darkness for the demon fight and the new Mad world for the last bit.

Oooo hang about…should I be hiding now?

(hides just in case)

Oh and please review, we want to know your comments on this.


	10. Howl to the moon Seras!

"How is he?" An anxious voice quietly snapped at the doctor currently poking and proding the creature lying on the gurney before them. Seething at the audacity of the Vatican to attack her own, she vowed they'd pay. As soon as Alucard was well and fully healed she planned on issuing execution orders for any of the foreign, religious sector left behind. They would die for this insult! Now, icy eyes stared at the doctor giving his report.

"Well, Sir Integra, this doesn't look good, putting it mildly."

"What do you mean this doesn't look good? They only shot him and he's a vampire for God's sake! He should've already regenerated by now. What's happened to him? Why is he not healing?" Thrusting her arms into her trouser pockets the young, aggravated heiress chomped on the end of an unlit cigar.

Removing his stethoscope from his patient's chest cavity, hanging it around his neck, the older man sighed. Running his hand through gray, thinning strands his breath expelling heavily as he debated how to break the news to the impatient woman. But Integra decided it for him.

"Just give it to me, doctor, no sugar coating please", she firmly told him. Her eyes strayed back to the creature who, in her eyes, seemed taller than the mountains, a controversial personality bigger than life, and lord forbid her next thought, but he was one of her closest friends. He'll be fine. Just give him until tonight, that's all he needs. Her thoughts were intterupted by the physician once again.

"This is serious, Integra." Looking down at the creature who appeared so human, who at the moment, his pale body hooked up to various lines of IV's, pulse ox and heart monitoring equipment, Alucard for the first time appeared frail and no longer infallible. "It won't matter what time of day or night he recovers is what I'm telling you." Gesturing for the pacing blond to have a seat he said, "Alucard, for whatever reasons, and whatever, however, the cause...has changed."

Ready to strangle the doctor for going easy and not being more forthcoming, Integra hissed, "What is going on with my damned vampire?! That's all I want to know! The how's and why's can follow." Leaning against the wall, hands still in her pockets, she inhaled deeply waiting for the doctor to finish his explanation. Listening to the steady beep of the monitors a horrible notion struck her. Was that? No. Surely not. Could he be? A pain struck deep as she hoped against all hope her notion was false. Not wanting to make assumptions she took in all the report given to her.

"Integra", he started while pointing to each individual instrument and monitor while explaining their purpose, "... as you can see for someone who's supposed to be dead, which, as you know, requires the absence of a pulse and heart beat... Alucard has now acquired both." Pausing a moment the doctor knew the next part would not be taken well at all. "He's no longer a vampire, Integra. He's altogether something different now. He's...human."

"What?!" Integra roared with all her vocal might. "He's human? When and how the hell did that happen?" Anger turned to fury and rage. Paladin Anderson was responsible for this she felt it in her heart. He'd been present at the operation last night. So several of her employees had reported. Damn that insufferable prick! A veritable thorn in her side, as was the organization he was part of.

Shocked that more than likely she'd lost the best weapon, and her closest friend, they had she muttered, "I need a drink." Head spinning, Integra against a pressing blackness; fought as the first stages of shock set in.

"As do I, " replied the doctor stunned by the man before him. He'd have a tough go of things once he wakened, realizing how drastically his status had changed. Imagine being the most powerful vampire for several centuries and suddenly being changed into human literally overnight. Those circumstances alone would cause mental trauma to anyone. But this wasn't just anyone. It was Alucard. One of their own. A creature used to having his way, killing creatures of all kinds while enjoying his immortal state. How would Hellsing survive a blow of this magnitude? Hell, how would Alucard survive this?

He watched as Integra straightened her posture and crossed over to Alucard's side. She tenderly touched his hand, then his face. Softly she stated, "I'm going to find out who did this to you and I'm going to make sure they suffer! I promise you, Alucard." Placing her fingertips lightly against his cheek she apologized repeatedly for this horrible wrong done to him. "They'll pay, Alucard. They'll pay." Tears slipped down her cheeks, falling onto the face of a man sleeping deeply, his body fighting to mend itself. She was afraid. A rare occasion indeed. Integra could count on one hand the times in her life she'd been truly afraid of something, and now was one of those times. Alucard as a vampire she could handle, but Alucard as a man...they'd been thrust into a completely new; unfamiliar territory.

Taking hold of his hand, she sat by his bed; laying her head down on their entwined fingers, emotions overwhelmed her and for the first time in a long time Integra wept.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Father Anderson?"

Turning from his niece's bedside his expression wearied and worried. "Yes?"

"How is she?"

The newcomer seemed to have a genuine interest in Seras' health and present condition. Shoulder-length brown hair fell in loose waves to his shoulders, blue eyes stared at him anxiously and ernestly. Tall and slender, he took Anderson's hand briefly shaking it while awaiting news of the young woman.

"Father Brandon. Why are you here?"

"Obviously I heard about the events that transpired while in England and I was worried about Seras. We'd spoken a few times, although I know she never mentioned me to anyone."

Skeptically, Anderson shook his head and stated matter-of-factly, "No, she didn't."

Smiling, he replied, "I requested her not to." And sensing that his fellow paladin was on the verge of asking why he said, "We were both new here and needed a friend. The two of us briefly talked about how she felt that she didn't fit in here and she longed to be elsewhere." Shrugging his shoulders he stated, "That was it. And the moment I heard of her injuries I wanted to ensure she'd be alright. What's her condition? If you don't mind me asking?"

"She's fine. Healing well for now and that's all we know." Seras' uncle was hesitant to tell this supposed friend of Seras anything. A feeling of mistrust washed over him the moment they'd shaken hands. Who was he really? Narrowing his green eyes thoughtfully, Alex resolved to check out this "Father Brandon". Something seemed not quite right.

Father Brandon asked, "Will you let me know if her condition should change?"

Alex nodded silently.

The other man muttered his thanks, turned on his heel quitting the room. Something was definitely unsettling about him. But what?

Alex stared down at his niece pale and still, her chest performing the required breathing motions pushing oxygen in and out of her damaged lungs. All the while he questioned himself about the previous night's actions. He hadn't cared a thing about Hellsing's vampire, but his niece...she was a part of his life. He'd known her since she was born, watching as she grew; developing into a beautiful, strong woman. He'd been forgiven twice for betraying her, but would she allow a third trespass? It was for her that he'd done it! He'd have sold his soul to keep that abberation from Seras! Whatever it took...that's what he'd have done.

One of their doctor's interrupted his introspection. Rising from her bedside he followed the man to another part of the room, allowing them to have their discussion outside of Seras' hearing.

"Father Anderson", the physician acknowledged.

"What's going on with my neice? Why hasn't she healed already?" Sneaking a glance in her direction he hissed, "She should've been up and going by now!" Crossing his arms, the insanely tall blond waited for the answers.

"We've tested her blood several times over as instructed per you. Several anomalies exist within her unique makeup." Pushing a lock of his black hair behind his ear he asked, "Do you remember the night Seras was bitten by a werewolf?"

"Yes. What of it?" Alex was quickly growing impatient with the doctor. Were all doctor's this slow in getting to the point? If so it was a miracle more patients didn't die as a result of their snail's pace!

"Apparently, something had been keeping the lycanthrope virus dormant. Kind of like it was caging it, rendering it unable to emerge and not allowing her to turn." His eyes burned with the challenge presented him; the amount of knowledge learned would research-wise be invaluable to him and other researchers. " Anyway, you stated that Seras had been hit with your unit's newest ammunition acquisitions, correct?"

"She was. Seras was struck by several, mainly from my weapon."

"Seras was either incredibly lucky or you missed on purpose. Not that I don't know the answer already." Holding his thumb and forefinger barely a half-inch apart he spoke in a serious tone, "That much, Alex. That's how close you came to losing her. The bullet only nicked her heart instead of penetrating it. Had that occurred you would've, this very day, been busy planning her funeral."

"From what we're able to derive so far...the effects of the bullets obliterated whatever seal held the wolf virus at bay. Now there's nothing holding it back. It can surface whenever it wants. The reason for this discovery is the multiple comparisons of blood samples taken before and after last night. The main anomaly after last night has become non-existant, in fact it's vanished, according to our most recent data. Due to that, we've assumed that is what kept the virus from becoming active and allowing Seras to transform. We've also theorized that this same previously prevalent element in her blood kept her regenerator abilities from enabling. So whatever you wiped from her system will bring down a house of cards, figuratively speaking. Seras is more vulnerable now than ever. Now, we have no way of determining, until she wakes, the effect everything will have on her link with the vampire. Whether it still exists or if it has died..." His words trailed off as his mind began the mental calculations and theories that would lead to a solid conclusion.

Smirking, the paladin sneered, "Don't you mean _former_ vampire?"

Neither knew that their conversation was clearly heard by the young woman a few beds down. And they were unaware that she'd retained enough of Alucard within, despite the Vatican's interference, made apparent by the ease with which she listened to their words. Eagerly she awaited the moment she could leave the infirmary and discover what else she had retained form him. At the same time she sadly wondered what they did to him. The contact between them sorely missed. The way he whispered to her...seducing her...something was missing. _He_ was missing. Their link usually vibrated constantly, alive with the emotions shared between them, but today it was silent. Dead. And for the first time she wondered if he'd made it alright. Reaching out again, she attempted contact. Still no answer. Blue eyes wept tears of frustration and what she hoped was premature grief. She hoped he was alive...somewhere...somehow!

Desperately she tried again to feel him, contact him, through their link ...nothing. Something was wrong. Seras felt it in her heart and in the absence of his voice. She missed it dreadfully! Something, no everything was wrong! Mentally panicking, she was frightened because she could neither sense or feel him. What had Section XIII done? More importantly, what had her uncle done? Had he killed the only one she'd ever loved? Feeling as if she were about to drown, the waters of fear and pain washing over, flooding her mind with nothing but the pain of loss. She felt she'd lost Alucard forever. He must be gone... That in itself had to be the explanation. If he wasn't then how were they managing to suppress a being more powerful and cunning than themselves?

Closing her eyes, tears flowed freely at the loss of him, their connection and the ability to touch him, mentally, when she pleased. Chest aching, hurting, Seras continued to cry over his loss. He was the first to touch her deep inside without attempting to get into her pants first. He'd seduced her with his thoughts and ghostly touches. And what would she do now without him? Soaking her pillow in tears, tears of regret, tears of loneliness; exhausted beyond words, Seras fell into a deep, dreaming sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile back at the infirmary at Hellsing:

Integra sitting tensely at her desk and smoking a cigar nearly jumped from her seat as her red phone rang. Picking it up, immediately alerted to events taking place in the infirmary she listened carefully as the doctor yelled into the phone, "Integra, you must come immediately! Alucard is conscious and he is pissed!"

The heiress flinched as she heard violent swearing, trays crashing, nurses, doctors and Alucard all yelling adding to the horrible cacophony. Shouting into the receiver, she stated, "On my way." Jumping up she ran full speed towards the medical wing passing a surprised Walter on the way. Not bothering to stop or turn she shouted, "Walter, follow me to the infirmary! Alucard's awake and raising hell!"

Switching directions to follow his employer the butler calmly asked, "And this surprises me how?"

Integra and Walter rushed into the infirmary directly into Alucard's room, the source of crashing metal and crude obsenities. Shocked, she breathlessly questioned the doctor, "What is going on here?"

Taking in her servant's nude, disheveled appearance, the blond, frigid eyes bulging at the proof of Alucard's attitude and bravado, wondered where his gown happened to be. Not that he had anything to be ashamed of, but his form would assuredly cause problems among the female staff if he didn't cover himself.

Enraged, the patient yelled, "What the hell is going on, Integra? This..._person_ so kindly instructed me that I've become human. Is this true?"

The rage in his eyes, the fury in his clenching jaw, his tall , tense stance, Alucard was reacting in a very human manner. If only he knew...

He started in her direction until she barked at him to stop and wrap himself in a sheet before approaching her. Seeing him in that light was something she never wanted in her head. Besides, he supposedly had fallen for a young woman named Seras. And Alucard was nothing more than a brother to her. There'd never be anything else between them. Never.

While Alucard slept recovered intel was brought to her attention and it wasn't pretty. The woman who'd captured his interest, and his dark interests was no more. The soldier reporting stated the young woman had been struck repeatedly with bullets. He'd seen her body riddled with them. He'd seen her fall, blood spurting from her lips as she cried out Alucard's name. The man swore he saw her breathe her last, her chest ceased to rise, the light gone from her alluring eyes. Seras had indeed died. She'd suffered cruelly at the hands of those Integra hated and despised. But to die in that situation was uncalled for; unnecessary.

Integra knew how Alucard would react the instant she informed him of his lover's passing; it'd be worse than when he woke on the gurney showing the power of his rage. And now she had to break the horrible news to him, hoping, in the deepest recesses of her heart, that his temper stayed off the seismic scale, and there'd be no attempts to tear them and the infirmary to tiny pieces!

A male nurse rushed in with an old, red robe. The color, ironically, a mockery. It was as crimson as his former eyes. The color of blood, the color that all vampire's exhibited in their eyes after the initial change. That'd be another blast to the kicker for him alright.

Pulling on the robe, Alucard demanded answers. And she was prepared to give them to him. The vampire, Alucard, couldn't harm her due to their blood bond, his enslavement and punishment for former deeds. But the man, Alucard, still appeared strong enough, capable enough to harm her if he pleased.

Her eyes roamed over the small portion of his chest revealed with the slightly parted edges of his robe, strongly muscles rippled as he moved and she knew then that he must feel helpless. He woke to an existence he hadn't lived in centuries, his body limited in ways that hadn't existed for years on end. What would he do?

"Alucard", she calmly began, "it is true. Whatever ammunition those Vatican bastards hit you with last night seems to forced your body to change, making it revert back into being human, a condition you've lived without for a long time. Now things as they stand are completely different. You're no longer have the ability to regenerate or use the powers once at your disposal." Her light blue eyes worried watched him for she was preparing to drop the bomb. Brace yourself, Integra, here goes nothing, she thought.

Apprenhension, confusion etched on his face, his concentration centered for a moment and he asked, "Integra, where's Seras?"

He'd wondered why she wasn't here. The last thing recounting in his memories was that of him making his way to her after that damned demon met his well-deserved end. Glancing down, his hand automatically went to his heart, the flesh there covered with layers of gauze, small spots of blood dotted the white, pristine surface reminiscent of splattered blood upon freshly fallen snow.

What happened to Seras? Where was she? He had to know she was safe. For if anything happened to her it'd be akin to the very moment he'd lost Lucy to Van Hellsing and the other hunters. Losing her had been a tremendous blow. After her death he'd refused to allow anyone near his heart again. And he'd wanted no one but her. Following her death...that's when Alucard truly became a beast, the monster of legends, the demon from hell no one wanted to face until Hellsing captured him. That's where it'd all began.

A light sheen of tears welled in the heiress' eyes. Emotions usually kept in reserve, Integra only exhibited feelings such as frustration and rage, all the emotions that were in the negative range. Occasionally she smiled, only it wasn't heart-felt. Wishing for a stout whiskey and a smoke she plunged into icy waters.

"Alucard, I don't know how else to tell you this but last night...Seras was killed. Numerous members of Section XIII gunned her down while firing at you. Reports indicated she didn't survive and died on the battlefield. I'm sorry, Alucard."

Further attempts at explaining failed. Her voice, watching his face contort in pain and sadness, choked under such powerful, strangulating emotions. She'd not known the young woman, but the fact that Seras had enthralled her servant wasn't taken lightly. She must've been something to captivate his interest. And she'd been stolen from him, cruelly, the chance for happiness, or contentment at the least, snatched abruptly from his hands.

Eyes, once red, now a brilliant blue, watered with the blow forced upon him a second time. "No. This can't be." His anguished, disbelieving whisper pierced her heart. Looking up to see the seriousness which covered Integra's face, Alucard felt dagger slash his heart yet again. His chest heavy with sorrow, a solitary tear fell slowly from his left eye signaling his torment. "Not again. Please not again!"

"I'm truly sorry, Alucard. Seras was lost during the fight, after the demon had been dispatched, her own people destroyed her." Feeling at a loss, herself, Integra moved to his side, showing genuine concern, she embraced him briefly. "I don't know what else to say, or do, Alucard. Help me out here." Moving towards him she stopped as he glared at her, furiously growling his rage and displeasure.

"Leave", he snarled.

His tone had changed, darkening, growling at the evil his enemies had done. Seras. Destroyed by her own. And he'd not been able to help her. He'd been unable to save her. He'd miserably failed her as he'd failed Lucy! History was the damnedest thing sometimes...it seemed regardless of the actions taken...sometimes history always repeats itself. No matter what you do, or try to do while holding back the tide, everything still manages to go wrong.

Integra watched as Alucard became enraged. The fury of his temper would ensnare them all. A storm was coming. The air around them grew cold and tense. Veins in his forehead and hands popped out, standing away from the skin, enlarging from his pounding heart and raised adrenaline levels.

"Get out!" Alucard yelled at them to go. He wanted to be alone. At the same time he wanted to obliterate, destroy everything in his path. They, the Vatican, had taken Seras from him and they would pay however he could make them pay. It would be done!

Backing away from her servant slowly, cautiously, her body reacting autmatically in preservation mode, she muttered under her breath, "Everyone...out now!"

Afraid to question her orders, and afraid of the pissed man on the verge of a murderous rage, the doctor, two nurses and Integra quickly abandoned the room leaving the former vampire to freely express his pain, sadness and rage.

Standing at the small rectangular-shaped window in his door, she flinched as objects were flung around the room clattering against walls or hitting the floor noisily. She heard him shout, "Why? Why her? Why couldn't it have been me?"

Repeating those phrases over and over, his fit ended approximately two hours later. His stint as a vampire may have ended, but he still had plenty of stamina! The sound of mourning and tears assailed her ears. This was too much for the heiress to comprehend. She was used to him being a smart ass, a creature filled with overconfidence and pranks, never showing emotions unless it was joy over killing a competent foe, or the mirth he put forth towards an upcoming battle, one worth his power and talents.

Putting her hand against the glass, she murmured, "Alucard, I'm sorry we couldn't save you both." His anguish was her own. And she felt miserable in the absence of her link with him. During the night, she'd felt something snap and instinctively she believed the moment she'd called out to him; receiving no answer, she felt certain he was dead. And then to see his bruised, badly beaten and shot-up figure stretched out on that gurney...it was a sight she never wanted to see ever again. The visual tortured her beyond words every time she closed her eyes. And because of this very reason she refused to sleep, refused to rest, to keep that hellish image from her mind.

"Damn it! I can't take this anymore", she hissed. Turning the knob to his room Integra entered, her heart breaking as she spotted him hunched over in the furthest corner forlorn and lost, shadows heavily resting under his eyes. Not wasting any time, she went to him. Sitting down on the floor next to him she hugged him; feeling somewhat comforted in the nearness of him while suffering from the the severance of the precious link between them. How could a higher power ask this of them? She was aware of the numerous, evil atrocities Alucard had committed previously, but hadn't his good deeds outnumbered them enough to qualify for nullification?

The two of them, master and servant, sat still for the longest taking comfort in what the other had to give. Eventually exhausted, they fell into darkness sleep claiming them for its own.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Section XIII HQ:

Daren burst into his father's room. "Father, we need you to come quickly!"

Alex, who'd been pouring over several tomes of vampire lore, rose from his seat. "What is it?" Eyes narrowed behind the wire glasses he wore. Wearily rubbing his eyes behind his glasses he patiently waited for whatever urgent news brought his son here and so quickly.

Chest heaving from the speed he used to get there, the blond said, "It's Seras! She's gone crazy and we believe the lycan virus is taking hold. She's already seriously injured seven members including a couple of the medical staff."

Green eyes flashed fire. "We must go. If that damned virus has surfaced she needs to be repressed and quickly. But first we need to make a stop and pick up something. We don't need another lycan tearing through the Vatican", he shouted as they took off running down the hallowed halls. Not again, he moaned. First they'd lost one of their own priests and he couldn't bear to lose Seras to this as well.

Meanwhile back in the infirmary isolation room Seras hunkered down against a wall, animalistic rage in her eyes and features. They'd attempted more tests, more injections and treatments. Her body immediately launched into self-preservation mode. Her sytem fighting itself amongst the lycan virus, various chemicals injected into her by that stupid physician, and what they didn't know yet...Alucard was still alive and well inside her. She may not be able to see him or hear him, but she felt a small part of him dwelling inside, carefully hidden from the monsters subjecting her to this tormenting hell.

"Get away from me!" Her voice normally dulcet and sweet, turned ugly, hateful. She growled at one of the assistants who dared approach her, hypodermic in hand. Turning her heated, reddish-blue gaze at her, she snarled, "You want to live another day then back off!"

The girl stepped back positive Seras would enact her threat if she moved any closer. She had no idea how they'd suppress this volatile creature. What she witnessed next would haunt her until she died.

Seras smirked as all the previously injected treatments and chemicals designed to obliterate the last remnants of her ties to Alucard, while finishing the last of her regenerator sessions oozed through the pores of her flesh. Green, blue, and other colored liquids, flowed fluidly down her skin hitting the floor, dripping, falling to the floor with many splattering sounds as her body purged the toxins from her system.

Shocked and horrified, someone muttered, "What is she doing? And how the hell did she do that?"

"Easily enough", Seras replied. "I've grown weary of your tests and your damned treatments", she snapped. "And here is your just reward." Opening her mouth to yell a mournful howling sound vibrated from her vocal chords instead.

Tension in the room spiked. Fear, a living, breathing apparition plagued them all, spreading out to touch all those in the locked room. Fear, adrenaline, hearts pounding; the smell of their fear permeated Seras' senses driving her insane, the maddening aroma's intermixing, taunting, beckoning, begging her for just a taste. One. Taste. That's all it wanted. One taste to fill it's hungering form. Come on, it whispered, it calls you...you want this. Their blood calls to you, the voice teased instigating her malevolent emotions, pushing her further over the edge.

Suddenly, the regenerator's limbs quickly elongated. Her arms, fingers, legs, feet and face stretched beyond the normal human shape. A muzzle pushed out from her nose, teeth became sharpened, fangs, saliva dripping from the razor sharp canines portruding slightly from an inhuman mouth.

"Oh, dear God!" The girl with the needle exclaimed.

Eyes appraised the girl coldly, shadowed evil swirled rapidly in their depths. "God? He can't help you now." Hair began sprouting all over her skin, clothes abruptly shredded landing on the cold floor. "I'm the hand of justice. You all deserve to die." The transformation complete, the creature reared back, a roar bellowed deep from within the confines of it's chest cavity. Lycan Seras rose on her extended hunches bringing her to a height of around seven feet. For the moment, she was almost taller than Alucard's natural height, and that was no small feat.

All the occupants in the room ran toward the door screaming, panic ensuing. There wouldn't be any escape until someone unlocked the isolation door and only three people had the key. One, was the head doctor supervising this treatments, who hung limply in Seras' bloodied jaws. Two, the research tech who'd been close to the doctor when hell had broken loose. And the third key...the minute, plastic card, the remaining escape, the last bid for freedom, rested in the hands of the petite, red-headed nurse who'd carried the needle attempting to shoot the contents into Seras prior to her emergence.

Shaking hands gripped the card firmly; she swiftly swiped it through the reader. Lights flashing green, the latches released with a hiss. The door sprang open allowing her and several others to escape, but she had to close it as quickly as it'd opened. The monster, Seras, tearing, clawing and biting through everyone in her way had made it to the door. The research tech was left alone in a room full of bodies and a pissed off werewolf.

Bracing her hands against the door, the nurse bowed her head as the tech's screams echoed in the room. Without warning his body slammed forcefully into the observation glass two feet away. Startled, she screamed with the impact, grateful the glass didn't shatter. "Thank God for that special glass they installed", she muttered tearfully. Body shaking from the amount of adrenaline and fear coursing through her veins the young girl listened carefully, waiting for some signs of the werewolf, or for Seras herself, to have reverted back to her humananoid state.

Moments crept by, her anxiousness increased. Swallowing the large, hard lump lodged in her throat, she gathered the courage to look out the square, clear surface allowing extra observation through the huge, metal door. Her brown eyes bulged in fright, her mouth opened in a scream but nothing came out. There, at the door was the monstrous creature, blood covering every inch; dark, red slightly viscous fluid, due to the coagulation, fell from the creature's fangs. Seras, still in wolf form, reared back; using her abnormal strength pounded on the entrance to the isolation room. Her blows forced the hinges to give a little, and the nurse just knew she was going to die. Kneeling on the floor she prayed to God that someone would save her from the creature inside. That's not how she imagined her life would end, so now she could only hope and pray for someone, anyone, to save her.

Out of nowhere a hand shoved her roughly aside, it's owner barking, "Out of the way, ma'am. Unit seven move in!"

Several men in black fatigues moved past her, one grabbing the key from her hand prompting her to scream, "No! You'll let it out! You can't go in there! She'll kill you all! Please, don't go", she begged. Her pleas fell on muted, if not deaf, ears. Card key in hand the leader swiped it, the door sprang open to reveal nothing but empty space and darkness.

Stepping throught the threshold, signaling the rest to follow, he entered the bloodied isolation room. All together the group simultaneously slid their night vision goggles from their forehead over their eyes. They weren't prepared for the macabre greeting left behind. One soldier commented, "Damn! She bloody massacred them!" He stated the obvious, otherwise he remained unaffected.

"Silence. She's in here somewhere."

The way the isolation rooms had been designed there were the obvious such as beds and bathrooms, but this room was special. There were multiple cabinets and closets holding the surplus of extra supplies. It was part of the lab itself. So unfortunately, there were ways of hiding or escaping should there be need.

"Men, fan out! Search everything in here." The commander was dubious that this werewolf could hide from them. Hell, she was over seven feet tall! How could a creature that tall hide so well? The area in question well-lit from the overhead lights now dark; only light from the observation area was allowed to stream in. So where could she be? A bad feeling settled in the pit of his stomach making him wish he hadn't had that spicy chili for supper. But it was that or hurt his wife's feelings and him being the intelligent guy that he was he knew it wasn't smart to hurt his wife's feelings. That was plain stupid and could lead to a case of cutting off your nose to spite your face. And getting cut off from other things as well.

One of the men taking point opened a door revealing storage space. Taking stock of everything through his goggles a blur of motion flew towards him. Yelling, acting accordingly to instincts his finger pulled heavily on the trigger, firing off several rounds of armor piercing ammo at a high rate. The blurred object in question...

"A damned cat? No way!" His buddy slapped him on the back jokingly telling him, "Man, this ain't the time nor the place to play Cat Skeet. You gotta lay off the caffeine. Seriously."

"Screw you, Peterson!" The young man fired back, embarrassed and rankled by the situation and his friend's lack of sympathy. "It could've happened to anyone."

"Yeah right, Davis." Smirking, Peterson teased, "It's funny that it always seems to happen to you. How odd is that?"

The two soldiers bickered until their commander ordered them to cease all chatter and arguments or risk being thrown in the brig post- mission.

"Yes sir", they duly acknowledged.

With their conversation halted, the pair looked at each other in confusion when several clear, thick, stringing threads fell from the ceiling above their heads. Heads tilting upwards, eyes searching in slow motion, their adrenaline pumped harder, faster. There, attached snugly above their heads; claws dug into the ceiling was the object of their hunt. Yelling at their commander, all present opened fire.

Dropping from the ceiling, landing gracefully, the werewolf ignored the gunfire and the bullets tearing her flesh. With a great swipe of her claws, she raked them across their face and chests, the first two soldiers were taken out in less than fifteen seconds. Licking the blood from her claws, mouth salivating, she eyed the rest while preparing her next attack.

"If that's the way you want to play bitch then that's the way we'll play" the leader shouted. Hitting the clip release, the spent clip fell to the ground and he quickly popped another in. Securing the new ammo into place, he cocked the powerful weapon sending the first of the special bullets into the metallic chamber. Locked and loaded. "Eat silver bullets!" Squeezing the trigger, a round flew from the barrell aimed directly at Seras. Maliciously grinning, the head of the soldiers watched in amusement knowing what happens to lycans hit by silver bullets. They die a rather gruesome, painful death.

An object flew by his head rapidly spinning in the air. His eyes widened in stunned disbelief. A sword had flown seemingly from nowhere, the silvery blade whirling with incredible speed, cutting down his bullet before it could reach his target. What the hell? Temporarily ignoring his target cost him for the next thing he knew pain assailed his body and he fell into darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing on the terrace outside Integra and Alucard sat side by side in the hopes that fresh air would do them both improvement. Staring at his profile, the urge to weep crept over her again. I can't do this, she admonished herself, my father would certainly not approve, but at the same time how can I remain detached while watching Alucard suffer?

Sighing, his long, black hair stirring in the breeze he sardonically smiled at the irony of his whereabouts. He was outside watching a most beautiful sunset giving rise to the birth of the oncoming night. The entire situation ironic. He'd wished every night since meeting Seras that the two of them could observer a sunset together. But there was no chance of that happening. Ever. Damn those Vatican fools!

Feeling so out of control, Alucard slammed his fist against the stone railing surrounding the terrace. Everything had rapidly spun wildly out of control. First things first...how to retrieve his lost vampire abilities and strengths. Then...revenge. Those involved in killing Seras would learn the meaning of torture and pain old world style. Alucard style.

Giving the sunset one last glance, he turned to Integra saying, "I'd like to return to my room if you don't mind. I'm feeling rather exhausted."

Knowing what occupied his mind, she nodded. Grabbing his arm lightly she escorted him back inside and away from the fading light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing over the lead commando, Seras slammed her claws down, penetrating the skin on his abdomen. Sadistically she enjoyed his screams, her animal nature wanted more, craved more. Bending down to finish the job, she winced as something broke her skin. Her head shot up. Snarling at the unwelcomed interruption, her eyes flashed, hatred fueling her intentions.

"Seras, I don't want to have to do this. Submit to us. Allow us to help you back to your old self."

The newcomer patiently waited for her to come to a decision. His finger poised on the trigger of the tranquilizer gun he carried. He stayed at the ready. All his former experience told him she wouldn't go the easy way. His instincts backed up that line of thought.

Defying the blond man's orders, Seras leaned down biting a chunk of flesh and organs from her captive's belly. Inwardly, she laughed at their brashness, their daring. She couldn't believe they thought themselves strong enough to confront her and win.

Angrily, green eyes narrowed. Regretfully he sighed. Firing three darts in consecutive shots, he watched as they pierced her skin. Pain filled howls echoed strangely within the room. Minutes later, he watched as the lycan transformed. Hair withdrew into the pores in her skin, lims shrank to normal size, muzzle and teeth retracted leaving a naked, unconscious Seras in it's wake.

Shaking his head, sadly he caressed her cheek, wistfully whispering, "I'm truly sorry, Seras. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want this for you." He allowed tears to fall in the seclusion of their setting. Morosely, apologetically, he said, "I'm sorry I could've save you from this. All I wanted was to save you..."

Hastily removing his coat, he covered her body, hugging her close. For an instant he thought it'd have been better had they left the link between Seras and Alucard alone. No matter how strongly he hated and despised the vampire, it was him that had kept the lycan virus captive, making it inactive. All of their membership had been wrong in assuming otherwise. Now Seras would have to pay the price for their stupidity and lack of foresight.

Smoothing her bloodied hair from her face, he place a light kiss on her quivering flesh. Rising to his feet, Seras held tightly in his arms, the paladin left the room in the direction of the infirmary. There were many an explanation to be sought and blame to be placed. It'd be another long night. There'd been too many of those here lately. Alex was tired. Mission after mission, little time for rest, and the situation with Seras left him walking a fine, precarious line.

Running down the hallway, precious cargo held closely to him, lights illuminating his face, grave and weary. Entering into the designated place, he laid her gently on a gurney and summoned a doctor. Within seconds a doctor arrived bedside and began his tedious exam, but not before ordering Alex from the curtained cubicle.

What had happened tonight? What the hell had gone so wrong? These were questions that would have to wait until his niece regained consciousness. Waiting on the physician to conclude his work, exhaustion crept up on him, eyelids drooped, head nodded, fighting it for all he was worth, Alex finally gave up, surrendering to the sleep which eagerly beckoned him.

Finishing the last portion of her exam, the doctor injected her with a strong sedative twice the normal strength. "We need to ensure she's completely out while we relocate her. We can't have a repeat performance from tonight."

Peeking around the curtain; ascertaining Alex was sleeping deeply, he pulled his head back in the cubicle. Giving his assistant orders, he stated, "Call containment and have them relocate her to our deepest sub-level isolation wing. They'll know exactly where to put her." His eyes glared hard at the nurse assisting him, "And do not, for any reason, give Anderson any clues to her whereabouts, nor is anyone to tell him of her condition. This is out of his hands now. Understand?"

"Understood, sir."

"Good. Now, go call the containment unit. You're dismissed."

Fifteen minutes later, the containment unit arrived, six men strong, heavily armed; bearing a metal container resembling a coffin. They verified her sleeping status before moving her to the metal transport. They were taking no chances. Period. Placing the container on a rolling cart, they pushed her past her sleeping uncle and down the hall. Entering an elevator they put in a secret code leading them to the lowest level of Section XIII. A place where only the most top ranking members knew existed. Wheeling her down a darkened hall, they approached her new lodging. Opening the door they pushed her inside and the door clicked shut behind them.

A/N: Hot damn, I'm done! Ludifer, you set me up good girl! I had a rough time deciding where I wanted to stop. Guess what? Now it's your turn! Hahaha :)


	11. Are you afraid of the darkness?

Seras opened her eyes. Her lids were heavy with drugs. Where was she? She lazily scanned the room. Not her room at all, she had woken with no covers, apart from what looked like an uncomfortable hospital gown. What was going on here? It was pitch black, she couldn't see a thing hardly in the gloom. But underneath her she felt padding, and on her back as well, she was sat up. But as she struggled to lift her arms she discovered she could not, they were heavy like iron and a clinking sound hovered to her ears. Her arms were chained, knowing this to be reality when she pulled on them, they would hardly move. She tried moving her legs to the same effect. Her breathing rapidly increased, struggling to keep calm. Where was she?

Tears appeared in her eyes as the memories flooded back, flashes of what she did. The rending, the tearing, the blood. It had felt so good….she truly was a monster. But was she to blame? Really? No…It was the Vatican, it was all their fault, she had had enough. Hatred for the Vatican bubbled in her veins. She HATED them! They had taken Alucard away, her life, her family, she felt numb. And now she was little more then a monster. If that was her fate she would accept it, what else did she now have in this world.

"Seras? Are you awake?" A voice pieced the gloom. Seras looked up, a door creaked open on the other side of the room. Light reaching into the dark room before being gobbled up by the gloom. The voice belonged to a man, she couldn't tell who it was as he shut the door behind him. "Now, now Seras. Are you going to be a good girl for me?" Seras was thinking, what the hell by now. Was he talking to her like a child? "I'm here to give you your medicine." She could hear the man get closer. No, no more medicine, no more injections. She would be damned if she let him, and them do anything else to her. She pulled on her restraints. They didn't budge. The man was now just inches away from her. "Stop struggling." He said. But she was no longer listening. Then as he realised she wouldn't give in a piece of cloth covered her mouth, the fumes filled her nose and mouth as she inhaled the drug. Making her woozy once again.

Alucard sat in his dark room, he couldn't see a thing in the darkness of his room now. And had to borrow a lamp from Walter. He felt so weak and useless. The light lit up the room, but it made his room seem different, not his own. His coffin lay on the ground but it would be impossible to sleep in it now. The jet black coffin lay on the floor, taunting him. He read the words on the coffin, they were always there, but he never actually read them anymore. They read:

'Hermes is my name

Eating my wings to make me tame.'

He was tame now. Too tame.

"I no longer have any wings." He spoke to himself. But then something seemed to hit him in the back of the neck! It felt like a bite, an insect perhaps. He slapped the back of his neck to find nothing. But then an image flashed before his eyes. A padded room, blackness….a man. But then it was gone. What was that? A memory…no, nothing like that happened to him…

For just a second a wave of ice filled her senses, shocking them awake. Even with the drug in her system. The man poised the needle above her arm but stopped. Even with the cloth over her mouth he looked up to see her staring right at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but the woman with now crimson orbs stopped him. Out of the shadows a black clawed hand reached out and snapped the syringe in two. Before clawing at his face. Seras pulled at her restraints with renewed vigour. But they held, they hissed as she realised they were pure silver. The man had already ran away, he leapt across the room and out again, she heard the door click. Locked. But as soon as she heard it her strength failed and the shadows disappeared, leaving her wondering if it really happened. The gloom of the room reappeared, its dissipation for a few seconds now returned. Blindness returned.

Alucard felt like a wounded animal, he couldn't do anything anymore…what was he supposed to do now. What if his powers never came back? Live as a human? Urgh, he'd kill himself before it came to that. Alucard automatically used his mind to summon his clothes, but nothing happened...

"Aaargh…I have to manually dress myself?" he moaned. Before getting up and moving to his closet, opening the doors. He wanted to wear his black suit, but there was nothing in here! Just cobwebs and spiders, not even moths existed here. Alucard sighed… knowing he would have to do with the white shirt he wore and black pants.

He couldn't stay here forever; he would go mad…well again. He snickered to himself.

Alucard decided to go for a walk, he opened the door to his room to walk out into the darkness of the corridor…it was blinding. He couldn't see past his own hand, having human eyes was pathetic. He sneered. Struggling to see he managed to see a light at the end of the corridor tunnel, a door was left open. Whether it was open on purpose for him, or by accident, he hoped it was the former then the latter. He struggled toward the light, his hand never leaving the wall for balance.

Integra scanned the letter she had received from her Vatican informer, it seems something wasn't quite right. And not everything added up. If Seras was dead, then where was her funeral, and why were more guards lining the base of operation in Rome. It was just a suspicious report, and the informer would look into it more before any conclusions were reached. Integra couldn't help but think that maybe Seras was alive. But she didn't want to raise her hopes, and definitely not Alucard's. It would crush him. But at least she could keep a secret from him now; he couldn't just delve into her mind whenever he wanted to. But that was not really a good thing, he felt so useless, not from their link, but because she knew he did.

Alucard managed to find their way toward the light at the end of the tunnel, he pulled open the secret door to his domain and out into the corridor, where it was fully lit and he could see. It was a posh mansion looking corridor with paintings lining the walls. Just as he shut the door behind him a group of the new Hellsing soldiers, the mercenaries passed him. They jogged passed and gave him a fearful nod. Whether they knew or not he couldn't guess, he wasn't used to reading body language any more. But one stopped, a man with a patch over one eye and a long orange-ish braid with the captain of the squad hat's on. A cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Even though their lifespan is so short, they wish to kill themselves earlier by smoking harmful fumes and drugs? He didn't understand these humans.

"Hey Alucard." He remembered the mercenary now. It was Pip, Alucard was in charge of showing them what a vampire could do after the attack on the Hellsing mansion by two freaks thinking they could take out Hellsing with a ghoul army and be heroes. It didn't work to say the least. But they had managed to kill off Hellsings army, so these mercenaries were hired. "Are you alright?" Pip asked, waking Alucard from his private thoughts, he was still way taller then the man. But Alucard didn't feel like talking to him at the moment. "C'mon you look like you could talk to someone." He was half right, he wanted…needed to talk to his Seras. But that was impossible. Although the thought of her sent his blood boiling.

"Leave me alone!" Alucard yelled in anger and lashed out. Swinging his fist straight for the man. Pip had surprise on his face, but he somehow ducked out of the way and retaliated, whether on instinct or feeling, but he swung a fist back and connected with Alucard's chin. Their strength was more equal now, and the force of the punch swung his head around as blood spurted from his mouth and he hit the floor.

"Oh my god Alucard! I'm so sorry!" Pip blubbered out, his face bright red. He just floored Alucard! Pip lent out an arm to help him up…but Alucard saw something behind Pip…blackness appeared on the wall at the far end of the corridor.

A portal like the ones he used to make appeared, and out jumped a black wolf! Identical to the hell hounds he used to control! Pip didn't seem to notice this at all. Even when the corridor darkened and the lights flashed with effort of staying on. The wolf charged down the corridor until all of a sudden it jumped up onto its back paws and continued to run, morphing as it did so. Soon Alucard looked into the eyes of…Seras! A crimson eyed fanged Seras ran straight for Pip and plunged a hand straight into his chest!

"I said do you want some help? Earth to Alucard." Pip spoke. Alucard woke from his daze and stared at the man…was that a dream? The lights were on, no darkness and Pip was clearly unharmed… Alucard began to laugh.

He laughed at himself and what he saw. Holding his head in his sorrow he couldn't help it. Pip pulled his hand back and stared in both confusion and fear… "Err..I'll be going now…" He spoke before running off down the corridor following his men. Tears streamed down Alucard's face, as he held his hands to his face. The laughing continued.

Alex woke up from his position on the chair…what time was it? He looked over to the bed..Seras was…gone! His eyes widened in panic. Where was she?! He shot up off his chair and looked around the room.

"Doctor!" he yelled, hoping to attract attention. Sure enough the man who had treated her earlier rushed in.

"Yes?" He calmly spoke. Alex gave him a look like knives.

"Where is she?" Rage filled his voice. He wasn't going to lose her, he promised not to let her out of his sight.

"That is a need to know basis, and you don't need to know." The Doctor smirked at him.

"What!?" Alex was furious, how could this doctor talk to him like that? How dare he? Alex pulled out a sword and held it at his throat. The Doctor's eyes went wide with fear.

"You-you are a paladin of the order, you cannot do this!" He stuttered. Alex bared his teeth, but he was right. He withdrew his blade and stormed off. Not noticing a young member watching this from just outside the room.

Walter was just about to get a blood pack from the cooler when he stopped himself…no he couldn't have that any more. Not that he wouldn't try…but it would make him sick. Walter scanned the contents of the cupboards and fridge to try and find something he could eat. Alucard would have to learn to chew again to have most food…until he spotted something. Tomato soup…that might do. He smiled to himself and pulled out the tin. Then a pan and set it on the stove. Thinking that he should warm it, slightly uncertain what he would prefer, but took a chance and poured the soup into the pan.

Alucard stumbled into the library, he never really reading, but he felt more at ease as he sat in the leather chair that belonged to Integra. The smell of books surrounded him. But soon there was a knock at the door. Alucard looked up from his musings.

"Yes?" the door was pushed open. By none other then Walter. His monocle reflecting the light in the room.

"Aaah there you are, I was looking for you." Alucard smirked at his old friend.

"Whatever for?" Hoping he wouldn't notice the wiped off blood on his chin.

"Why, for your dinner." Alucard looked over hopefully, but then sneered at the smell. A sort of soup…no blood.

"Walter.." He began. But Walter walked over to him carrying the tray, it held the brightest red soup he had ever seen, almost crimson, with a glass of red wine. A small vase with a rose was on the tray as well. Alucard sat still as Walter lay it on his lap. The smell of tomatoes wafted up to his nose. He sighed.

"I can't eat this." But Walter only smiled.

"Please try sir. You have to keep up your strength." With that he bowed his head in respect and left. Closing the door behind him. Not used to even holding a spoon anymore he picked it up, he quickly figured it out. Like riding a bike. He placed the spoon in the bowl and mixed it around, delaying actually eating it, even though it was going cold in front of him.

Integra looked at the urgent message given to her by Walter, he gave her the paper and then proceeded to stand by her side. She opened the folded paper and saw the message had been wrote down from perhaps a phone conversation.

It read that the informer had found out that there was a very good chance she was alive. Alexander Anderson had acted as if she was alive and the Doctor who had treated her must know her whereabouts…he acted as if he did. Integra smiled, so maybe there was hope after all, but should she tell Alucard? She didn't know if he was still bound to her or not. And wasn't sure whether to risk it.

Seras felt a pang of anger as she looked at the dark door, her thoughts of burning and killing the members keeping her awake as her eyes were threatening to droop. She couldn't fall asleep, what if they came in? That thought also woke her further, the anger and fear fuelling her. The silver chains felt like they were pulling her down.

What time was it? She couldn't tell in the gloom, but wild strength filled her veins, forcing her to pull at the chains. Blonde hair sprouted from her skin, fanning out into fur, her nails grew into claws, Seras knew what was happening, she couldn't stop it. Maybe she didn't want to. Maybe she could have her revenge. Froth built up in her mouth and down her chin as she struggled within herself, the gown ripping as Seras plastered an insane smile on her face. Little Seras was going home, she wanted to see her family, she wanted to rip them apart like a good little girl. (AN: Yes Seras is very close if not already lost it.).

A roar erupted from her frothy mouth as her muzzle cracked and elongated from her jaw, sharp canines forming from her human teeth. Her crimson eyes became bloodshot and crazy as she stood and pulled at the restraints, they strained to keep her down, and they bit into her skin causing blood to drip to the floor. Only succeeding in enraging her further. The chains creaked until she heard a satisfying snap, falling forward as she lost her balance. But quickly recovered, and the regenerator part of her quickly took care of her wounds. Her size quickly grew to that of a true werewolf, at least seven feet tall. Her ears picked up sounds from outside the door, muffled voices in panic. Their fear and blood sang to her, the singing was so loud! She couldn't stand it anymore. Seras as the creature she now was charged straight at the door. Bashing straight into it, it didn't budge. She savagely clawed and howled at it, demanding that the infernal door let her pass. But it didn't. It stood silent as ever. Seras balled her paw like hands into fists and banged at the door, each one sounded like bone grinding upon steel. Blood ran down the door as her skin was broken on her hands and knuckles, but each time she retracted her hand it healed instantly. To let the onslaught begin anew.

Alucard stared at the now cold soup, he couldn't eat it. He sipped the wine, but it tasted awful, so he left that as well. Putting the tray on the floor next to the chair he lounged back in the chair, the smell of leather and old books filling his weak human nose. But then that same pang hit the back of his neck, this couldn't purely be a coincidence! Feelings of pain, sadness, fury and rage filled his senses, but these feelings were not his own. He opened his eyes and saw darkness, then blood. He saw rather then felt powerful arms and hands repeatedly smash against the door. Again and again. Dents appeared in the door as a bloodlust grew, he felt a familiar presence, like before he was changed into this miserable human creature. The darkness and madness that came with it.

"Alucard?" A voice woke him up, he shot opened his eyes, he was on the floor. Looking up she saw his master Integra. She stared down at him in slight confusion.

The same ice cold wave hit her senses once again, and once again a blackness encircled her on the floor, what was it? But she watched as her body continued attacking the stubborn door. The inky blackness ran up along her body covering her fur, dying it black. The blackness spread up along her body, the feelings of hatred and rage seemed to enlarge and now control her mind. Madness leaked in the edges of her mind, she could hardly control herself any more. Some how the blackness was making those feelings worse, the darkness had now covered her entire being and now all she saw was red, a crimson view of the world. Like a bull it only served to enrage her more. The darkness pushed at the door with her, and the added strength caused the door to buckle, the blood covered dinted door began to strain and fail. Suddenly the door broke! The door fell to the floor with a crash, revealing a dark room with lights lining the ceiling. Creating an eerie glow, but apart from a table with two chairs, one fallen on the floor and one pushed back to the wall there was no one. On the table was a half played game of cards, perhaps poker. But she didn't care, all she knew was that it had taken too long to get out. The guards had long ran off, leaving her with a bitter taste in her mouth.

The smell of fear was still present in the room, well; she'd just follow them and make sure they didn't live to see tomorrow, for what they did to her. What they all did to her!

Seras whipped her tail and fell onto all fours, like a demented greyhound she ran, her great muscled arms seamlessly letting her run. The air snapped past her but she never felt it, the oily substance on her fur and skin blocked out both the cold and any warmth, as well as enhancing her negative feelings. With a crazed look in her eyes she ran down the corridor. At the end of the corridor was an elevator, not a normal one, but one you'd expect in an underground mine, the metal bars visible and the far wall, but the elevator itself was gone, already gone up with it's passengers, they may have hoped to trap her down below. She glanced at the button to call it down, it was bashed and broken, Seras growled. She wouldn't be stopped so easily, stepping into the actual space of the elevator she looked up. Darkness was above her blocking her view….but slowly her vision unclouded, it was still red, more crimson by now with bloodlust. But she could see as if it was the middle of the day. The elevator shaft was high, too high to see where it ended. But there at the top somewhere was a light now, just shining in-between the slit where the elevator ended and the new room. Seras tensed and bent her knees, before being let go like an arrow from a bow, she flew up with more power then even a werewolf should possess. But even that great leap did not get her even half way, when she was beginning to fall she reached out with her great clawed hands and gripped the iron and steel bars of the elevator shaft. Then slowly began to pull herself up. The iron and steel strained under her weight, but they held. She was nearly there when she began to hear voices once again! The voices reached her brain and sent a shock through her system, egging her further, to get there faster! A mad look of glee crossed her face as she climbed now, it didn't feel like her anymore. More like another persona, but she didn't care.

Integra looked over to her phone as it rang, the button flashing madly on the device wanting her to pick up. Walter's eyes shifted to the phone and back, wondering if she was going to pick it up, instead of stare at it. But he smiled when her daydream was broken and returned to what he was doing when she reached over and lifted the receiver to her ear.

"Integra speaking." A slightly panicked voice reached her through the machine, the boy who was the informer from the Vatican.

"I-I don't know how but…" He spoke, quavering slightly, Integra heard shouts and muffled noises through the phone as if people were rushing around behind him.

"Where…?" She was about to say where are you. But was suddenly cut off by a blood thirsty howl. Her blood froze. What was that? It was so…inhuman.

"Integra! I'm right at the elevator shaft, I was about to go down." Integra heard someone yelling at him in the background, but the boy ignored him, this needed to be reported. "Seras was down there! They were holding her captive. And now I see why…she's…" But he was cut off. Another howl broke through before a roar and the line went dead. Integra's face went white.

"Sir?" Walter spoke. Noticing her face. "Have they found Seras yet?" He asked. Integra slowly placed the phone back on the desk. She sat there staring at the phone and was slowly breathing in and out. Then a look of the same sharp steel woman once again flooded over her face, it always did in these situations. Last time was the attack by the Valatine brothers.

"Get a plane ready, we are going to the Vatican headquarters." Integra stood up from her chair. Walter bowed slightly.

"Yes right away sir." As Integra was about to get ready with her military looking uniform with her swords and guns she also shot Walter another order as he left.

"Find Alucard and bring him with us. He may not be the vampire he was, but he may know what is going on!" Walter raised a hand in recognition as he rushed off.

Seras savagely pushed against the elevator above her, opening the gap between the elevator and the floor wider. A roar left her jaws as she did so, putting the effort into her feat. Her claws pushing against the elevator, until suddenly it gave way, the elevator was raised above her head and she pushed herself in head first. The blood and froth dripping from her fangs as she did so. In the room were men stood around. They suddenly held their guns up, all the men were Vatican members and one at the back seemed to be speaking into a phone. But one of the men near the front turned and smacked him, the phone dropping to the floor before the same man stamped on it. The fear and anger shining in his eyes as he did so. Before shoving a gun into the hands of the young looking lad. Then as she raised herself higher the rain of bullets was loosed from their guns. Ripping through her face and fur as she continued climbing up. But the bullets did not hurt, sting slightly, before regenerating immediately. Which only served as an annoyance then fear of the bullets. Seras pulled the rest of her massive body out of the elevator shaft, the actual elevator on top of her moving as she did, until she was fully out. The bullets still slamming into her, but to little effect, this evident in the faces of the Vatican members. Then suddenly the elevator lurched, creaked and fell. It fell like a dead weight to the ground far below. A loud crash and the telltale smell of fire and smoke letting them know it had landed. The monster that was Seras lurched up onto her read legs and dove for the men just ahead of her. The fear on their faces as they paled at her charge, but they had no time to run, just to die. Seras opened her gaping maw and chomped down on the man's head; taking it with her and ripping it clean from his shoulders. Blood exploded from the man's neck, the blood raining down onto her fur. She felt another bullet catch her in the head and shoulder, stinging as it regenerated. She couldn't take them both out at the same time, but then suddenly, as if her body had heard her thoughts her shoulders shuddered and morphed into the heads of two gigantic wolves! But Seras dismissed this and gorged herself on the flesh and blood of the dead man. As the head's growled and howled as they bit at the air trying to get free, then they were, they charged out over the ground as they leapt for their own prey. The men died just as quickly as they were practically eaten alive by the black wolves. Blood spread out along the floor, flowing like a river, sending Seras to become entranced even more, and with the wolves now totally separate from her body they danced along the floor covered in blood drinking in every drop. They were beautiful, but Seras didn't know where they came from.

AN: and I'm going to leave it there. Next chapter nlightnd! Mwahahaha!


	12. The eyes of the wolf

Seras watched in morbid fascination as the wolves went about their business, cleaning up after their mistress, although she had no clue that it was her. She'd brought them here to aid her, protect her and join her in the bountiful feasts that lay before them. A feast of flesh and blood. Her eyes, possessed, lit with sadistic pleasure at the screams of those being mutilated; made her think of a garish lullaby so she threw out her arms and began to sing. And the many wolves surrounded her joined in creating a chilling, vocalized symphony, their howls a haunting, frightening touch.

__

A small formation of helicopters containing multiple passengers of civilians and soldiers, passengers who willingly accepted their duty; anxoius to once again break into battle, obliterating the heretic creature or creatures awaiting them. Crossing the ocean, while making their way to Rome, the groups received their only debriefing courtesty Sir Integra. The situation grim and information. An audio recorder played back the conversation of the voice that had spoken to Integra. Sounds of screaming, roaring, metal crashing and general chaos commanded all the attention. The howls which next penetrated eerily through the speakers gave the men chills. Signaling to Walter, Integra instructed him to shut off the recording.

Speaking into the headset she was given, "The only clue we have is that this is no ordinary, supernatural creature. My instincts tell me we're dealing with a lycan, a very violent, blood-hungry, vengeful one." Sneaking a glance at the man by her side who nodded, she said, "Alucard agrees with my assumption, and that is the form of creature we'll be going up against. And prepare yourselves gentlemen, who knows the kind of bloodshed and macabre scenery we'll find. All I ask if that you all comport yourself with the dignity and honor that Hellsing is famous for. And while you're at it exterminate this creature which invaded Section XIII, making them look like incompetent fools."

The soldiers burst into laughter. They all knew how she felt about the Vatican. And they were all too aware of how she felt about one of it's top officials...Maxwell. His icy deameanor equaled her own, and he had this knowing glare in his eyes right before he committed a betrayal against you, she remembered hatefully. He was someone you never wanted at your back or you'd be constantly checking to make sure there was no weapon embedded there while you weren't looking.

Integra thought it funny as hell that Maxwell and Anderson were stumbling around trying to explain this situation to _their_ superiors! Just imaging Maxwell sweating like the pig he is...very pleasant indeed. She only wished she could be present to hear the whole thing. A fly on the wall, or in all reality, a vampire would be incredibly useful right now, but since she had neither, Integra sufficed to use her imagination. A very dark and unforgiving place if you're an enemy.

The soldiers talked amongst themselves, digesting what little information had been given. They knew a horrible creature of legends awaited them on arrival, still trapped within the halls of the place where it had been made. An ironic twist. A secret organization that created a monster now being devoured by that same creation...irony in it's worst form.

The only thing any of them really knew beyond the Vatican's secret organization being torn asunder was that they were going hunting...on Vatican territory! That idea alone whetted Integra's appetite. She wanted revenge for their uncalled for, violent, attack on English soil harming several of her dedicated soldiers in the process. She'd phoned Maxwell several hours later calling him everything but a psychotic madman who needed his nuts removed. Permanently! Double ouch...

Turning to say something to Alucard, who at the moment was peering out his window; watching the moon's ethereal light dance over the slightly rolling waves, the iron-willed woman wondered if he'd be able to carry out his duty. Would he be able to kill this thing if it was Seras? The intelligence given her pointed out this very likelihood, but she couldn't bear to tell the men, or Alucard. She couldn't even tell him that his beloved was very much alive. Deep down she knew eventually he'd find out and hate her for withholding the knowledge from him, but she honestly felt it was better this way. For all of them.

Reaching out to him, Integra placed her hand lightly atop of his own. "Everything will work out, Alucard, you'll see."

Suspiciously, his beautiful blue eyes searched hers. "Is there something you're not telling me, Integra?" His question barely uttered and she shook her head denying any hidden knowledge. He glared at her darkly, a semblance of the old Alucard stared at her through his humanized eyes. He still possessed physical strength and at times experienced flashes of visions currently happening though he couldn't say where they were happening.

"No, no, I just have a feeling, that's all", she protested. Mentally, her head screamed, 'liar', at the top of it's lungs, blaring her untruth along invisible waves; waiting for someone to pick them up, calling her on the huge fib she'd uttered. She'd never lied to Alucard before, but how would he react, in human terms, knowing that Seras was probably the lycan creature, knowing he had no choice but to destroy her and live with himself afterwards. Her reasoning outweighed her guilt, except that it seemed that Alucard had far greater things weighing him down, evident in his slouching posture and pensive silence. The head of Hellsing wished at that moment their link hadn't been severed for she missed their connection, that closeness that only they shared and she wished he'd talk to her as he once used to.

Sorrowfully peering at Alucard and then out the same window, Integra sighed heavily.

_**At the Vatican:**_

Running full speed down the halls of Section XIII, she eagerly hunted for her next victims. She'd smelled blood, tasted blood, she'd bathed in it; she'd received whiffs of fresh, living blood, not like the blood from her slaughtered victims. The adrenaline rush kind. Howling she rushed towards the untainted smell. They were hiding. They were afraid. And they should be!

Her muscular limbs propelled her down the lengths of the hall at great speeds, paws padded, slapping gently along the floor in her search. It was growing closer. Their fear, adrenaline and pounding hearts called her, a siren to a fool, she mused. They must realize their situation is hopeless and no one can save them now. With another loud, piercing howl, Seras moved quickly, heading towards the huddled victims, hidden somewhere in this massive area; praying to God he'd deliver them from this killing maching of evil.

_**Back on the helicopters:**_

"We're here", she muttered nervously. Integra wasn't certain she was all to prepared, herself, for what lay ahead. Silently thankful she hadn't eaten lunch, she forced her mind back to the job at hand. No matter how gruesome it still had to be done. Sneaking a glance at her former ace weapon, her chest tightened at his preoccupied status. Somehow he had to snap out of it and it may be up to her to do so. But first, she decided to wait a few minutes to see if he'd spring to reality.

Alucard still hadn't said a word. Even as the choppers began their landing procedures, checking and rechecking everything, the permanent landing apparatus' touched the ground gently. Integra barked out orders, soldiers quickly ran from their seats, grabbed weapons and jumped from the helicopter's door.

Standing at the door preparing to leap herself, Integra was surprised as a hand touched her shoulder.

"Wait", he said. "Let me help you." Alucard jumped from the door, his feet landed flat on the ground, and he grabbed her by the waist setting her gently down on the grassy lawn.

"Thank you", she whispered breathlessly. Her servant had never offered such service before. Of course he'd never been human the entire time they'd been acquainted. His eyes held so much confliction. Damn the Vatican and their drugs! Had it not been for their damned interference Alucard would still be a vampire and not suffering from mortal emotions and failings, such as failing Seras. He wouldn't be tearing himself apart thinking of her and her death, how he could have saved her had he only ignored his master's main directive. No drinking blood from humans, nor turning them into vampires unless expressly ordered by Integra or Her Majesty, herself. Hang that infernal directive! Her eyes squinted angrily and she ordered the soldiers to full out attack and invade.

Firing a grenade towards a locked, steel door, it exploded destroying the huge, wide, metallic doorway opening a path for their invasion. Running as fast as they could bearing multiple weapons and supplies, they entered the building hoping to find the creature before it escaped into the local surroundings, killing and maiming the populace living nearby.

Alucard glanced at Integra. Pulling her close, he said, "Master, I think it best you stay close to me." He smiled briefly as she nodded. He took her hand and pulled her into the darkened, stoned, violent mire.

_**Inside the Vatican:**_

Several priests and paladins alike hunkered in an enclosed, cool, dark room. Their breaths erupting in broken, rapid gasps; hands clasped tightly in prayer. Their fear- a powerful aphrodisiac for the beast methodically hunting them within Section XIII's walls. But who wouldn't be afraid when faced with such a terrible, monstrous adversary? One who cared neither for prayers nor tears. A creature who craved only violence, death, blood and fear.

"Will it find us here?" One of the younger priests blurted whisperingly at his leader. Truthfully, the lad didn't want to be torn to pieces. Even more so, he didn't want to die. Not tonight, not tomorrow. He'd always wanted to die of old age in his sleep. And now that dream may be denied him.

The priest could find no voice to answer. With his very advanced age, he considered it a miracle he hadn't keeled over from a heart attack! Reaching out with his pale, lined hand he reached out through the darkness and patted the young man's arm in what he hoped was a reassuring manner.

"She'll eventually find us here", a calm paladin stated.

"_She_", the young man sqeaked.

"Yes, she."

Frightened, but curious, the young man asked the paladin, "Who is she?" Impatiently, he waited for an answer to shed light on tonight's attack. At least an answer would give it meaning. There's nothing worse than men dying for meaningless reasons, though they occurred on a daily basis in the real world. He needed to know that tonight wasn't about someone wiping out men and their existance for the sake of hiding something. That's usually how it works. He may be young but he was far from stupid.

"Her name is Seras. Do you know Paladin Alexander Anderdson?"

"Yes. Who doesn't?"

Anderson was a rather scary man, the young priest thought. Tall, built with wide shoulders, burning, intensive, intelligent, green eyes with a very violent, fanatical nature, at times. Little more than a well-oiled machine for the Vatican, and an excuse to step on a certain heiress' toes, the man was a mystery aside from his work. In other words, he usually was a man he shied away from, however, Anderson been nothing but kind and gentle to his niece since her arrival. Such a mortal contradiction, greatly varied ends of the spectrum combined into one confusion personality.

"Seras is the niece of Anderson. He'd brought her here to become the next generation Paladin/Regenator. But apparently, she'd been seeing a vampire secretly, and not just any vampire but Big Red himself."

The paladin paused upon hearing the younger man's gasp.

"I see you've heard of him too", he drawled.

"Yes. He's none other than Alucard, the very first vampire and Hunter for Hellsing. He was forcibly enslaved to that family centuries ago." The young man apalled by Seras' lack of common sense hoped the relationship had been stopped. Before she joined the ranks of the undead and they'd be forced to hunt her as well.

The paladin smiled in the darkness. "Very good. You're not completely useless or stupid after all", he sarcastically replied. "It seems that Alucard had preprogrammed her mind to deny any commands, orders or treatments given her by anyone but him. Each Regenerator treatment caused her to go beserk and no one knew why. The girl, while in vampire/paladin form took on a wolf singlehandedly and destroyed it with little effort. But her unpredicted strength and traits refused to surface unless she was angry or her very life endangered. All those in Anderson's unit, including myself, believed it all boiled down to Seras and Alucard, and whatever he'd done to her. Eventually her uncle figured out what had happened, and the last mission we were sent on to England resulted in both Seras and Alucard being bombarded with our new ammo. These bullets, designed by our very best scientist, were made to shatter the link between Alucard and Seras and turn Alucard back into a human."

Digesting this information, the young man said, "Okay, I can believe this. After all I've seen tonight, I'll just about believe anything, but I do have a question."

Impatiently, the paladin grunted, "Ask it!"

"How do you know all this?"

"Because...I was there!"

The young priest felt disturbed by the tale of the creature hunting them. Of course she was driven by revenge, why wouldn't she be? "I can only hope she'll forgive us all."

"Stow your forgiveness speech because I can assure you she doesn't give a damn! All she's interested in is killing and painting the Vatican red. That's all she knows while in this form and I'm one of the few who can stop her!"

The unknown paladin abruptly cut off his words only to shush the young, frightened priest. There it was. A sound of soft, muted footsteps...right outside the door. Or was it?

__

Footsteps pounded against the tiled floor, echoing down the hallways; hoping to draw the creature to the thunder-like sound. Anxious to face this horrendous creature of legends, weapons at the ready; waiting to fire in a second's notice.

The leader mumbled something into his headset, immediately receiving orders he nodded gesturing to the soldiers to keep moving. Search out and capture. And if resistance is more than deemed safe...destroy.

And so with the leader's relayed orders they continued forwards through the darkened hallways, emergency lighting providing a bare essential amount of light stretched out along the corridors. The small amount of light sparked an eery, uneasy feeling. Despite the area's huge layout there was complete silence. No screaming, howling, growling rang out anywhere. The varitable calm before the storm. This is how the situation seemed. Everything was too quiet. Where the hell was everyone? Surely not every person in this facility had been killed already? A few of them had to have had time to escape while the creature killed others starting at the lower levels. So where were they?

__

"Is it here?"

The young priest, impatient for the ordeal to be done, stood up. Withdrawing a small light from his robe, he held it up letting him see the face of the paladin with whom he'd been conversing. "Who are you, paladin?"

"We don't have time for this! Put that light away", he hissed.

"Answer my questions."

Surveying the blond hair and slightly muscular build he probed again, "Exactly who are you? And is the creature near?"

Rubbing his forehead harshly, the paladin replied, "I'm Darin, son of Anderson, and yes, she's near."

Gasping, the young man couldn't believe his fortune! He'd been longing to meet with the very man before him. But the thought paled in comparison to the dangerous situation they'd been thrust into. "How close is she?"

None of the other ten people in the room strived to comment. They were so afraid of being found they made not a sound for fear of discovery and death.

Darin grabbed for his sword, finding empty air. Angrily, he cursed; immediately apologizing for his thoughtlessness. "How can I take on a lycan with no weapon?"

No one had an answer to that so they continued to stay quiet.

The young man began to speak and Darin slapped his hand over his mouth. "What is it", he muttered. "What's going on? Is she here?"

Seething, he whispered, "Yes, she's here. I feel her. She's somewhere close."

Suddenly, a great weight came crashing against the door. Bam! Again and again. Everyone but Darin and the young man cried out, screamed or yelled. Darin placed his hands against the metal feeling it strain under the creature's massive power.

Turning in the direction of the boy's breathing, Darin asked, "What's your name?"

"My n-name", he stuttered. "Why do you want to know my name now?"

"Well, if we're going to die I figured I should at least know who I'm dying with, don't you?"

Chuckling nervously, he replied, "Good point. I am Adam."

Quickly grasping Adam's hand in a firm grip Darin smirked, saying, "Nice to meet you Adam. And I'm sure it'll be a brief pleasure dying with you."

"Dying? What do you mean dying?" His eyes darted around searching for any exit but the door a few inches from their faces. Grabbing and tugging on Darin's sleeve, his voice pitched slightly a half octave higher, he pleaded, "Don't you want to try to live? Try to escape?"

Slapping him on the back Darin laughed. "Somehow I just knew I'd like you."

"Why is that?"

Pulling some material from his ammo belt Darin carefully strung it around the door frame. "You may look like a wimp, but you act like you've got guts." Darin handed him a wire and told him not to drop it. And of course Adam had to know why not. "That's the fuse and if you drop that little baby before I'm ready...you won't have to worry about the wolf getting you."

"Why?"

"What the hell is it with you and that aggravating question why?"

"I don't know...it's my favorite", he offered.

"Well pick another one!"

"Why?"

Ceasing his work, Darin towered over the scared young priest. "Let me put it in a way you'll understand. If you don't stop the 'why' I'll personally kick your ass and send you to our beloved maker. How's that for 'why'?"

Swallowing hard, the lump in his throat trailed down to his stomach, he stated, "I understand perfectly."

"Good." The older, blond man took the fuse from him and expediently finished his work. "Okay, now everyone stand back." That was the only warning he felt obliged to give. If they weren't paying attention it wasn't his fault.

"Wh-"

"Finish that question and you'll pick your jaw off the ground, so help me."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, just get against the wall. This door's gonna blow and when it does be prepared to run like hell. The lycan will be out there, hungry and ready to kill, so I advise you to run for all your worth. Don't look back no matter what you see, what you hear or who you hear. This is all the help I can give."

__

Rushing through the corridors, the soldiers pressed on. At the back of the formation Alucard suddenly stopped, bringing Integra to a screeching halt at his side. Head cocked, eyes intently watching, his body tense and tight, he seemed to be listening to something, trying to discern something puzzling.

Pointing up ahead, his voice low and devilish. "It's there."

"You mean the werewolf?" Integra could only surmise his meaning as he hadn't made it very clear and in the end that'd been precisely his cryptic meaning.

Nodding slightly he smiled. Then the sound of something large banging against a metallic object echoed down the hallway towards them. An angry growl emanated further down; sending chills down the groups spines. A long, loud, frightening howl accompanied the growl. "There he is. Let's go hunting." Alucard strode forward, cool and confident, no worries occupying any part of his thoughts. He was set on only one thing now...to hunt down and kill the creature roaming these premises.

His actions and words, a knife so sharp, penetrated Integra's heart. She wondered how would the creature (Seras) react when faced with Alucard. Would the shock of seeing him cause her to revert? Tapping her jacket pocket she thought, if it doesn't then I have the means resting in my hands. A vial with dark blue liquid sloshed gently as she moved to follow Alucard. Hopefully last resort means wouldn't be needed. That's all she could hope for as the sprinted towards the creature, caution to the wind.

Upon hearing an explosion and feeling the building rock, Alucard, Integra and the rest of Hellsing who were present pushed harder, faster, to arrive and contain the threat.

__

The door had blown off it's hinges, dark smoke everywhere and barely anyone could see the emergency lights stretched down the halls. Taking the paladins word, all of the men ran from the room happy they couldn't see or hear any sighs of the lycan. They all arrived at the same conclusion...that it'd been blown to hell with the door, but they were wrong.

Before the smoke could clear, fur, fangs and claws split the smoke and debris grabbing helpless victims, chewing them up and spitting them out. Adam was one of the last to leave, trying to assure his fellow men made escaped, but, alas, that was not to be his fate. As his back was turned, the wolf sprung; her massive jaws clenched shut tightly grinding his body, jarring his teeth, blood pouring from his mouth and wounds.

Darin's eyes closed with the image and reopened with a vow. "They'll pay for this my friend. I'll make certain they do." Slipping through the darkness, he left to find his father and see what damages they'd suffered. It'd be a miracle if they were able to recoup. And it'd take a very long time to dig through rubble and bodies to identify all those who'd perished. A long time indeed.

__

"What the bloody hell?"

An astonished Integra stood still, shocked by the creature before her. Alucard at her side and the soldiers behind her, she hoped one of the two managed to subdue it before it was too late.

"Master, behind me! Get behind the soldiers, now!" Alucard shoved her backwards just in time as the werewolf turned towards them, a young male in it's jaws, blood pouring down it's fur; with a swift jerking motion the body flew from it's mouth, striking the hard tiled wall. The body landing with a sickening thud as it hit the wall, slowly sliding down to the floor; leaving behind a trail of dark, red fluid in it's wake.

Snarling, the beast stared at Alucard, studying him, what little movement he indulged. He could see the telltale emotions of vengeance and pain in it's eyes. The eyes were what got him. They were as blue as the ocean on a summer's day. Who was this creature really? Didn't matter though, it had to be put down. More than enough people had died tonight for it's blood thirst.

Alucard pulled out his new weapon, Dragon, that Walter had forged for him. It'd been a pity that he'd become human. For now, he couldn't discharge his old weapons as the recoil would shatter his wrist all the way to his shoulder. Being human can really be a bitch, he mused. Just when you really need something...it's not there. He'd find a way to regain his immortality whatever it took, he'd do.

Rising on it's hunches, the lycan stood showing the former vampire it's impressive height. Alucard immediately replied that that didn't mean shit to him and he was growing bored. Infuriated, the werewolf charged Alucard and Integra screamed out, "No, Seras! Don't!"

Alucard stopped in his tracks as he heard his beloved's name. This couldn't be...this couldn't be Seras. No. It couldn't. His mind wouldn't accept it.

Seeing the creature barreling towards him, fear struck deep. He wanted to live, not die. This mortal emotion- fear motivated him. But also, he had to face the fact that for now he was mortal. And he could die just like every other human being.

Heart pounding, adrenaline racing, he raised his gun instinctively, painfully aware of his duty. But that didn't stop it from hurting like hell all the same. Watching in amazement and confusement, Alucard, seeing the beast hurtling towards him full speed, observed the creature in mid-run as as it began to revert phases.

There was a sound of a muted weapon firing.

"No", Alucard shouted. "Don't shoot! Hold your fire!"

A projectile streamed past the former vampire striking Seras in her neck. With a roar she tore it from her flesh, flinging it to the side. She continued to run towards him, the weapon having no effect.

Suddenly, all her werewolf aspects and traits retreated. Fur, teeth and claws pulled back into the skin; disappearing under her flesh.

A very human Seras collapsed mid-stride, falling to the cold ground. "Alucard", she whispered. "Where are you?"

Kneeling down besider her, he gathered her shivering form into his strong, muscular arms. "I'm here", he answered, where I belong." He glanced up at Integra who'd ordered everyone to shoulder their weapons and stand down, he whispered, "Thank you."

"Here, Alucard, wrap her in this." Integra threw a large blanket in their direction; smiling with relief that she was safe at last, and that she was indeed alive.

Alucard suddenly had a strange look on his face. "Integra? Integra something's wrong...she's shaking, but she's not breathing!"

Integra verified his statement and ordered him to get her to the helicopter. "Hurry! We'll fly her to the nearest hospital and Hellsing's too far, so we'll have to depend on one here. Hurry!"

Alucard rose to his feet, running like the wind with Seras wrapped tightly in his arms. Even though he was mortal, she was still tiny compared to his towering frame. Boots slapping against wetness, he didn't pause to look for he knew what it was. It was blood.

Within moments, he'd reached the helicopter, carefully tucked her in and waited for Integra. She, and the rest of the soldiers, had been right behind him all along. Everyone loaded and ready the chopper geared up for landing and quickly completed all required procedures before taking off.

The helicopter gently lifted into the air, heading for a local hospital.

Alucard, sitting beside Seras, who lay still and silent, took turns with Pip and several others in manually breathing for Seras until she could accomplish it on her own, as they flew through the skies. All the while he whispered fiercely, "Don't you dare die on me, Seras! We've gone through too much to lose each other now!"

A sharp pain resounded in his head and instantly he could feel what she felt, hear her thoughts. Wait a minute, he said. Her heart beat sounded erratically in his mind, her mental cries assailed him. If I can feel, hear and see this that must mean...and as soon as they'd come, they'd gone again. He could only hear and feel what he heard and felt. He could hear no heart beat. Through her he could feel nothing at all, now. Something snapped their link, interrupting the brief transmission between them. Why? Once again so many questions with no answers.

Sighing, he held tightly to her as Integra announced, "We're here."

Touching down, a medical team raced out onto the pad, opened the door, placing Seras on a gurney; rushing her back inside for expedient medical treatment.

Both Alucard and Integra rushed in with the team only to be halted outside the trauma department and ordered to wait outside. Strangely, the former vampire continued to be assaulted off and on mentally with Seras' pain and anguish. How could this be? Either he was mortal or vampire? Confused he wondered, so what the hell am I?

Sitting together yet alone, the brunette and blond due suffered under an oppresive silence. Wanting to comfort him yet knowing it wasn't her place...was strange. Never in her life had she wanted to hug him or talk to him and make things better. He was her servant and her friend. And for once she was grateful to Seras for bring back the softer, saner side of him.

Hours later, still no word, they begun to fear the worst. The soldiers and The Geese had been instructed to return to Hellsing and await further orders. With no one else there, Alucard and Integra were left alone to ponder on the evening's events.

Abruptly, the doors burst open admitting a young, male doctor. Alucard and Integra leaped to their feet, hope in their eyes. Anxiously awaiting news, she asked, "How is she?"

Expelling a breath, wearily he sighed. "We have to talk."

A/N: Ok...back to you Ludifer...hope you have fun with this... :)


	13. Light in darkness

Expelling a breath, wearily he sighed. "We have to talk."

Integra stole a glance at Alucard, his face looked serious. His eyebrows met in concentration and light anger at this man and his news. But Integra looked back to the small man in the doctors' uniform.

"What is it?" She asked when he had not continued. The Doctor's eyes side glanced at Alucard who was staring at the poor man, then to Integra. He pushed his glasses up his nose and scratched his chin.

"It seems that the girl has fallen into a coma after we stabilised her. I don't understand why, but her brain function has lessened to a point where she has to be put on life support. Although before she did her initial examination showed her brain function had increased to twice that of an average person, perhaps the strain on her brain has caused it to deteriorate." The man appeared to ramble as if he was talking about a piece of machinery, not a person. Integra was growing impatient with this man as well. But Alucard spoke just as she opened her mouth.

"Can I see her?" He spoke, Integra felt slightly hurt that Alucard seemed to be half ignoring her now that Seras was alive once again, but she ignored the faint pang of jealously. He was a vampire for 'Pete' sake.

"Erm, she is in special care at the moment. But I'm sure you'll be ok. Some patients have been known to react to the voices of friends and family. Maybe you'll be lucky…." But at that Alucard pushed past him.

Alucard tore down the corridors, ignoring the shouts of protest from the medical staff. He knew that Integra wasn't far behind him. The hospital seemed drab to what he had expected, it was a bright white, but that was it. No other colour seemed to be in the area, and the medical staff all looked the same to him. But Alucard no longer cared, he had failed the first woman in his life, he would not fail her a second time! As he came to the last door where he thought she was, not by his powers as he had none, but purely based on a feeling. Sure enough a Doctor stood in his path.

"You can't go in there!" He spoke, as if surprised by Alucard's actions.

"Get out of my way…" Alucard spat at the man, offended that the man would try and stop him, even though Alucard no longer possessed the great strength he had as a vampire, he was still stronger then this weedy looking man here. And proved it by grabbing the man by the shoulder and forcing him out of the way, pushing him against a wall as Alucard opened the door.

"No stop! Something is wrong!" The man warned him, Alucard ignored him and entered the darkened room.

Integra ran after the crazed mortal vampire, what was he doing? It was easy to chase him, as she just followed the line of bewildered medical staff. There at the end, Alucard was standing before another doctor.

"Alucard!" She yelled, but he didn't seem to hear her, or he ignored her. And entered the room. The Doctor he had forced away seemed flustered. When she approached he turned to her.

"You mustn't go in there!" Integra thought that maybe she should hear the man out.

"Why not?"

Alucard entered the small single room with one bed. A beeping noise from the machines hit his ears. But the room was unnaturally dark…why? The light emanating from the bulbs did not seem to permeate the darkness. The Darkness proving to be the victor in this arena and filling the room. His human eyes struggled to see, vampire eyes do the reverse of human eyes, they take in the darkness in order to see. Humans take in the light to see. But he managed to stumble over to the bed, where a figure lay.  
"Seras?" He spoke. Hoping she would react. She didn't. But a slight squeak caused him to look up…there on the ceiling were many, many bats. What on earth? The black bats didn't look natural, they were vampire bats, not native to this county, and there were flocks of them all over the ceiling! Alucard had a bad feeling about this. "Seras?" He repeated again, hoping to stop this. The bats seemed to grow more agitated above him.

"Please, you shouldn't go in." The Doctor spoke once again. Integra just raised an eyebrow at this. "There seems to be a….darkness, in that room. I'm not a religious man, or superstitious, but there seems to be no other explanation." Integra was growing impatient.

"What are you on about?" She huffed at him. Annoyed.

"Some kind of ….darkness is emanating from the girl, we don't understand what it is. But it is sucking up all the light in that room, and we fear it will spread to out here soon enough. I don't like this, not at all." Integra thought he was daft, what was he talking about? Although it did make her worry all the same.

Alucard stared at the bats on the ceiling before turning back to Seras. She lay there as if asleep, only resting. But that was not the case, he now knew what was going on. He was sure of it. His powers had not simply disappeared. It was impossible, that much energy can not simply vanish into thin air. It had fled, like the shadows shying away from the light. They had fled the only way they could, into the mind of the girl he had formed a link with. Her whole mind was awash and flooded with his darkness. But she was still mortal, she can not take that kind of power for long. No wonder her brain has lessened to such an extent as she had gone into a coma, her brain is strained with the power needed to control and keep that power in check. A power, she did not have. But how would he take the powers from her? Was it even possible…yes, it had happened before, so it could happen again. But now the bats above had grown into a state of frenzy, what caused it was unknown to him. Perhaps he was the cause? Their true master being so close, but they did not greet him in kind. Instead they attacked him! They swooped down, their tiny mouths biting and tearing, ripping skin and fabric. Panicked Alucard turned and ran, he ran out of the dark room, opening the door to the light and out of the room. Integra stood there with the Doctor from before. They both looked in shock at him, and his wounds.

"Alucard!?" Integra yelled. Alucard panted and held the door closed behind him.

"We should get out of here now!" He yelled. But as he did so below him, black cracks seeped from under he door, the darkness out of control now, not even a weak mortal mind to answer to. The cracks spread like cracks in rock or wood, spreading and forming new ones, seeking the light. The squeaking grew louder behind the door. Alucard decided to just run for it, and to take his master with him. He had no time for the other humans of this place.

"Everyone spread the word! You must evacuate!" Integra shouted to all that could hear. Many wondered what was wrong, some saw the blackness on the floor and were surprised. But one nurse shouted.

"What about the patients?" Alucard growled, he didn't have time for this. Then he noticed a fire alarm on the side of him, that would do. He raised his hand and smashed the glass that made the alarm go off. A sharp drill sounded around the place, causeing everyone in the building to react, putting into place practised orders of moving all the patients out. It was taking time, but hopefully they would finish before the darkness reached them. Sure enough the last patients were either in wheelchairs or being pushed out on their beds out of the hospital. Integra made Alucard wait until last, which he didn't like. But he still felt like he should serve her.

"We can't let this spread Alucard. You have to stop it!" She half shouted at him. Alucard plain laughed in her face.

"If you haven't noticed my master, but I cannot do more then you can. I am no more powerful then any other mortal. And my powers cannot be stopped." Alucard spoke with pride, his vampire pride it seemed had stayed. A smirk crossed his face at their situation. "What do you propose we do then?" At this Integra glared at him and stamped her foot in anger, before turning and running down the now empty corridor. The smell of blood mixing with the clean hospital smell of the ward. Alucard ran after his master as they made to get out of the building. He glanced back at the room that held his Seras, he would come back for her. The image of her lying helplessly on the bed plagued his mind. On the wall behind them now the entire wall and part of the floor beneath was covered in an inky blackness, the shadows reaching out to destroy the light in the room. Now Alucard could see what his powers could really do, suddenly out of the blackness the milky white of hundreds of eyes opened up on the wall. With crimson iris' staring right at him, as he tore further down the hall, the eyes watched him leave. The eyes were blank, no feeling within them, no anger, no sadness. Just as Integra and Alucard were reaching the stairs to run down a sudden howl broke through the sound of their running. Integra opened her mouth in a sudden gasp as on the bottom of the corridor they had just ran through was the forming bodies of two great black wolves. At this Alucard rushed to scoop up Integra in his arms, they would travel faster if he did not slow him down. As the claws of the wolves scratched the hospital surface struggling to get free he had Integra in his arms carrying her bridal style and rushed down the stairs, practically jumping from floor to floor as they descended, but they were only two stories high on the top floor and soon they were on the bottom. But Alucard did not let Integra go and she made no objection for him to do so, they both knew they were not out of the building yet. The huge entrance with the automatic doors was before them, Alucard ran toward it, he had to gt his master out of harms way. His boots clanged on the now black floor, it was a race against time, soon the darkness would be summoning wolves and any other abominations that came later. Just as Alucard neared the door suddenly the eyes materialised on the wall beside the door. Alucard skidded to a stop. Damn. Too slow, they were too slow. Integra breathed in a startled breath as she also realised why they had to stop. Then a great mass of shadows rose from the floor, a form was materialising before them. The shadows grew until it turned into the great hulking figure of a wolf, but then it twisted out of shape, and instead formed what would be best described as a beast. A werewolf. As the beast fully took form it's claws extended and it's crimson eyes stared at them in cold bloodlust. This was something new from Alucard's dark powers, but he quickly guessed it must just be the werewolf virus combining with his darkness. White teeth stuck out of the dark shadows, causing them to glance at them. They were dagger-like and the drool dripped from them. Alucard backed up slightly as the beast softly growled at them. He wished he had his guns on him right now, but he refused to wield a common human's gun nor could be use his own pistols, the recoil could break his hand now. He gritted his teeth in anger, stupid beast.

But suddenly from behind a sword flew through the air and pieced the head of the shadow beast, another soon followed through the chest, the beast howled and fell in on itself, falling into a black mass once again. A thought crossed Alucard.

"Anderson!" He shouted, before turning to him. But his jaw dropped when he saw it wasn't him at all. But someone totally different. A girl stood there behind them, she wore the clothes of the paladin order with long blonde locks down to her hips.Two swords were held tightly in her hands, but her face stared back at them with a grin plastered on it.

"My my, seems my dark side isn't a pretty picture." She spoke with the voice of Seras. Her face matched hers as well, but she just seemed different. Alucard wasn't sure what to think. Integra spoke first.

"Who are you?" She ordered, trying to take control of the situation. But the unknown paladin rushed forward pushing them to the exit.

"C'mon we have to get outtha here." She sounded harsh now, not the light voice from before. "Before she comes back." She yelled. Pushing them back to the door. The door slid open on it's own to let them through. The female paladin pushed them through and still some, causing Alucard to jog out into the cold darkness of the night outside. Integra practically jumped from him and landed surprisingly gracefully, her hair flopping into place. She quickly brought out a mobile and speed dialled her headquarters.

"Walter! Get the troops ready. Surround east side hospital and make sure nothing comes out!" Then she shut the phone ending the conversation.

"Wow, you sure don't mess around do you?" The woman spoke. Her swords seemed to have disappeared from her hands. Alucard looked back toward the hospital, it looked normal, like any other hospital at night. The car park was full as ever, but it was far too quiet. No noise surrounded them in the eerie gloom. The streetlights surrounding them flickered in the shadows. But the darkness had not spread out he building yet.

"Who are you?!" Alucard whirled around to the paladin, he had suspicions. But did not voice them, his human mind could just be playing tricks on him.

"Alucard? You don't recognise me? I'm hurt." She sounded playful and made a mock frown on her face. Alucard stood inbetween her and Integra. The woman shrugged.

"I guess you wouldn't in this getup. You met me the first time many, many years ago. Before you were a slave to Hellsing. Pardon me miss." She smiled at Integra, seeming to act her senior. " And you met me again about a month ago. I was once your Lucy." The woman smiled at him. Acting childish again. Alucard's mouth gaped open. Her face and hair, yes it was Lucy. But also Seras as well.

"Impossible…how…where did you come from?" He did not relax, and seemed to stiffen more. She put her hands into her pockets.

"I am their soul you could put it, but this darkness inside her is tearing her apart, she will not last long. And I was somehow brought here with her darkness. I was pushed out. You could say I was the yin of the circle….or was it yang…?" She seemed to think for a moment. "Whatever, I'm the good part of her. You've seen the bad part, back at Iscariot organisation." She lifted her arms and folded them in front of her chest. "I screamed at her to stop, but she wouldn't listen to me anymore. She listened to the evil darkness and went berserk. Seems I'm not wanted anymore…." She sighed.

"I'm the little angel on her left shoulder like in cartoons!" She smiled at them. Alucard couldn't believe this. She seemed to zip from serious to silly in mere moments. She spotted Alucard's confusion in his eyes and whispered. "Call me Seras if you want…" Alucard just glared at her for a second….but then softened, she truly was their soul. But before he could say anything the telltale sign of copters sounded overhead. The hard sharp whirring as some copters circled the building and some landed to let ground troops out. Like clockwork they set out to stop the public form getting near and placed guards to stop anything getting out. A older man in a butler suit soon appeared as if from nowhere.

"Ahh Walter there you are, I was thinking you were late." Walter bowed and spoke.

"So sorry sir." Before whipping out a box, inside were her cigars. She picked one out and brought it to her lips. Before he pulled out a lighter and lit it, sending whisps of smoke into the air.

"You can't stop it you know." Seras spoke. Integra just looked at her. Her eyes narrowed. "Could you stop Alucard if that was him? No. You wouldn't. Well you could say that is Alucard. Unbound and uncontrollable." Seras pulled out two long swords from her coat.

"Sir, what is a member of the Iscariot doing here? I thought…" But Integra interrupted him.

"Peace Walter, that isn't a member. She's on our side." _I think_ she added mentally.

AN:There, sorry about he shortness and the wait. (I went on holiday with my parents and couldn't take my laptop...doh) But here it is finally. Hope you liked. nlightnd is your host next. Please RandR! Please!


	14. Alucard

Integra chanced a look behind them at the hospital, her chest heaving from fear and the physical activity they'd been forced to perform. Had it not been for Alucard she wasn't sure she would've made it. Fear swirled in her stomach; resting heavily as if filled with lead.

Shoving her hands into her trouser pockets she asked, still trembling slightly, "Alucard what the hell was that?!"

"I don't know, Integra", he muttered softly, so softly the breeze carried it away from his lips, the words never heard. The events which transpired in the hospital left him shaken. Sure, he was mortal, for now, but what would occur if he stayed that way for the rest of his life? That was a contingency he didn't want to entertain.

"I'm sorry, Alucard, I didn't hear you. Could you repeat that, please?"

He hated not knowing the answers. Worse yet, he hated,no, despised himself having to admit that lack of knowledge to his master, who occasionally took pleasure in tormenting him when he didn't have the answers she required.

Alucard's angry eyes flicked over to the girl at his side. The girl who was so much like Lucy and so much like Seras. It seems that Seras is truly Lucy's reincarnation. One thing's for certain, he thought. Her beauty nor her personality had withered, or dimmed, with time.

As Integra and Walter conversed and planned strategy Seras' soul took Alucard's hand, a white light spun around them, bright enough to call attention to themselves. Integra turning to her mortal servant, "Alucard, what do you think?" But there was no reply for Alucard and the young girl were gone, vanished without a trace.

Walter appeared befuddled, uncertain what to think. Integra smirked, sure of their destination. "Bring her back", she whispered before ordering Walter and the gathering troops to fall back and hold position. Nothing was allowed out of that hospital aside from Alucard and Seras. And Hellsing would do their damnedest to follow through on that command issued by their leader.

Opening his eyes Alucard found himself back in Seras' room. Back where the danger had originally erupted, still dark, the fierce turmoil now quiet. Her soul stared down at her body so pale and fragile. A look of sorrow overcame her serene features. Gently stroking the top of Seras' blond hair, the girl, dressed in paladin clothing whispered lowly, words that only they could hear.

"Seras, you must wake. The time is coming where the decision won't be yours any longer. Fight the darkness, Seras! Come back to us. We're waiting. Alucard's waiting."

The monitor displaying her heart rate showed a slight improvement but quickly fell again as the female voice stopped. Seras' lids fluttered rapidly indicating a dream, whether good or bad no one knew.

"Alucard, I'll need your help for this." Seras' soul took his hand placing it on her chest she said, "I'm going into her mind, her dreams. That is the only place she'll probably respond to us."

"You're taking me with you." Alucard stated this simply knowing there'd be no need for further explanation. And this was for Seras so there's no way he'd leave her to die should his darkness consume her completely.

_**Seras' Dream:**_

_**Lucy, long blond hair swinging freely, stepped from the carriage to her father's home. Her dress, white lace and muslin, dainty ruffles at the hem and sleeves, a multitude of small buttons cascading down the back flowed around her slender figure. As she stepped down in her matching white boots from the carriage step to the stone street, she glanced around, blue eyes taking in the beauty of such a sunny day. Smiling brightly she hurried up the steps to the front door; quickly closing it behind her in search of her father.**_

"_**Lucy!"**_

_**Her head swiveled toward the feminine voice. "Mina!" Embracing her childhood friend warmly Lucy exclaimed, "Oh! It's been ages since I last saw you! What have you been doing? Where's Jonathan?" Lucy was eager for all news including news of Mina's future husband-to-be.**_

_**Mina's eyes shining with excitement replied, "He's been in Transylvania for a land deal, but soon he'll return and we'll be married at last. But, until he comes again, I've been introduced to the Count who he's dealing with."**_

"_**Oh, really?" Lucy's delicate eyebrows shot up. "Why would Jonathan still be there and the Count here? It makes no sense." Her confusion shone from her eyes, easily expressing the sentiments she wanted to speak, but decorm demanded her patience. Unfortunately, the blond hadn't an ounce of patience within her body.**_

"_**The Count assured me that Jonathan is well and he stayed behind to finish a couple of last minute details that didn't require the Count's presence. He also stated that Johnathan would be home very soon and even sent along a letter, which the Count was kind enough to bring."**_

_**Both ladies made themselves at home on an expensive, red covered couch, its designs too akward for description. Suddenly Mina said, "Lucy, you must meet him."**_

"_**Who, Mina?"**_

_**Laughing, her friend replied, "The Count, silly. You'd like him, too, I just know it!"**_

"_**But what about Arthur? Won't he feel affronted should I meet a strange, new man? He might feel his place is being usurped. Don't you think?"**_

"_**Lucy, my dear Lucy, I'm not speaking of him in nothing but friendly terms, even for you. So Arthur can feel calm and safe in his position as your future husband. I promise."**_

_**At the thought of Arthur she sighed. In a way she loved him, but she felt something missing from their relationship. She couldn't explain it. She always felt happy around him, but there seemed to be very little excitement. Could that be it? Could that possibly bear the answers for her questions and internal search regarding her feelings toward him?**_

_**Lucy quicky agreed to meet Mina's new friend. For some strange reason, a chill of excitement coursed down her spine leading her to believe that change was in the air. Maybe a new friend was exactly what she needed!**_

_**Several days later, Mina and Lucy sat in the parlor discussing the guest coming for supper. Mina, despite her being excited for Lucy to meet him, seemed subdued; Lucy, filled with uncontrollable bursts of energy, couldn't keep still nor could she think or talk about anything but this mysterious Count. **_

_**Mina abruptly stood to her feet, "Lucy, forgive me, but I must go."**_

"_**Go? Why?" The blond was confused as to Mina wanting to leave before her friend arrived. Tonight everything was odd about her dearest friend and she wanted to know the reason, which at first Mina was hesitant to give, only Lucy continued to press her and she gave in.**_

_**Tears in her eyes she replied, "My dearest Lucy, I've received some terrible news this afternoon. It's Johnathan!"**_

_**Wrapping her arms around Mina's shaking shoulders Lucy comforted her. Stroking her long, straight, dark hair she whispered soothingly, "It'll be alright. Tell me, Mina, what's wrong with Johnathan?"**_

_**Dark eyes rimmed with tears, her thin face pale and drawn, she stated agitatedly, "He's severely ill! A nun in a convent wrote telling me the particulars and requesting that I come right away. They're afraid he's dying...oh, Luce, I'm so worried! What do I do? I'm so frightened!"**_

"_**Mina, listen carefully. You are going to go to him. He needs you, more so than I, so go be with him or you'll regret it forever." Giving her friend a gentle, confident smile she assured her that her place was with Johnathan, not with her. "You love him, Mina. Go to him."**_

_**Staring into Lucy's eyes, so serious, their deep blue color obviously troubled by her words, Lucy's voice soft, yet so supportive; Mina took her hands unable to fully express her relief. "Thank you." Mina's words barely above a whisper conveyed her gratitude. Rising, she turned to leave and she swiftly spun back to her friend. "Lucy," she breathed horrified her memory had failed her, "I can't leave you and the Count alone tonight. It's not done. Propriety demands there be a third party present so I'll delay my trip until tomorrow", Mina declared crestfallen as she'd wanted to start immediately for the abbey which held Johnathan.**_

"_**You'll do no such thing. Your friend, the Count and I, will do just fine. My father's here so there's no worries about propriety. Everything will be well in hand, now go! Johnathan needs you..."**_

_**Mina hugged Lucy, kissing her on both cheeks before exiting in a hurried fashion.**_

_**Lucy heaved a sigh wishing the queasiness in her stomach would quell. Instinctively she knew that she only needed to get her mind off tonight's guest and she'd be fine. Inexplicably, her father had had numerous dinner guests over from time to time and none of them ever sent her stomach into knots and nervous tension as did this one. Maybe that meant he was someone special. She could only hope.**_

_**Lucy left the room heading upstairs to bathe and dress in her nicest gown, eager to meet the man whom Mina had deemed very charismatic, handsome- devilishly so, sensitive, romantic and sensitive. From Mina's description he was a virtual manly paragon. And so tonight she'd discover his weakness, if any existed, and bring him to his knees. But what if he has none? Yes, they do, her mind whispered, everyone has a weakness. It just takes the right amount of pressure and words to bring them to light. Humming up the stairs Lucy had become very happy indeed.**_

_**Later that evening the butler entered from the foyer announcing their guest's arrival. Lucy immediately presented herself at her father's side, standing there all radiant innocence and breathtaking beauty. But hers was nothing compared to the man stepping through the threshold.**_

_**Her breath caught in her throat. He was beautiful, no more than that! There were no words she could recall to describe him in richest detail. Extremely tall, thin, handsome, a very unique and commanding presence, he was the epitome of a perfect man, a walking example of sexual tension, he caused a knot to form in her stomach, coiling from his attention. **_

_**From his head to his toes, he wore black, except the white shirt beneath his suit jacket, fitted at the waist, yet flowed gracefully all the way to the floor. Removing his top hat and jacket he handed them to the butler before approaching Lucy.**_

"_**Such beauty the sun could not eclipse, the moon cannot compare." He spoke as if the words were foreign to him, unused to uttering such pretty phrases turning awkward on his tongue. However, Mina did say he was romantic and sensitive, yet Lucy felt a sort of primitve danger about him, this Count reeked of it, the sort who'd never bow to anyone and wore power as he wore the clothes on his flesh.**_

_**Kissing her small, delicate hand, he spoke to her father, "You're daughter is quite lovely, Mr. Westenra." Her father agreed with his assessment and urged them forward into the dining parlor.**_

_**After supper, Mr. Westenra retired for the evening claiming fatigue and said the two younger people should enjoy the rest of the evening. **_

_**Offering her his arm, the two left the house and entered the garden, a varitable Eden with green bushes and multitudes of flowering arrangements all thriving together under nature's command. Finding a bench to sit upon away from prying eyes and ears, they sat laughing and talking barely noticing the moon's slow descent from the black sky.**_

_**Lucy's heart quickened its pace as she noticed the Count staring at her hungrily. His eyes contained a hint of redness which alarmed her. "Is something wrong?"**_

"_**No, nothing's wrong. Lucy, what I'm going to say next is extremely forward and if it offends I'll apologize, but I must ask it."**_

_**Intrigued, she wondered what could he possibly ask that would be forward and cause her the sort of offense to result in an apology. "Ask your question then. I doubt very much it could shock me. I've overheard conversations between my father and Dr. Seward regarding the patient's at Dr. Seward's asylum, so believe me, I'm dubious you could shock me."**_

"_**Are you a virgin?"**_

_**Stunned, she coughed and blushed, "Well, not that it's any of your business, but yes!" Her voice teetered between outraged and amused. "Why do you ask such an impertinent question, sir?"**_

"_**It was for my knowledge only. Your status is safe with me." To cool her temper he leaned in placing a chaste kiss on her virginal lips. Chaste swiftly became heated and passionate, leaving nothing left to the imagination.**_

_**In that very moment her fiance, Arthur, was tossed aside, forgotten in the shadowy wisps of seduction woven by the Count.**_

_**Staring into her bottomless eyes, their blue depths reminscent of the deepest ocean, his voice whispered softly, seductively, pulling her under his whim and under his command. His lips lightly kissed a trail from her soft, pink mouth to the side of her throat. Pausing momentrarily; smirking at her lustful moan, he struck swiftly, feeding slowly, feeding the fire of her imagination and passion.**_

_**Pulling back despite her protests his tongue flicked over the wounds, coagulating the blood accumulating there. Lucy clung to him, her slim figure swaying under the sudden weakness and blood loss. Her fingers clutched the white material of his shirt, steadying herself while fighting against the strange vertigo sweeping her senses.**_

"_**It's alright, Lucy. Let go. You're safe with me." His voice, deep and enthralling, a low timbre, beckoned to everything in her, calling to the woman begging to be freed.**_

"_**I trust you and I always will." A small giggle erupted from her pale lips. Her voice shook from excitement and fatigue, "Strange isn't it? I've never met you until tonight, but I feel I've known you far longer."**_

_**He didn't answer. He stared into her eyes mesmerizing her, lulling her to sleep. The moment her body, subdued under his order, fell limply into his arms, he swept her up into his taut, muscular arms. Lifting his face towards the moonlight, the familiar heavy cover of fog rolled in and he disappeared with an unconscious Lucy, sleeping and unaware.**_

_**This happened a second time, and Lucy while strolling through the gardens came upon a creature feeding on one of their servants. She gasped, screams alluding her as fear took her very breath. The creature looked up at her, blood around his lips, a thin streak of red drizzled down his chin. Upon seeing the identity of him, sadness overwhelmed her. Fear prevailed over the sadness and lifting the hem of her gown, she turned, running away from him, running for her life.**_

_**He easily caught her, wrapping her close. Crying and cursing him, she beat at him with her small fists, her fury and pain pierced him like none other. He was a dark being, but he still did have feelings. He'd been attracted to her so quickly that he wondered if fate had a hand in things. She was so unlike every female he'd met. Of course, he'd deceived her, not meaning to, cautious that she'd be afraid of what he truly was, and he was correct. She wasn't afraid, but terrified.**_

_**Tears streamed down her face, and he thrust her face into his chest swearing he wouldn't hurt her. As he explained to her all about his true self he felt the first waves of disgust swell, only her heart refused to disavow him completely.**_

_**Hours later, the pair still entwined together, Lucy finally came to grips with her Count's actions and his true existence. It was difficult to say the least. Her mind still rebelled somewhat at the thought of his drinking blood, however, she was still marveling over the length of his life. The many things he'd seen over the centuries. And how utterly lonely he must've been without someone to walk by his side.**_

_**Her heart beating to a calmer tune, her breathing slowed substantially; she'd considered her options as he spoke. At first she was afraid he'd kill her for what she'd witnessed, but he'd shown her no animosity, only love; all he wanted was her love and acceptance in return. That's all he'd ever wanted. Someone to love him despite the beast and his dietary requirements. Someone to look past the bad to see the good, the man inside.**_

_**Facing him, a serene expression across her features, Lucy stunned him with her words. "Finish it."**_

"_**Finish what?" He was perplexed by her query. Did she know? Could she possibly have figured out that he was the cause of her palor and extreme fatigue, the cause of her frequent painful tranfusions?**_

"_**Finish what you started." Her voice no more than a whisper on the wind, but with his extraordinary hearing it graced his ears perfectly, easily. **_

_**Momentarily panicking, he felt he couldn't doom her to live his hellish existence, forced to walk by night, living from the blood consumed from humans, that would negate all she was. Beauty, light and goodness. To turn her would taint her very existence. Or so he thought.**_

_**Her face stoic, her voice calm, no tremor about her, she said, "No, it wouldn't." Lucy knew very well what he was thinking with little effort. The two of them apparently thought along the same mental path. Her eyes gazed unflinchingly into his, her words steady, "Yes, I know who you really are. And I know what you're thinking. You may be hesitant to bring me into your world but I have no second thoughts. I've come to feel such indescribable, powerful feelings for you that I can't rest, I can't eat. I can't think about anyone but you. And why you might ask? I've come to the conclusion that I love you."**_

_**The wind around them stirred. Leaves in the trees rustled softly, flower stems bent gently under the flowing pressuring, adding to the mystique of the full moon and the supernatural occuring around them. Clouds slowly rolled in obscuring the light the moon provided, thunder rolled in the distance, an echoing boom as the storm moved ever closer to the lovers.**_

"_**But what about your Arthur", he questioned. "What do you feel for him?" He had to know he was her only love for he'd never excelled at sharing with others. Feeling possessiveness, jealousy, hit hard, he wanted to obliterate the one called Arthur, wiping out his sole competitor and fellow suitor. She'd be his and his alone.**_

_**Reluctant to answer, Lucy pondered on her feelings and thoughts toward her future husband. Taking her time she derived the answer she sought. "I love him, of course, only not as you think. I love him almost like a brother, but my feelings for him can't compare to what deep and uncompromising and passionate emotions, feelings I have for you."**_

_**Emotion swirled in his eyes quickly becoming discolored, a red haze tinting them as he fought against his very nature. "Why did you choose him then?"**_

"_**I suppose because he was the only one I deemed worthy of having my hand. Although, I will say that I still felt empty, unfulfilled, as if something were missing." Smiling at him, she affirmed, "That feeling stayed true until I met you." Bowing her head, long, blond strands falling around her face; hiding it's delicate beauty.**_

_**Lifting her chin with his index finger, he smiled in return. "None of that matters now. If you truly wish to be with me for all time, I will grant your wish." Tenderly brushing away the tears languidly slipping down her cheeks he whispered, "Don't cry. Everything will be alright, I promise."**_

_**Giving him a brief smile, she nodded. "I am ready." Inhaling and exhaling deeply a few times, Lucy prepared herself for the death of her mortality and rebirth into immortality. Her tense body relaxed, giving herself freely into his keeping, his will.**_

_**Drawing her closer, he moved silently; gathering her into his strong arms, he kissed first her forehead working his way downward to her slightly parted lips. Delicately pressing his firm lips to her soft, full ones he increased the intensity and pressure, inducing her to let him in. **_

_**Lucy, taken over by the heat assailing her skin, wanted him to hurry, fire dancing along her skin, burning; she wanted him to relieve this unexpected sensual heat as her heart quickened it's pace, lungs breathing, in and out, working harder to keep up with her body's demands. Such passion he contained! Every touch set her aflame, tingles and shocks of electricity seemed to flow in every nerve ending; arching from his fingertips and lips, thoroughly seducing her. His enthralling, enticing webb forced her to forget herself, and the reason these very liberties were being indulged.**_

_**The first drops of rain splattered as the oncoming storm arrived. The lovers ignored the cool drops falling, their passion too great. Drops soon turned to a continuous downpour soaking both the Count and Lucy who paid no attention, so absorbed in one another were they.**_

_**Instead of warning her, he abruptly struck, fangs sinking into soft, fragrant skin as he prepared to bring her wholly into his world. He continued feeding until her heart slowed, almost to the point of death. Withdrawing from her, he lay her easily on the stone bench as he reached up and ripped his white shirt open, sending buttons flying. Slicing through his pale skin with a lengthened fingernail, he reached for her. Bringing her to the bleeding cut on his chest, he enticed her to drink of his essence, effectively ending her existence as she knew it.**_

_**All the while rain pelted them, their clothes completely soaked through; Lucy's figure fully revealed through the white gown she wore, clinging to her small hips, the outline of her breasts faintly seen through the thin material. Halting her feeding, he sent her to sleep and he watched as her blue eyes closed one final time. When she woke, she'd be completely of his world. He couldn't help but wonder if she'd regret her decision, or hate him for coming into her life.**_

_**Dismissing this trail of thinking, he stood Lucy held carefully in his arms, precious gift that she was; the storm continued to rage around them, wind howling, forked lightning splitting the sky, thunder booming overhead, he smiled at the irony of it all. **_

_**Once again calling on his unending supernatural powers, white, dense fog rolled in providing him cover. Moments later the fog dispersed, the imposing figure, holding his love tightly, had disappeared leaving nothing behind.**_

_**The next day the entire house lamented and cried over dear, sweet Lucy's passing. All the men blamed themselves for failing Lucy, but none more than the Count's nemesis, Hellsing. The garlic, crosses and tranfusions had done nothing to save her, and losing her to the vampire a bitter loss indeed. He'd failed her and his friend, Dr. Seward.**_

_**The infamous doctor and vampire hunter informed Seward that the Lucy they knew was truly dead, gone forever, however, now she was the living dead and must be destroyed. Seward reacted horribly to the news, but after hearing about several children missing from the surrounding area, only to be found the next day completely drained of blood, did he reconcile a grain of truth from his friend's words.**_

_**Breaking the news to the rest: Arthur, Johnathan and Quincy proved to be no easy task. Out of the three Johnathan, fear in his eyes, stood and fervently vowed that action needed to be taken. He'd seen firsthand how vampire's operated and Lucy's innocence had to be freed from the devil who held her close.**_

_**Later that night, they all watched in horrid fascination as Lucy's grave, the stone lid pulled from her resting place to reveal it's emptiness. Hellsing's theory rang true. None of them could doubt him. Suddenly, a child's cry erupted in the night, the sorrowful tune carrying on the wind and echoing through the entombed structure serving as her burial ground.**_

_**They could hear her whispers as she attempted to comfort the crying little one. Soon, she arrived, her figure revealed in the torchlight, the small child held securely in her arms. Spotting them she sat him down and reached out to Arthur, happy to see her friend again. **_

_**Without warning Hellsing intervened throwing up a cross in her face; forcing her to back away and crawl back into her coffin. She was afraid, he could sense it. And experience told him the sun was slowly rising, signifying the only reason why she'd returned to this place.**_

_**She lay as if sleeping, and the doctor pulled out a hammer and huge, metallic stake from his bag sitting on the cement floor. Placing the stake above her heart, another stayed his hand. "Wait! I should be the one to do this! We were engaged and the least I can do is give her a peaceful, eternal rest."**_

_**Everyone gazed at him through skeptical eyes. Only Hellsing believed he could do it, and only because he'd seen how much the man loved the recently departed woman. Giving way to the younger man, he instructed him in the art of killing a vampire.**_

"_**You must strike quickly and hard. There can be no indecision. Place the stake here", he once again placed the stake above Lucy's heart with Arthur's hand gripping the weapon firmly, "and use the hammer to pound as hard as you can, piercing her undead heart; therefore giving her your final gift." Watching the younger man's expression he said coldly and firmly, "If you can't do this you must speak up now. For if you fail and she escapes our deaths will result from your weakness."**_

_**Aruthur nodded. "I will do this, for her. She's owed that much since I failed her."**_

_**Hellsing touched his shoulder, "We all did, my son. It's time", he stated gravely.**_

_**Rearing back, Arthur called upon all his strength and pounded the first blow, breaking through flesh, bone and muscle, blood spurting up from the pierced organ.**_

_**Lucy's eyes flew open. Pain shattered her sleep as the object stabbed her heart. She felt her lover experiencing her pain, her suffering through her. Hearing his mental shouts and agony, and his inability to act, she inwardly cried as they shared her second death. Shrill high-pitched screams filled the air as Holmwood continued to hammer the stake completely through her heart. He kept pounding until the more experienced vampire hunter halted him by taking the weapons from him. **_

_**The raging, tormented screams ceased, her eyes closed and her body stilled. The entire area awash in blood, the bright, gawdy color ran in streams along the stones in a macabre stream.**_

_**The older manpatted Arthur's shoulder, congratulating him on the perfect job he'd done. "She's gone, Arthur, you did your best. Now she is dead. Truly dead. And thanks to you, she can finally rest in peace outside the monster's clutches." Gesturing them to leave he muttered, "There's nothing more we can do here. Let us leave this place. We all need rest."**_

_**One by one they all filed solemly from Lucy's grave, hearts heavy under the knowledge of the actions taken this night. They were all exhausted and not just physically, but emotionally as well. And none of them had any idea of the battle that lay ahead, a battle of revenge. **_

_**End of dream...**_

Alucard felt the remnants of dizziness assail him, realizing he'd returned to the mortal realm, Seras' soul still by his side. What he'd seen in her dream tore him to shreds. He'd always wondered exactly how Lucy's death came to pass, and now he'd seen it he believed he'd been better left in ignorance. To see the cruelty by which his beloved had died was too much.

Fury welled, his muscles shaking from the strained, unreleased tension and hate he felt. Seras, in her soul form, touched his arm lightly. She pulled back, gasping at what she saw. "Alucard..."

Darkness erupted from Seras, from every corner in the room. Inky, black shadows reached for the two at her side fighting desperately to free them both and save them all. The contents of the room began to quake from the amount of potent, malicious energy filling the air.

"What's wrong?" He snapped his mouth shut, white teeth giving the impression of a predator on the verge of attack.

Her blue eyes large, she said awed, "Your eyes...they're red!"

"About damn time!"

"Alucard, time grows short. Give me your hand. We must finish this and quickly." Retrieving his hand, her form glowed, the white light encompassing his capabilities as a mortal to view it; strength flowed into him through the conduit which her soul performed to perfection.

He felt stronger, more powerful. The fury within continued to build, an emotional maelstrom waiting for an opportunity to let loose, destroying whatever stepped into his path. A primitive shout erupted from his mouth as he fought the rising darkness, yet something was wrong. Opening his eyes he glanced at Seras' body shaking as if experiencing a seizure. Gale like winds rose in the room, knocking equipment and supplies to the floor. Her soul shouted to him, yelling for his attention.

"Alucard! This must end. The darkness has passed the point of her control! She can no longer hold it back! If we don't do this now your powers will completely envelop her, destroying you both; spreading like an evil stain to the rest of the world!"

The wind continued to blow almost knocking him to his knees. Seras' soul once more took his hand, muttering a chant in an ancient language, her magic working its will, streams of blackness flowed from Seras to Alucard. Seras screamed from the pain of his malevolent power being taken forcefully, Alucard shouted upon receiving it. The cause...too much power and knowledge being shoved in at once, his body protesting as it bent and twisted under the strain.

Without warning, Seras' body had stilled, her eyes still closed; the room had grown quiet, with the exception of Alucard groaning under the pressure of change. His knees buckling from the force of his powers returning by such a strenuous, unorthodox manner, his hands flew to his face. Fire seared his inside, pain speared his entire body, inside and outside, he wretched, throwing up his stomach's contents, suffering hell, enduring hell for his sake, Seras' sake and for the world. He could honestly say he'd never imagined saving the human race from extinction by his hand. Centuries ago he would've said to hell with them. Only now, Seras wouldn't allow it. She was too pure and kind.

Moments later, after being what felt like immersed in the fires of hell he rose from the floor. Something felt different. Glancing down, he smiled upon seeing his familiar red garb back in place; large, similarly colored hat atop his head.

Concentrating, he quickly attempted to quell his rebelling power, subduing it under his control, but it fought back. The shadows, buried so long, whispered, slithered from his limbs, the infamous control he'd always boasted of having picked a hell of a day to desert him. His red gaze slid over to Seras' soul standing there sadly, tears filling her sorrowed eyes. Not bothering to speak she pointed toward Seras' form still laying on the table, no movement detected, nothing. Still fighting the demon inside, Alucard ignored his battle for the moment to check Seras' condition.

"Seras?" Speaking lowly to her, Alucard hoped to stir her with his voice. Several tries later...still no answer. Touching her petite body, he attempted to shake her into consciousness all the while calling her name. Forgoing all else, the vampire shouted her name while still moving her immobile form from side to side, anything to illicit a response. Nothing. He repeated this process, the feeling of panic and helplessness, emotions from long ago returned to haunt him, until her soul reached out and moved his hand.

"Alucard, you must stop." Tears spilled over her lashes as she languished over a second reincarnation lost. "She's gone. There's nothing we can do." Her hand lay across his forearm gently trying to soothe him.

Jerking his arm from her touch, he uttered darkly, "The hell there isn't! She's not gone. She can't be! She swore she'd never leave and she'd always be with me. I'll find a way," he spat with anger. "I'll bring her back whatever it takes!"

Shaking her head at his outburst she whispered, "You must accept, Alucard, what is unacceptable and inevitable. You will only hurt yourself should you continue down this path." Bright blue eyes watched him, wishing things could've turned out different. "I'm sorry. Your power and strength were too much for her, being as young as she is. Seras had no chance to beat it, at first I thought she did. But only after seeing it, I realized too late..."

She closed her eyes and opened them to find Alucard and Seras gone. Smiling sadly she knew where he was going and what he'd attempt to do. Regardless of the outcome she wished him well. Her form shimmered and then faded into the blackness of the room, nothing left behind.

Integra impatiently stared at the hospital doors. The heiress had been scared to death as she heard the screams and shouts emitted from the facility. And the lighting which forked overhead, eager electicity-filled tongues flying in multiple directions, waiting for the chance to strike. Instinctively she knew it was all due to whatever was happening in Seras' room. It had to be.

Her icy eyes widened in amazement as she watched her servant materialize outside the hospital. He was back! His powers had returned! She thanked God that he was back to being the old Alucard. Although, at times she'd probably miss the mortal one. It couldn't be helped, the psychotic No Life King had grown on her.

The closer he moved towards them, she smiled as she saw he was conveying Seras in his arms. She was still and silent, maybe unconscious, the heiress thought. But her opinion changed as she noticed the striken expression on his face, the anger, pain and fury that followed. Somehow between his reaction and the lack of movement from the petite blond sent a fresh wave of unease through her stomach.

No! She couldn't be! Could she? "Alucard-", she started but her servant interrupted her.

A shaft of pain seared his insides; forcing him to drop to his knees almost losing his grip on the small woman he carried. His demon struck again, shadows seeped from every crevice, their shapeless forms sliding across the ground.

Walter rushed forward as another attacked assailed the powerful vampire causing his grip on Seras to loosen, letting her fall and the Angel of Death's arms caught her in the nick of time. Walter and Integra retreated several steps as they watched Alucard lose control.

Angrily, she muttered, "Not the best time for this shit!" Although, she watched in fascination, she was terrified if the last of Hellsing's seal broke...what would become of them? The world?

The storm which had seemed to dissipate within the hospital confines suddenly appeared in the sky and all around them. The wind gusting, blowing everyone around, forcing them to stumble to their knees, ripping leaves from trees and howling loudly forcing those present to cover their ears for protection. Thunder loudly boomed, it's sound echoing, resounding; adding to the wind's already miserable cacophony. Lightning split the sky, brightly illuminating, forked fingers stretched across the sky giving a brief appearance of daylight, and rain began to pour, pelting everyone foolish enough to stand outside.

They all watched as Alucard's body twisted and contorted, his tall frame tense, fighting the malevolence from it's attempt to subdue him and escape. "I can't. Lose. Control." The feelings of pain long vanished, teeth clenched tightly, his insides squirmed against the creature inside. Rare occasions had found him in this similar situation and every time he'd won. But now he was at the mercy of his own strength and limitations, having just gotten them back.

All of nature raged with Alucard's violent emotions and feelings. The longer he fought for control, his groans became evident, exerting ever increasing power and mental abilities as he battled himself for control. This continued for a long time, or so it seemed to the bystanders. His face and body, strained with the effort of this war, gave a final push,apparently sending the monster back into Hell's abyss; leaving Alucard in full control.

The moment he gained mastery of himself, all of nature's fury receded with the monster. The rain, lightning and thunder all died away, nothing more than a freak storm.

"...the hell?" Integra wondered exactly what just happened. Had he finally done it? Why had he been forced to endure it in the first place?

Exhausted from the demand placed on his adjusting body, Alucard's mountainous form collapsed to his knees and fell to the ground unconscious.

Shocked and surpised Walter said, "Now that's something you don't see everyday," pointing at the passed out vampire.

Lighting up a cigar, Integra stoically asked, "What the hell just happened here?"

A voice from the darkness rang out as a figure approached. "I believe I can help you with that."

"Anderson," Integra growled. Her slender body went on alert as the paladin grew nearer.

"You want answers and I can provide them."

No one said a word as the priest's eyes absorbed first Alucard's unconscious figure then Seras'. "I think that we need to go somewhere comfortable where we can talk. It might be a long night...for the both of them", he mentioned wisely.

Despite Integra's mistrust of the man she gave the order for the helicopters to be fired up. They were returning to Hellsing and taking the paladin with them.

Walter spoke lowly in her ear, "Sir, do you think it wise? You know what he is."

"No, I don't think it wise, but do I have another choice? We have questions, he has answers. A simple exchange and then we send him packing."

Within moments everyone including Anderson loaded onto the choppers. Upon completely safety protocol checks, the machines lifted into the air; traversing the familiar path back to Hellsing.

A/N: Thank you ladies and gentlemen for flying Nlightnd airways. Please return your seats and all trays to their upright positions. Make sure your seatbelts are fastened as we prepare for our descent, and once again thank you for flying our friendly skies. Have a great day:) Now back to Ludifer for your regularly scheduled program. ;)


	15. Realisation

Anderson sat in the copter while Integra stared at him dead in the face, you could almost hear the daggers clashing in the air. Walter sat by his mistress with little concern on his face. Anderson perhaps was more annoyed by him then her.

They were close now to the Hellsing house, Anderson had never even seen the house even though he had visited London countless times. The whirring of many copters sounded through his ears, all decorated with the Hellsing coat of arms. All held soldiers and ammunition, more like a personal army then a league against the undead. But then again, she did see this as a war against the undead. Anderson glanced around at the helicopters just outside the windows, one held his sworn enemy, who he had watched just regain his powers, another must hold his niece. Which he knew he had most likely lost her to the darkness as well, but if he could free her mind from the darkness her body would follow as well. But then Anderson thought back to what his own dear niece Seras had done to the Iscariot organization itself, she had single-handedly decimated it to within a brink of death. Not even a feat Alucard could boast of. As much as that demented vampire would want to.

Integra stared at the hateful paladin, he just grinned at her as he continued to stare out of the window at the copters surrounding the one she was in. Thinking back she agreed with Walter's original thought that she should not ride in the same copter as the paladin, but she wanted to keep an eye on him all the same. She chewed on her unlit cigar without thought; the sooner they got back to headquarters the better.

Alucard's eyes weakly opened. His eyes took in his surroundings immediately, he was lay down on one of Hellsing's standard copters. The deafening noise outside proving him correct. His usual red garb still adorned him, and even when he sat up from his position lying down his hat never moved, as if it was stuck to him. Willing his usual orange glasses to his face he looked behind him.

"Glad your awake." A male voice spoke. It was the same mercenary Pip, looks like he had not been spooked off yet. But his voice did not sound glad to see him, quite the opposite. Pip was sat on the other side of the small room inside the copter, sitting over another bed similar to he one Alucard had woken up in. Was his Seras. Although something was very different about her…

Her hair was black as the night and her skin was as pale as snow. Like the snow white from the stories, she looked like a female version of Alucard. "She's a pretty one, isn't she?" Pip spoke, as if the woman below was perfectly fine. He brought out a cigarette and was about to bring it to his lips.

"Don't you dare." Alucard growled. Seras was already dying as it was, she didn't need to breathe in cigarette smoke as well. Pip shrugged and put away his cigarette. Alucard dove to Seras immediately, his coat flowing behind him as he did. He could still hear a pulse, but it was faint, as if it had been stained for too long, and was on it's last minutes. Alucard placed his fingers over her mouth, breath lightly caressed them, she still breathed. But it was heavy and laboured. Her skin was too pale for someone who was still living, like one of the dead herself, and her hair…what was that with? Was it his darkness? Did that do that to her? Alucard never would have thought he would have to rely on a mortal human heart again, but the second time now in merely hours had him relying on the weak human muscle to stay alive. But this time it was not his own dead heart, but for his love.

"We are nearly there sir." Walter spoke beside Integra. Snapping her out of her staring match with Anderson. Anderson smirked at her before turning and once again staring out at the streets of London.

"Take ours and the copter with Alucard and Seras to land on the roof. The rest can land outside. The soldiers need rest unless there are any more disturbances tonight." She ordered. Walter nodded and spoke into a microphone attached to his ear.

"My, my, taking me right into the wolves den are ye?" Anderson said. Integra snapped her attention back to him and glared at him. She possibly liked this less then he did.

Soon enough the two copters landed on the roof of the Hellsing organization's mansion. Integra was helped out by Walter, who stood by her at all times. Anderson got out by himself before the copter lifted back off into the air again with a great whir of the blades. Similarly, next to the first copter was the second, and Anderson looked over to see his arch rival Alucard standing there before the door of the copter had even opened, his back was to him but he'd recognise that coat a mile away. Resisting the urge to fling a sword in his direction he noticed that once the doors opened another male figure he didn't recognise pushed out a bed with the help of Alucard. A girl lay on the bed, he had to double-take her appearance before he recognised her.

Seras… How was she still alive after all this? He wished she had, but it had only now just hit him, how did she? Plus what happened to her? Her hair was black as coal, did Alucard do that to her? To foul her image even more? As if he knew he was there, Alucard suddenly turned in his direction and glared at him. But Anderson shrugged it off and turned to where Walter and Integra were waiting.

Integra guided the paladin down through the winding staircase from the roof down to her own office. Soon enough Integra was sat in her usual leather chair with Walter stood beside her, she leaned her arms on the desk as Anderson stood before her.

"Aren't you going to offer me a seat?" Andeson chimed. Glancing at Walter. But he never moved, and Integra didn't respond.

"First things first Anderson. Why are you here?" Anderson turned and scowled.

"I am not here by choice, I was sent here by the pope himself. We ask that you help your fellow humans. As servants of God you should send us supplies to recover from such a loss on our part." Anderson repeated the lines he was told to say. But when he looked back up at Integra and Walter both of them stared at him with their mouths open in shock. He cringed, he knew this was coming. Integra coughed as she tried to recover.

"You must be joking! After all this time you now seek our help!? I know those aren't your words Paladin, and whoever told you them is a fool!" She spat at him. "One little girl causes the Iscariot organisation to fall to its knees and you expect me to help?" She generally started to laugh at this…and Anderson forced himself not to downright attack her there and then. So Anderson decided to say something of his own.

"I see you have taken me directly to your main base, you can't refuse me when I know where you are." He tried to threaten. But Integra once again brushed it off.

"Pah, you've known where this base is and what it really is for years now. Don't think you can fool me with that. I'm not so stupid as to bring you here if I did not already think you knew. You've had a member secretly working for you as long as I can remember." Anderson was about to say something. "Don't bother saying anything, I know, and I returned the favour. I have always had a member in your ranks all this time as well." At this Anderson inwardly swore. He did not know this "But now it is time for you to finally answer my questions."

Alucard ran by the bed as it was wheeled along, Pip pushed it from behind as they made their way to the infirmary. Too slow, they were going too slow. Alucard looked over her white face, she was slipping, then panic rose in his chest as he sensed her heart stop. Pip of course did not notice a thing. But Alucard then breathed out the breath he wasn't aware he was holding when her heart began again. That was the final straw for him. He stopped Pip pushing the bed and then unclipped the belts strapping her down while she was in the copter, pushing his hands under the sheets to grip her back.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Pip yelled at him, seeing what he was doing. But Alucard didn't answer. He lifted her off the bed, the sheets falling off onto the bed, her heart sped slightly, as if it sensed he was near. But whether it was fear or joy, he didn't care anymore. Seras wore only a small hospital gown as she was lifted into the air. Before Alucard began to disappear into the floor below him. "You can't!" Pip shouted after him. Alucard wasn't sure if he had guessed what he was going to do. But he didn't care.

"Watch me." He spoke. A trademark grin that hadn't been seen in weeks appeared on his face.

"Why did your organisation have such a fascination with her? What were you trying to do to her? And what did you do to Alucard?" Integra continued.

"All very good questions. Seras held the Iscariot's interest as she held a power no one else possessed. The power that rivalled a vampire, in a mortal? It was amazing. Simply amazing." He spoke as if Seras was nothing more then an animal. Or a test subject. " We sought to help her control that power. To help her grow. But your little vampire pet got in her way of that goal. And I do not know if she will ever reach it." Integra gritted her teeth…but then said.

"And so?"

"So…she was to be reborn as a new paladin, a greater paladin then even me. To be a greater weapon to even destroy your monstrous servant!" He spoke with a mad look in his eyes. Integra couldn't believe it.

"You used her!? She trusted you as her family and you used her!?" She yelled. Anderson stopped and looked over at her.

"She was to be honoured by becoming a holy knight." Integra stood up from her chair.

"You stupid half-twit! I bet you didn't even ask her what she wanted?! Did you? Besides…." Integra laughed at this point. As she pieced the puzzle together in her head. "Those powers you stated that could rival a vampire's….Alucard had an interest in her didn't he? So he would have protected her in any way he could, even if that meant channelling some of his powers through a shared link with her." At this Anderson's face paled, as he realised that all the plans would have come to nothing even if it did work. That explains the certain times the powers seemed to surface, and how the paladin regenerating serum hardly worked. It was all Alucard's doing….

"Damn!" Anderson shouted as he whacked the desk with the flat of his hand.

"That explains why it backfired!" Integra was interested again. She sat back down on her chair, then noticing Walter relax next to her then. "We came up with a special kind of bullet to get rid of everything that makes a vampire, generally turning them mortal. It was thought to be perfect and even work on your monster. But it couldn't have been foreseen what would happen to Seras. How she would have all of his powers instead of the little she had."

Integra listened to the words of the paladin. Seems he was misguided all this time, but that did not excuse him. And for what? The near destruction of the Vatican? Integra sighed and picked up another cigar from the box on her desk, it was perhaps her third this night, she was going through them too fast, but she needed it at the moment. Walter was instantly there by her side, with a lighter under the cigar. Once it was lit he stood back up and off to the side, ever guarding her. Even as her retainer his loyalty did not waver. Integra took in a puff of the calming smoke and blew it out of her mouth, letting the smoke float into the air, she eyed it as it rose.

"Anderson, a car is waiting outside to take you to the nearest airport. I assume you are going back to your headquarters now." She said, without questioning him. She then began to busy herself with papers and documents on the desk, not even looking at Anderson any more. But Anderson was not happy.

"So what is your answer in aiding us?" But Integra grinned as she picked up a pen.

"No." She put pen to paper and began to scrawl. "Go beg someone else, because you'll find no help here." At that Anderson's face went red with rage. Before he turned his back to her and began to storm out of her office.

"You Protestants are all the same!" Then he was gone, with Walter chasing him to make sure he got out of the building as quickly as possible. But Integra stopped writing and put her pen down.

"You'll find real English people, with protestant blood in our veins are not push overs. And will not sway to you, just because your banner supports the same God as we do. Catholics…" She sighed and picked up her pen once again.

But as she was finishing her last report her phone began to ring. She stopped what she was doing and picked it up.

"Sir Integra." It was Walter.

"Yes Walter? What is it?" She asked.

"Anderson has just left, but I am worried."

"Don't worry, I doubt Anderson will cause any more trouble." She told him.

"That isn't what I'm worried about. Master Alucard has taken miss Seras away with him, I have a very concerned Pip here with me. I do believe her days in the sun are limited. One way or another…" He confessed.

"I agree."

"Do you wish for me to go down to stop him?" He asked immediately.

Stop him? What for?" She replied. But a stunned silence was on the other end.

"….I assumed that you'd…"

"No Walter, whatever Alucard decides it is not in human hands anymore. I can not and will not stop him."

"But…" He tried to say.

"Yes, perhaps I should. Perhaps my father would have done. But I am not my father. And having practically grew up with Alucard I see him as my friend as well as my servant. I cannot deny him a choice that is his alone to make." She finished. Walter struggled to recover from his stunned silence.

"….y-yes sir. I see what you mean." With that the two put the phones down back in their places.

Alucard held Seras gently in his arms, now so close to him he could feel how cold she was. But her eyes began to open none the less.

"Seras?" He whispered hopefully. But then her head lolled back and her eyes were once again shut. He had brought them to his quarters, the place he knew they could be alone. He glanced over the room, there was no bed to place her. But his coffin that lay in the middle of the floor. So he quickly removed the coffin lid by pushing it off with his foot, then placing the limp Seras inside, his arm still under her head as he watched her. Her scent wafted up to him, her sweat virgin blood called to him, just as it had done on that fateful day all those years ago. But she seemed to gather strength from somewhere, as again her eyes opened, and this time locked onto him in focus.

"Alu-card?" She whispered weakly. Hardly above a whisper, but his vampire ears picked up on it. She was a fighter, she didn't want to die.

AN: Aaaannd I'm leaving it there…aren't I cruel? Haha.

Nlightnd wants to write the next chapter so I'm letting he have her wish. This chap is shorter then I wanted it to be but all well.


	16. The bite

"Alu-card?" She whispered weakly. Hardly above a whisper, but his vampire ears picked up on it. She was a fighter, she didn't want to die. Wasn't ready to die. With everything she'd been through he was the constant that kept her going, her only hope. Without him she would've surrendered long ago to her uncle's will, using her as he saw fit. But Alucard was here, as was she. She felt faint. Dying. That's what her heart told her.

Eyes rolling back in her head, body going limp, Seras felt a darkened tunnel rush to meet her. "No, Seras! You can't go. Not yet. It's not your time", he protested, gently shaking her. He sighed with relief as her brilliant blue eyes opened hesitatingly. "Why?" A simple question to which Alucard knew the reason she asked.

Holding her in his arms, his voice husky with emotion, "I have a question to ask of you. Stay awake, Seras", he urged, " for I need your consent. If its not given then I'll be forced to watch you die, and I can't witness your death for the second time! I can't and I won't", he finished.

"Ask it, then." Her feminine voice, soft and faint, fading into nothing. His face mere inches from hers, he told her, "I love you Seras and I have since the moment I laid eyes on you. This is the second time I've had the pleasure of knowing you. The first: as Lucy Westenra, many years ago." Her eyes widened in surprise, "You mean...the Lucy that died, came back as a vampire and who her fiance killed her along with the vampire hunting group in the story 'Dracula', Lucy? That Lucy?"

Sadly smiling he replied, "Yes." Finding a little more strength Seras tried to sit up, but weakly fell back against the strength of his arms. "What would you ask of me?"

Stroking her cheek, "Would you come with me, Seras? Come into the night, forsake the light and forever walk by my side?" Seras in her confusion asked him, "Why would you need my consent?" Memories aglow, burning, in his eyes, he chuckled, "You would have to be inquisitive just like her, wouldn't you? It was a rule set forth by myself and Hellsing after my capture. Never would I bring an unwilling, uninformed human into my world. Therefore I must have your assent or it cannot be done."

"Seras, nevermore will you walk the daylight. Night will be your freedom, daylight- your death. You must ingest blood to survive. Integra provides that for me as I'm not permitted to drink from a mortal unless she deigns it necessary. I'm sorry to say that it's likely she'll expect the same from you." His eyes burned fiercely. "But think of the things you'll do, we'll do! Your strength will grow exponentially, you'll have nature and all it's elements and not to mention creatures, human and animal, to do your bidding! And last of all...you'll have me."

Her body wracked with pain she smiled. "And what I could do to you, too", she teased, tensing, her petite frame shook with coughs that sounded as if they'd tear her chest apart.

The words no sooner left his mouth, her eyes gazed at him, fingers glided along the planes of his masculine face, she instantly gave her mission. A smile stretched across her lips, once pink now turning blue, her life ebbing as the sea's tides, her voice quietly affirmed the option he believed she'd take.

"I freely give you my consent, Alucard. Do what is needed, only don't let me die." Her small fingers clutched his dark, red lapels tightly, clinging to him for the life he offered; one she couldn't turn down. She wanted to be with him and this was her last opportunity. Life was fading fast. Her decision made she listened as Alucard listed the pro's and con's quickly, every bit aware that her spirit's anchor was fleeting, every moment dimming. Her tears streaked down her face, its color no longer pale, but gray.

"Please, Alucard, don't let me go!" Holding her he vowed fiercely, "I won't. I'll never let you go again." Relieved he'd received her consent and so quickly he wiped away the beading sweat from her brow, "Seras, relax and let me along with my instincts take our course. I'll make this as enjoyable as I possibly can. You've suffered enough."

"We both have", she countered, "now finish it. I'm tired of waiting!"

Startled, Alucard felt a tug in his mind, guiding him to a memory he deemed forbidden, even to himself. Once upon a time, Lucy had said those very same words! Unfortunately, they'd also doomed her, sending her to a premature death. He'd damned Hellsing and all those involved, and now he was damning the Vatican for their persistant interference; almost causing him to lose her for a second time.

Calling up every last bit of her strength, Seras sat up. Stroking his face, gazing lovingly into his crimson eyes, she stated quietly, "My beloved Count, take what I offer and give me of yours in return." His eyes widened as she looked at him, mixtures of Seras and Lucy staring at him, prepared to fulfill the love that he'd been longing for; yet forced to endure unbearable sadness for centuries, emptiness compounding with loneliness. And finally the end was in sight. All this time. And she was really here, in his arms, his mind recognized happily.

Tenderly, Alucard leaned in, the coolness of his lips pressing hers, once warm, their warmth passing into coolness, falling into death's waiting embrace. Gently pushing back the edges of her shirt amidst her small moans, Alucard kissed the tip of her chin making his way to the faint pulse at her throat.

Red orbs stared at her fading, slowing beat. Hypnotized by the ever weakening sound Alucard distracted Seras by a memory of their brief, satisfying past together. She'd already dreamed of it while in the hospital, her subconcious leading the way, opening her mind; reminding her of who she used to be. Giving a gentle push to her mind, he fed her moments that reflected easily on their love, the ease with which they'd connected; forgetting those who he considered as her traitors. He wanted her to remember the good times, the heat in his touch as his fingers lightly skimmed across her bare flesh, the moon overhead, it's bright, iridescence beaming over shadowed planes, bearing witness to their growing seduction and eventual fall. He wanted her to remember everything good and perfect that they'd shared.

_**Memory/flashback...**_

_**Unable to catch her breath she fought against the seduction occuring; knowing her will wouldn't last much longer. If she were truly honest with herself, she didn't want to. Didn't want to resist the man with long, dark hair, tall, powerful build, eyes to command at will. A man that appeared to know her better than she knew herself, a piercing gaze to delve inside; leaving nothing for her to hide, or even try. She'd lost the will to fight it all. She'd become his, easily, wantonly, forgoing what any and all others thought of their relationship, she cared not.**_

_**Leisurely, he slipped one of the gauzy white nightgown sleeves from a pale, thin shoulder. Nipping it gently with his teeth, his pride swelled as she swallowed hard, excited by his touch, the blond performed her own experiment, pulling him down to her level she kissed him. Shy and demure yet quickly gaining the knowledge she sought. It felt so right, she thought. He felt so right.**_

_**The triumphant gleam in his eyes burned brightly as he read her uncloaked thoughts. His cool lips met her ivory skin so soft as his hands tenderly held her close. Her skin, milky and flawless, would remain forever, a testament to the light she'd be forced to abandon. The beautiful rays would never again caress her skin, highlighting her blond hair or light up the almost indescribable blue in her eyes, seemingly making them glow. Never again would she experience the warmth it had to offer for her skin would be cold, though her heart would be as the sun itself, warmth and joy as it had always been.**_

_**The heat of the moment took over, Lucy completely under his spell begged him to take her, make her his. Smirking, he had his consent, and he intended to do just that. The beautiful blond would be his from this night and every night forth.**_

_**Very few words passed between the lovers. Only raw, unbridled heat as it coursed through them simultaneously, his mouth whispered words she couldn't make out, and suddenly, a piercing pain broke the thin layer of flesh at her throat. Abruptly the pain gave way to pleasure as she realized never before had she experienced anything like it. A foggy haze fell across her vision, obscuring it with a white veil of unpenetrable, whispy smoke.**_

_**Drawing her close, he stood and whispered, "Good night my sweet, Lucy." Allowing the fog to wash over him, he disappeared within it's concealing confines, Lucy sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware in his arms.**_

_**End flashback...**_

Holding back at the last moment, Seras protested, asking worriedly, "Will it hurt?" The thought of having to withstand any more pain made her weary, uncertain if it was something to be borne or not. His next words cemented her will, recollecting that any pain suffered for him was worth it, truly worth it.

"Not if I can help it", he replied, trying to assure her there was nothing to be frightened of. Even Lucy had suffered that emotional malady. "You'll feel the initial bite, but afterwards there'll be nothing but pleasure, I swear to you. I wouldn't lie to you, Seras. Especially about this."

Her breaths now harsh gasps and wheezes wouldn't allow her to speak further. Her blue eyes stared directly into Alucard's blood-tinted ones, smiled gently and nodded. It was time and she'd reaffirmed her position.

"Alright", he whispered, "it's time."

Gathering her even closer, his hat, duster and shirt disappeared in a blink. Touching his lips to hers briefly, he mesmerized her with his beguiling eyes, and he bent towards the pale expanse of skin at her neck. Before she could surface from his spell, he quickly bit down, her intake of breath strangulating, fighting to subdue the instantaneous discomfort.

Small hands clutched at his bare shoulders, her fingers digging into flesh and muscle. All to soon her grip relaxed. Pain gave way to pleasure as he'd told her. She felt almost euphoric as she lay in his arms dying just to be with him. Seras couldn't stop the minute sounds of pleasure eminating from her throat as he suckled her neck; ingesting her warm blood, enabling him to rapidly bring her to his world. She'd be safe, this time. And if not...he swore that this time he'd follow her in death, if it came to that.

"A-lu-card...", her eyes wide, Seras felt her pumping heart slow drastically, nearing it's final dying stages. She was so weak, incredibly weak. Her limbs heavy, her arms dropped from his taut arms and shoulders falling beside her to rest at her side. She tried to think, but her mind...numb. She could feel nothing. No ensuing panic, no rushing thrill, she could only feel him and how much she loved him. Seras sighed in bliss, aware her time was at an end. And she was certain Alucard knew as well.

Tongue flicking across the twin wounds on the column of her neck, Alucard instantly healed them knowing it was now or never. "Seras, this is your last chance to escape an eternity of nights, nevermore to see the sun. This is the precipice. After this...there can be no turning back." Weakly she whispered, "I won't leave you. You are my last chance."

Her words touched him so deep inside. He'd spent so much time honing his cold bad-assed attitude that he'd wondered if he possessed any human-like feelings. If anything like them remained within his icy enclosures. To keep from forcing her body to sit up he created a slit in his wrist, placing it against her mouth; urging her to drink in order to save her life.

Without hesitation a tugging, sucking sensation occurred at the wound. Good. She was drinking without thinking. May that be one instinct that'll always remain, he thought. Some rejected the idea of taking blood after their initial turning, even Lucy had had to adjust her line of thinking and hopefully Seras wouldn't.

"Seras, you have to stop", he whispered before pulling his wrist back. His eyes glowed at her small protests as he licked the cut, effectively halting the bleeding. "Sleep. You must sleep." Smiling at her bravery and courage, everything that was her, Alucard sent her to sleep, eager for her to wake a brand new creature.

So far, so good, he mused, watching the hours pass. Recognizing his body's signals warning him about the sun's rising, Alucard stretched then lay down beside Seras, succumbing to the undead's sleep. When he woke, Seras would be there, waiting.

_**Integra's office later that afternoon...**_

Pouring his employer a cup of tea Walter asked, "Do you think he went through with it?"

"Fairly certain of it", she replied.

Taking a sip of her favorite tea Integra wondered what she'd do with two vampires. Of course, Seras could always be implemented into Hellsing, sent on missions and such. She did have extensive training from being a Police girl and then from the Vatican. She was relieved that she wouldn't have someone completely green on her hands when it came to weapons, ammo and martial arts, for protection purposes only, not that she needed it. Hell, she felt sorry for the idiot stupid enough to try and touch Seras. For they didn't know Alucard as she did. He'd teach them the pleasures of pain and hell, only they'd never last long enough to suit the vampire. Never did.

Clearing his throat delicately, he stated calmly, "I'm sure everything went well with no problems, or so I'm assuming."

Smirking, she looked over the top edge of her glasses at him. "Walter, you remember what assuming does."

"Yes, Sir Integra, but that never stops Alucard, does it?" A gleam shining in his eyes, Walter could recount plenty of times that the mischievous vampire had assumed things and well...he looked like an ass when it happened, not that anyone would comment for fear of their throats being ripped out.

"Prime example, Walter. Never assume anything, or take anything for granted."

"I agree."

Walter glanced out the windows behind her. "Ah, it seems we're just in time. We're about to find out just how well Alucard and Miss Seras got along last night."

He watched as the sun dipped lower and lower until it's light was shadowed by night, darkness enveloped the land wrapping it in a surreal stillness.

Both humans were startled as Alucard's voice slipped from the darkness. "Master, Walter, good evening. I've brought someone to meet you." He gestured and Seras stepped from the blackness, her skin paler than before, eyes as crimson as her master and lover's. A strong arm wrapped around her slim waist screaming the male vampire's possessiveness. She inclined her head saying, "It's nice to see you again, Sir Integra, Walter." Alucard looked on, his pride deep and evident in the way in which he stared at her. It seemed even the infallible Alucard couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Replying in kind, Integra and Walter could only stare at her beauty, ethereal and haunting. The cool blond recovered herself enough to say, "Seras, it's nice to see you again as well and...welcome to Hellsing."

A/N: Back to you Ludifer for more fun...


	17. First night in Hellsing

Integra watched as Alucard came closer to her, his arm slid away from Seras' waist as he did so. Leaving her by the wall.

"Walter, please could you make sure that Seras is comfortable here." He smiled at his old friend. Walter bowed to show he understood, he would do as he asked for his friend. But as Integra's gaze travelled behind Alucard she noticed something….Seras' eyes had turned back to blue! So she wasn't a true vampire yet, she should have known, Alucard isn't allowed to drink fresh human blood without her consent, unless circumstances were dire. So of course Seras would not have either, she was now somewhat under her control as well, perhaps more indirectly, but nonetheless she was.

Alucard didn't seem to notice her eye colour as he wasn't looking at her, he was smirking at his master, maybe for his apparent achievement and victory over the Vatican. "Are there any matters for me to attend to tonight?" He mused. But Integra shook her head.

"I will call you if I need to, you know that."

Seras felt herself shaking and struggling to take this all in, she had woken up and all of a sudden she was here, a yellow uniform adorned her body. She wasn't sure where it was from, or who put it on…although she could guess who. He made his own clothes disappear and reappear…maybe he could actually imagine clothes and make them real. The clothes companies would have a fit. That thought made her smile, but then with that motion her fatigue set in worse, she was so tired, and very thirsty. Like she hadn't drunk in days. Her throat was parched and her mouth was dry. But then a voice woke her from her daydream.

"Seras Victoria." A strong female voice brought her to attention, like her days back in the police force, which seemed so long ago now. Seras unintentionally clicked her heels and stood up straight. At this all the occupants in the room looked over at her. Heat rose to her face at what she did. But Integra smiled. "Now there's a girl who knows how to act, you've been taught well over these years." Alucard looked back to her with a raised eyebrow. Before he smiled as well and chuckled. "Now I need to talk to you…alone." At this Walter immediately turned and left the room, Alucard took a little longer, perhaps to see if she meant it, but when she didn't acknowledge him he faded away into the shadows, Seras watched him as he went, her eyes wide in fascination.

But then Integra cleared her throat. Causing Seras to look back at her.

"Yes?"

"Now Seras, I know you are a servant of Alucard at the moment, so you count as one of mine." She ignored Seras' face at being called a servant twice in the same sentence. "So now you must serve me and the Hellsing line as Alucard, you master, does. But you are in fact more free then he is. I cannot stop you directly from drinking the blood of any innocents and ravaging human-kind. But if you do such a thing I will be forced to slay you in the name of Hellsing. Do you understand?" She asked, more forcefully now. Seras didn't answer, she just merely nodded. "Now, on a lighter note, Walter will be getting a room for you, you should rest and recover." Seras was just about to ask why she isn't sharing a room with her master, but recovered herself before she did. She was not ready yet, and Integra knew it.

Seras sat in her new room, Walter had shown her the way. He must have prepared it for her while she was talking to Integra. It was a dark dank room, no windows and no natural light source invaded the room. Only the lamps dotted around and the candle on the table lit the room. The room was sparsely furnished but it felt like the pieces were only trying to hide the fact that this was not a real room at all. Seras was sat at her new table, her head leaning on her hands as she scanned the room. In the corner of the small room there was a coffin, a small wooden coffin. There was no way she could sleep in that…Besides where did Walter get that from so quickly? Maybe it was one of Alucard's…an old one…yeah that made sense, no way could they have known she would come. Seras dragged her gaze away from the coffin and to the door. As if she sensed someone was there…sure enough the door opened and in came a smiling Walter.

"I have your first meal here at Hellsing with me." He chimed all too cheery. She groaned as she sat up, her imagination making her think of bacon and eggs, or toast, the breakfast of humans…but then she saw he was carrying a bucket. He walked over and set it down on the table. With it her imagination showed her blood, what she would really be having from now on…she sighed inwardly. What she wouldn't give for one of her uncle's bacon butties right now. "It will be cold, I'm told it affects the taste, but as you haven't tasted fresh you should be fine right?" But then he noticed her face. "I'm sorry, I'm sure this is too much too fast for you."

"No, no, it's fine. Thank you." Seras spoke. Causing the butler to carry on, he set the bucket down on the table with a thud and then turned to go out of the room, that's when she noticed that he held a second bucket in his other hand. "Is that for master?" She was going to say Alucard, but her tongue gave way to 'master' instead. Her face grew confused but Walter did not see.

"Yes, why do you ask?" He said.

"Oh no reason. I was just wondering." She replied. Her voice soft in the small room.

"Ok then. Good night Miss Victoria." With that he shut the door. Leaving her staring at the small bag in the ice filled bucket. She couldn't help but feel weird at the prospect of drinking it, what would it taste like? She had drank blood before, but that was when she was not quite sane, and she could hardly remember it. In fact, perhaps luckily, she could not remember the events at all. Seras moved to pick up the bag, she felt the cold, but it did not bother her like it would have done as a human. Just another thing to remind her what had happened. The ice crunched as she lifted the bag out of the bucket, she glanced at the table, nothing to cut it with and nothing to pour it with…wait, she had fangs didn't she? Seras licked her tongue to the front of her mouth just to make sure, sure enough there they were, instead of sharp canines were a set of long and very sharp fangs. She was expected to puncture the bag herself and drink from it that way? Seras they have helped a little bit on her first night…and where was Alucard?

Seras turned the bag over in her hands, testing it's weight and examining the packet. Type A, a common blood type she remembered. But she was only delaying the inevitable, shaking slightly she brought the bag to her lips she opened her mouth. Then she suddenly felt silly….but she ignored it and bit down. Puncturing the plastic and almost dropping the bag as the blood spilled into her mouth. The coppery taste set her mind on fire as she struggled to suck the wondrous contents out of the bag, the cold blood was being squeezed out by her fingers as she did do. She couldn't describe the taste, like the sugary candy of a child's favourite sweet, yet also like the taste of chocolate that you know is bad for you, yet you don't care. She found herself sucking and squeezing the bag in her effort to drag out every last drop from the bag. And finding emptiness when she realised the bag was dry.

"You looked like you enjoyed that." A voice spoke. Alucard's. Seras immediately dropped the bag and got up, her chair screeching back as she did so.

"Master…" Alucard smiled at the word. But then continued.

"That is nothing compared to real blood. Real blood from the drugged up loser tastes better then that. You'll see someday, like for me last night I tasted heaven. Your blood, a virgin's blood. Oh you can get addicted to that stuff, I assure you." Seras just stood there, unsure of what to say or do in his apparent monologue. But then he looked back up at her. "You eyes are beautiful right now. They are as crimson as the blood we drink." She moved her hands to her face…her eyes were different? As Alucard stood close to her and she wondered whether she should move back Walter suddenly shoved open the door. The door banged onto the brick behind it as he did so.

"Alucard! What are you still doing here!?"

Alucard groaned behind her as she looked over. But then as she looked back to him he was gone. Disappeared into the air as if he was never there. Seras looked back to the old butler Walter, his face had relaxed now Alucard was gone.

"What's wrong?" She asked, confused by their behaviour.

"Alucard is going to be very busy, and I was surprised he had not left for tonight's mission yet. As the Vatican have no agents to use against the vampires anymore, well for a while anyway." Seras bit her lip as she realised why they hardly had any agents left. A sudden flashback flashed in front of her eyes, of snarling, growling, crunching and blood. "Miss Victoria?" Walter suddenly spoke, awakening Seras from her dream.

"I'm sorry Walter, I don't know what happened then." But Walter's face was only filled with warmth and concern for her.

"It's no problem, get some rest tonight. Your Hellsing work starts tomorrow night, you will be on the elite team of Hellsing troops for class B vampires."

"Class B?" Seras found herself asking.

"Yes, Alucard handles the class A that normally only a paladin could take on." Seras nodded as her eyes began to close as she stood there. "I've kept you too long, your body needs rest. Even though it isn't sunrise yet, you should sleep. Gather your strength, you'll need it tomorrow." He smiled.

"Yes, thank you." Seras smiled back at him, then he proceeded to close the door to her room. Leaving her in the eerie silence of her room. She glanced over to her coffin. "I'm not going to like this…" She mumbled as she sleepily walked over to the coffin.

She stared at the offending item as it almost glared back at her, daring her to just not sleep tonight at all.

But in fact, she didn't think she'd be able to anyway. She was tired to be sure, but how could she sleep during the day? It was weird. What was she supposed to do now? She was supposed to 'rest' …great. Seras looked around her room, for anything that she could look at or do. There on her wall was a mirror, her reflection stared back at her.

"Well I'm glad the myth of vampires having no reflection isn't true." She thought about not being able to see herself for the rest of her life… she would always be afraid of that one crumb she had missed on her face, or that one piece of hair that stood up. That thought made her smile, but then looking at the reflection she noticed how quickly her skin had become pale, not like the dead but like someone sick, someone who had no colour in their face. Seras had to force her gaze away. That action made her gaze upon a small book case on the far wall. A few scattered books lay there, covered in dust. At this Seras got up and moved toward them, she tried to read the spines, but they were of the old sort and annoying kind with no text on the spine of the book. She reached up and picked one of them up, she brought the front of the book into view. It read 'the bible'…at this she inwardly groaned and rolled her eyes, she had had enough of this supposed god and Christianity in general. Seras angrily shoved the book back on the shelf, glaring at it as she went to sit back down without even looking at the others, afraid it was more of the same. Feeling bored and curious Seras then got up of her uncomfortable seat and moved toward her bleak coffin, curving her fingers under the lid she lifted the heavy item. Inside she expected to see more of the same, wood and the darkness. But instead the wood was laced with red velvet like off some kind of elegant bed, and what looked to be some sort of thin cover draped over the velvet, to cover a sleeper. This made her smile, it wasn't as bad as she thought. Maybe she should try it out.

Seras quickly undid her shoes and left them by the coffin, she had rested the lid on the floor on the other side, she didn't want to totally shut herself in just yet. Not yet… Maybe not ever. Seras frowned, but then she climbed inside the open coffin still with her clothes on, as her hand touched the material it felt like silk, expensive like Egyptian cotton. Seras lifted the rest of her body to lay on the silk and velvet, instantly comfortable, surprising her to no end. But then as she lay there she oddly began to feel tired, she thought about getting up but decided against it and simply lay there, the lid of the coffin still on the floor as her eyelids began to droop.

Alucard walked through the wall of Seras' room as if he had just walked through a door. He glanced around the room still expecting her to be up, it was just before dawn by the time he had come back. He had to patrol large area's of Vatican territory as there were no priests of paladins able to do so, which caused him to crack a smile. Hellsing had more territory over the Vatican, but it shouldn't be like that, the British empire no longer was alive and so Hellsing should not interfere with countries outside it it's control. But then Alucard had to double-take the room he was in, because Seras was no where around. A panic rose that she had run off or something had happened, but then he almost slapped himself for being silly. There she was sleeping like, well, the dead. Alucard raised an eyebrow when he noticed her coffin lid was off to the side, he walked over to his Seras in the coffin he had prepared for her before she arrived.

She lay still as if she didn't breathe, but Alucard knew this was normal, fledglings often 'breathe' when they are awake even though they do not need to as a reflex action of doing it for so long. It's only when they are asleep do they not. Her face was pale, not as pale as his, but the colour was lost on her skin. He leaned over and moved a hair over from her face behind her ear, she was still in her clothes, but he left her as she was and instead went back around her coffin and picked up the lid. And carefully and silently placed it on, she would not be able to rest properly without the lid on.

Pleased with his handiwork he stepped back and then faded into the air to his own room to sleep.

AN: Sorry about the wait, I got hit by writer's block about half way through. You'll be glad of the long chappie from nlightnd next. See you later.


	18. No mercy no more

Eyes shot wide open as the sun set, mind subliminally programmed, automatically, to wake upon it's fall. Feeling out of sorts, head turning from left to right, looking overhead; taking in the blackness which greeted her, anxiety swooped in, bringing with it a sense of apprehension and loneliness. Instantly seized by fear and confusion Seras' palms thrust upwards, searching for the source which obliterated any and all forms of light. Muffled sounds echoed outside her confines: dripping water, footsteps pacing the floor, beating hearts, and multiple voices speaking in varied noise levels, unaware of the creature in the basement unintentionally eavesdropping on them.

Blackness encompassed her, her sight, nothing but empty shadows greeted her. Scared by the thought of being entombed completely slapped her and she shot upright, banging her head on something hard and cold. And she immediately fell back to the cushioned lining on which she lay. "Ow! What the-?" Brief pain struck in her forehead, her hand immediately went to the sore area, rubbing it, soothing it. "What was that?" That hadn't been there before...

Uncertain, she reached up, hands hesitant, slightly trembling as they ran abruptly into an hard surface, smacking against the offending barrier which her head had previously met.

Flesh hit solidarity. Firm. Unyielding at first touch. Worriedly her hands moved from the top of her enclosure to the sides as she began to panic. Someone had placed the coffin cover over her. Knowing full well it wasn't there when she'd gone to sleep she knew someone had to have placed it there and the urge to know who was very strong. Frankly, Seras believed Alucard had done it as the lid would've been too much for Walter or any of the other soldiers to lift. But why?

_**'Because I knew you'd rest better.'**_ Came his reply sent along their familiar mental path.

His voice reassured her for the moment, but her enclosed status returned to haunt. Claustrophobia. Fear of tight places, small places, gripped her since a young age. The exact moment or memory which caused it she couldn't say, yet she knew it was there. Feeling like she couldn't breathe, her chest rose and fell rapidly trying to recover her precious oxygen. Wait...did she really need it? She was dead, for crying out loud! Dead people don't require long function to move, or exist. Right?

Anxiety clawed at her chest; gave the petite fledgling an even greater burst of strength and with one hand she shoved the heavy lid from her coffin bed, and it hit the stone floor with a heavy thud. Scrambling from the coffin she looked at it trying to reason out her unexpected, paralyzing fear of something so natural, but not.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seras' head spun as the numerous faces swam before her. Walter had been kind enough, or shall we say ordered, to supervise her current training as Alucard was otherwise occupied and couldn't be bothered with such a mundane task. So said Integra.

"You remember Pip and his men, The Wild Geese, or more commonly known as The Geese", the retainer stated, gesturing in their direction.

The men looked up from their hot and heavy poker game, cigars lit, smoke wafting upwards toward the metal rafters in the barracks, and a beer at their sides, to wave and smile. Several of the men sat or knelt at the makeshift wooden crate being used for a table. Typical soldier activities reminiscent of a movie. Tossing cards and money, along with the many an expletive, down to the wooden surface, they each looked at Seras, smiling as if in on a secret. Greeting her at once, they cheerily echoed each other's hellos. Pip doing so rather outrageously, flirted shamelessly with the beautiful blond.

"Care to go a round with me, Seras?" Merriment twinkled in his eye, a corner of his perfect mouth turned up into a smirk, giving her a lascivious grin.

His gaze made her uncomfortable, searing her from head to toe.

Determined to get him back for his remark she fired back, "No thanks. Doubt you could handle my speed. Besides, I'm taken and I'm not the kind to move around on the sly." Head held high, hands on hip, she shared a glance with Walter and addressed the mercenary's leader again, "You strike me as the type that is like lightning...you strike once and you move on, never in the same place twice." Crimson eyes stared at him intently. "You're looking for nothing more than a good time, an easy score and I won't be either."

"Damn, Pip, she tagged your ass", a thinly built man drawled, cigarette dangling precariously from his smiling lips, beer in hand, cards held in the other. "She's got you pegged already." He laughed and the others echoed his sentiments, having a good laugh at their leader while they could.

Rolling his eyes with as much dignity as could be mustered in such a situation, Walter calmly reminded Pip, "It would do you well to remember, Pip, that Miss Seras is not a woman of low standards. She is an employee of Hellsing and also has a mate." Tilting his head down to glare at the French flirt, he added with a gleeful, evil tone, "Her mate just so happens to be Alucard. So I'd keep that in mind the next time you want to attempt a play up her skirts."

Raucous laughter followed the butler's statements. The Geese couldn't help but tease their leader, currently smiling, even after receiving Walter's and Seras' dress down. Go figure. Some men couldn't be bothered to summon up any emotion other than being carefree, preferring to stay on the happy side of life, despite their job. Pip was damned good at it, too. With his long hair braided, the plaited hair falling past his shoulders, black eye patch covering his left eye, cigarette and cards in one hand and a beer in another, he reminded Seras of a corrupted hero. One who'd fallen but rises when the occasion calls for it. One who wouldn't let his fellow man down, or woman either, if he had _that_ in mind, which more often than not...he did.

Smirking he said, "Nice to see you again, too, Seras. I have one question for you."

"Don't answer", Walter warned knowing exactly what the Frenchman was about.

"O-okay", she replied hesitantly unsure if she really wanted to hear his question or not. The newly inducted fledgling had a rather creepy feeling about the inquisition he had in mind. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad. And maybe his question wouldn't cause her to blush like mad, embarrassing herself in front of all the men.

"Are those real", he asked pointing at her breasts.

And maybe jackasses could fly.

Hearty laughter rang out, the sound harsh in her sensitive ears. Angrily, she kicked out with her boot nailing the inebriated captain in the chin, the blow sending him flat on his back where he stared at the ceiling, eyes crinkled in agony; beer and cigarette, however, still firmly in hand.

Her figure suddenly stood over him blocking the overhead light. "Well, don't worry about it seeing as you'll never know. You can look but not touch." Her pale face twisted into a mirthful expression, "I bet it burns like hell being so close to something yet never able to touch it, grasp it. Poor, poor Pip!" Reaching down to ruffle the top of his hair, she teased him mercilessly, "Go back to your cards, beer and cancer sticks and get my tits and ass out of your mental gutter!"

Seras stood to her feet and glanced at Walter who so happened to find the ceiling above very interesting at that particular moment. Running a hand through her hair she said exasperatedly, "Walter, I'm ready to continue with my training before I kill some soused idiot in this room."

Nodding his assent, the former assassin gestured for her to precede him. "Shall we then?"

Taking the arm that the retainer offered she replied, "We shall."

Alucard narrowly avoided a blow aimed at his shoulder as the black werewolf faced him, saliva dripping from his toothy jaws to pool underneath his hunches. Red eyes glared hatefully at the vampire as maniacal laughter fell from Alucard's pale, cruel lips. "That's not enough to kill me, you overgrown puppy!" The laughter continued, harshly billowing out into the night, feeding into the No Life King's ego; making him seem extremely arrogant and invincible.

Calling upon his shadows Alucard used them to shoot forward piercing the creature's left side; tearing a chunk of fur, flesh, muscle and blood, leaving a gaping wound, blood freely flowing and matting the dark hair along it's skin.

The supernatural wolf howled in agony, it's cries echoing to the moon above, pain evident in the mournful sound. Reacting from the fury in it's mind the creature dropped to all fours, it's paws silently padding along the leaves and grass. Slinking closer to the vampire, it watched with angry eyes and Alucard drew his pistols from his red duster, cocking them and aiming for the heart and head, metallic clicks assuring him of their readiness, he fired.

Both bullets missed. The werewolf's muscular legs propelled it beyond the trajectory of the bullets, leaving it safe for the moment. Springing forward, strong legs sending the creature soaring through the air, the wind separating strands of fur as the currents divided each strand as physics worked its magic.

Thoroughly enjoying this fight, Alucard released his restrictions to level two. Shoulder length ebony hair elongated, it's length flowing down his back, his form seemed to grow in stature as his power increased, red insignia's on white gloves glowing fiercely.

Growling, snarling, the werewolf fell back into the shadows momentarily before launching another attack; bringing it close enough to Alucard for teeth to sink into the pale flesh of his shoulder. The creature increased pressure to the bite, attempting to crush bone and tear the muscle underneath the light- colored, cold flesh.

Front paws held on to the vampire, back paws supporting it's weight, the massive jaws clamped tighter, swinging it's adversary back and forth, Alucard akin to a rag doll in the ever- tightening deadly, powerful grip. Determined to stand his ground Alucard grabbed hold of the huge monster's shoulders, dug his feet in and prepared for one hell of a tug-of-war.

Laughing, Alucard punched the wolf's muzzle. "Is that all you have? Such a disappointment..." his words faded. Not wanting to spend much more time scrapping with this unworthy maggot of a werewolf, Alucard thrust his long, thin arm into the wolf's throat, ripping vocal chords and muscle before jerking his large hand from the animal's neck. Holding the expanse of muscle which made speech possible, Alucard taunted the creature, red tinted fluid dripping down the prize in his hand, laughter, dark and loud surrounded them, gaining volume with every minute.

"Exactly who are you, werewolf? By who's bidding are you here?"

Of course the creature couldn't answer with his vocal chords dangling carelessly in Alucard's large white-colored encased hand. Smirking he hissed, "I will discover the identity of your master...before I destroy you."

Crimson eyes widened as Alucard allowed his consciousness to enter the wolf's mind, a thin, fragile thread connected them briefly. "Damn", he swore. This didn't look good. He had to get this information back to Integra and man was she gonna be pissed!

Deciding to be merciful after reading his mind, Alucard swiftly plunged his hand into the monster's chest cavity removing his heart and crushing it literally in his hand. He watched as the supernatural transformation reversed leaving behind a male, human, twitching body. He knelt over the body, speaking lowly, "This is the only peace I could give you, Adam. Had it not been for you being acquainted with Seras I would've given you the most violent death I could derive. Rest in peace, young priest."

The body ceased jerking. The young man drew his last breath and died, blood streaming down his skin, a once fluid stream, now congealing in the night air.

Viewing the moon in all it's bright beauty Alucard stated, "A beautiful night for a drink. A beautiful night indeed." Tipping his oversized, red hat back with a gloved thumb and forefinger, the battle confident Alucard took a moment to admire the dark beauty and majesty of the night, his night. Or so he considered it. Then he abruptly faded from the scene leaving behind a rapidly cooling corpse in his wake.

"So you see, Miss Seras, our purpose is to destroy vampires, but not only vampires. Our orders include their ghoul servants and other supernatural creatures as well. Alucard, our main hunter takes on the Class A vampires, of which there are very few. Their power ranks fairly high, and on occasion, some of them fight with the same maniacal gusto and strength that Alucard possesses. The soldiers handle the rest, which are low ranking and usually are classed below a B category." And now, Seras is responsible for aiding Hellsing's men, Walter instructed.

The retainer and fledgling had made their rounds meeting everyone. Finally he'd taken her to the shooting range, the gym and the training areas. Her eyes wide, every single detail absorbed into her brain, amazing her at the size and capabilities of the Hellsing organization. Now come full circle, the duo strolled slowly down the hall leading to Integra's office.

"Are vampires killed in the same way as on television and in books? I don't want to have any misconceptions or false impressions about this, Walter."

"Generally so. If you're as skilled as Alucard, you can run your fist through their chest,therefore penetrating their heart and effectively killing them. Special bullets work as well... beheading, removal of their heart, burning... basically it's as you read, Miss Seras."

Stopping there, Walter inquired if she was alright as she appeared to have adopted a sickly expression about her face. "It's not as bad as it seems. Usually there's not as much blood to deal with as you'd think. And if you're like Alucard you won't waste a drop of it, unless the vampire is nothing but trash as Alucard refers to them."

"You mean I'll actually have to kill them?" Incredulous, Seras was uncertain if she could do it. On the police force she'd never had to pull her trigger. She'd hoped she'd never have to, but now...that, too, apparently flew out the window. Her new life was nothing like she expected. Nothing at all.

"Yes. Every mission you're sent on will require an elimination of sorts. But don't worry. Integra won't order you to kill a human unless they've been deemed dangerous and above man's laws. If judged guilty then you would be dispatched to carry out their execution", he concluded.

Seeing the worried and hesitant expression on her face he replied reassuringly, "It'll be sometime before that happens, Miss Seras, seeing as you're not ready and being new to our kind of work." Standing outside his employer's door, he raised his hand to knock, pausing as voices, mainly Integra's irritated one, reached his ears. "I guess now's not the time for your talk with Integra. We'll come back later." His blue eyes pierced into her crimson orbs, "But first, we must get you fed and teach you to keep your bloodlust under control, among other things. Now if you'll follow me we've got some training to do."

Starting that very night Walter and Seras began her rigorous training program. The gun range, extended sessions of martial arts and his instruction of controlling the blood lust when it erupts. Not an easy lesson to learn. Never for a beginner.

"Why isn't Alucard training me, Walter? I don't mean to be rude- and not that you're a bad teacher or anything, but shouldn't a vampire train a vampire?"

"Usually so, but he's been swamped with mission after mission and doesn't have the spare time...so you're stuck with me." Walter stated his answer with a smile. "And let me reiterate some points with you before we call it a night, or should I say day?" Slightly chuckling at his own joke, Walter seemed vastly amused whereas Seras just stared at the man wondering about his sanity. Sensing the awkwardness of the situation, Walter ceased his small laughter, raised a gloved fist to his mouth and coughed delicately.

"Alright", she answered hesitantly, resigning herself into the older, more experienced, man's hands.

"How did it go?"

Cynical, icy eyes watched him from over the metallic wire of her glasses. "It went well, my master. The enemy was disposed of with little difficulty."

"Well done. Damage report."

"I'm well. Everything healed rather nicely. Same as always." Hands palm down on her desk, leaning over its surface he flashed her his well-known smirk, eyes laughing behind the orange tinted lenses covering his sadistic, glaring orbs.

His flippant attitude really pissed her off at times! And the speed with which he'd ran through his report was unbelievable and unprecedented. And he hadn't even bothered with the blood, guts and orther gory details that he usually revelled in telling. So what was wrong with this picture? Integra was willing to bet that her servant was in a great hurry to see a certain female, blond fledgling. She was willing to bet anything on it.

"Alucard", she began, eyes staring him down, "something's bothering you. I sense it. There's more to the mission than you're telling me", she stated matter of factly. He seemed almost subdued by his thoughts, which was never a good thing. "Tell me", she ordered.

Meanwhile, in a dwelling built deep underground, a man sat under a dim desk lamp. Half of his body illuminated while the other half remained shadowed. Tiredly rubbing his eyes and temples, a burgeoning headache approaching he sighed heavily, reports covering his desk; waiting for his approval. The blow dealt them at their main facility had been difficult, yet they were bouncing back rather nicely.

Despite the recent hardship their many backup resources had already fallen into line, taking up the slack and producing very promising results. He could only hope that they could keep up the excellent work as he wanted revenge against the Hellsing organization and the bitch that ran it! She'd been so cold, so callous! Where was her concern for her fellow man?

A knock sounded at the door interrupting his introspection and questioning. "Come", he called out.

A young man entered and slightly inclined his head out of respect. "Sir, the next test subject has been prepared and is ready."

"Excellent work!" Green eyes glowed happily. Thoughts of revenge returned. Smirking he urged the young man out the door questioning him about the newest in a long line of their experiments. Their voices faded as they traversed the long hallway, stepping into an elevator and disappearing from sight.

"The creature I fought tonight...wasn't just an ordinary werewolf. His name was Adam. And before I destroyed him, he was a priest belonging to the Vatican."

Eyes narrowed Integra asked him, "Are you certain of this?" Her Hellsing blood boiled at the mere mention of that group, Maxwell and Anderson in particular. They were the literal and proverbial thorns in her side, always waiting for their opportunity to draw blood; eliminating her and her devoted soldiers.

Alucard solemly nodded. "I searched his memories very thoroughly and found it to be true. Apparently, he had befriended Seras during her imprisonment at the Vatican and even aided her escape."

The vampire's eyes lit in recognition, recalling a previous memory. "In fact, if you remember, Integra, the night we rescued her there was a young priest whom she'd attacked while in her lycan form. That was him." Suddenly shifting his form to relax in one of the high backed chairs in her office, he spoke again, "It also seems that the Vatican and Section XIII are recovering quicker and more efficient than they'd have us believe."

"Why do you assume that", she questioned her servant. "Their orzanization was decimated, Alucard, and they have no resources left."

"Not true", he returned gleefully. "They've hidden several smaller bases around the world, supposing an event like this transpired. They have one in the United States, Ireland, Brazil and several others scattered over various plains and oceans."

"Those bastards! And they dared come to me, to my organization, for help?!" The pen held firmly in her grip snapped; dark black ink streamed down the broken, metallic surface staining her glove and the paper underneath her trembling hand.

"Alucard?" His gaze never wavered from the angry tones in her voice. "Did you gather all this information from the deceased priest?"

"I did", he confirmed. "These secret bases are also continuing experiments they'd begun while at Section XIII. Experiments like the ones carried out on Seras, only in smaller increments. Apparently they didn't want anymore situations like that reoccurring. Not to say that I blame them", he added with a smug grin, red eyes twinkling gleefully.

The cigar dangling in Integra's fingers snapped from the increased pressure accompanying her fiery temper. "Those damned fools! Will they never learn?" Her jaw clenched so tightly the muscles clearly showed her exasperation.

A male form lay still and quiet, nervously awaiting the scientist to begin the test. Bare from the waist up, black cargo pants adorning his skin from the waist down; feet as bare as his chest, he tensed as one of the doctors injected him with a green phosphorescent liquid which flowed smoothly from the syringe, through the needle and into the vein contained within the subject's muscled arm. He flinched as the needle was withdrawn, and the first of the side effects hit him with a bang.

His skin, pale, flushed and then the color receded, leaving him pale once more. Brown eyes rolled back into his head as nausea assailed him and his stomach's contents wanted to erupt violently in order to ease the pain, cramping and sick feeling. Dizziness swamped over him, confusion, visual distortions and a sudden surge in strength swept through him before losing consciousness.

Two men observed from the main window. One, tall and blond, fiery green eyes. The other, a brunette, shorter than the first, eyes as blue as the sea watched with keen interest. "Micheal, when will the results be ready from the first battery of tests?"

"They should be ready within the hour, Sir", he claimed, hands clasped together behind his back. "They should be promising."

A pair of intense eyes narrowed, his voice growling, "They'd better be! We've already lost too much to lose everything now."

A third voice chimed in, "Well, if it hadn't of been for Anderson's damned niece we wouldn't be in this mess!" Another brunette strode into the room, his height rivaling the blond, he said, "It's Seras' fault that we've been reduced to such a piteous state. She deserves to die." His voice cold and angry with green colored eyes to match.

Micheal's face froze, eyes wide, lips pressed firmly shut as the newcomer's words sank deep. Head turning to his right, his blond companion's fists clenched tight, jaw clenched tighter, his posture spoke of the emotional displeasure he was currently experiencing. The rude, ignorant man had no idea what was about to be unleashed. But Micheal did. Feeling awkward, Micheal whispered, "Here it comes..."

Micheal's cohort quickly spun on his heel, ramming the other guy into the wall. Not once but several times did the insensitive man's back greet the stone wall. "If I were you, Aaron, I'd watch my mouth! Don't you ever, EVER say anything derogatory about my niece again! Do you understand?"

Fists wadded up in his uniform, feet dangling a few inches off the floor Aaron muttered his agreement while glaring at the older man. "Whatever you say, Anderson. Why does it matter to you so much anyway? It's not like she's your daughter or anything!"

Riled by the young man's attitude, Anderson growled, "She may not be my daughter, but I practically helped raise her!" Fire kindling in his eyes Anderson lifted Aaron a little higher off the floor, alpha male dominance showing through his strength and temper, "Listen, boy, you don't want to go a round with me. Trust me. I'll deliver your liver and spleen to you by my blade if you don't watch your mouth and your step. I won't hesitate, nor will I show mercy. Keep that in mind whenever you think about me or my niece. They'll be the last thoughts that cross your mind, I promise."

"Anderson."

The younger man's voice interrupted, pleased at something. "What, Micheal?"

He looked perturbed at his subordinate's interruption. "I think you need to take a look at this," he gestured with a nod of his head towards the observation room, "the subject's awakening."

With a swirl of material Alex released his hold, but not before tossing Aaron across the room, his head smacking against the far concrete wall; stunning him into silence. Then crossing back to Micheal they watched as one of their own awoke into a whole new world. A world that Seras, herself, had been inducted to; without knowledge of the consequences.

The subject, confused, glanced around at his surroundings, testing the metal bands that held him down, shackling his wrists, thighs and ankles. Releasing a shout he broke them easily, first bending them as if plastic, their substance giving way to his power easily. Shoving the annoying restrictive devices aside, he leaped from the table and stood cautiously on his feet, watching the two men staring back down at him. Eyes narrowing in a questioning glance he wondered what would be next.

"Micheal, who is our test subject? He appears familiar, but I can't place his face." Alex thought hard yet nothing came to mind. Hands deep in his pockets he waited for his companion to answer.

Micheal paused before replying. "Ryan Masters. He's been a part of our group for several months, yet he's participated in every major hunt we've been assigned." His eyes slid over to Alex, approval shining deeply, "Let's just say his record is nothing short of stellar."

"Very good. Let's go down and greet our brother." The two men exited the room traversing the stairs down the hallway and entered the experimentation room, the heavy metallic door slammed shut with a loud clang.

Seras, pistol gripped tightly in her hands, fired away at the ghouls surrounding her. Their master was nearby, yet chose not to reveal himself. "Coward", she yelled, "come out and show yourself. Or are you afraid of getting your ass kicked by a girl?"

The monotonous groaning of his puppets ground on her last nerve. As she fired her last bullet her hand autmatically reached for the last clip, only to discover she had none. Empty. "Oh, man!" Quickly reholstering her gun she switched to hand to hand. Quickly she eliminated two of them by punching holes in their chests and puncturing their hearts after which they crumbled, falling into piles of ash and dust.

"Walter, you could help, you know."

Her sarcasm wasn't lost on him at all. "Now, Miss Seras, why would I do that? This is your job and also part of your training. When you're finished with all your training there won't be anyone else to provide support for you, and I'm merely preparing you for that eventuality." Smiling slightly he said, "Besides, I never said being a hunter was easy. I just said it wasn't that difficult."

Even as she continued killing the vampire's mindless, killing creations her mind and heart rebelled against her actions. These ghouls had, at one time, been human, just like her. Once upon a time. Storybook beginnings that rarely had storybook endings. This job was emotionally taxing and conflicting, she thought. To kill a creature that was previously human...did that make her as much of a shell as they? Being that she was every bit of dead as they.

Time and time again, her delicate hands punched through muscle tissue, bone and muscle, her heart aching for these lost souls who'd never asked for their curse. Nevertheless, they all faced the same consequence- death. All punishable by her hands. Hands now tainted with forsaken souls and the image of blood staining her pristine gloves refused to leave her. This was a difficult time indeed.

The last ghoul appeared before her. A young girl about the same age as Seras, before Alucard turned her. Long blond hair hung to her waist, blank blue eyes stared back as her hands waved erratically in front of her stumbling body. Jaw slack and moaning, the girl approached Seras preparing to kill her with her bare hands. But the chance would never be hers.

Crimson eyes blinked. It wasn't possible! The girl had Seras' face...her own former blue eyes stared unblinkingly back at her, eyes pleading for mercy, for leniency. Her lips parted, crying out for help, to be saved.

Blinking again and shaking her head to clear the image, Seras viewed the girl again. The creature was once again wearing her regular face, Seras' had vanished. But she blinked again and her face reappeared on the ghoul. Several times this happened without explanation. Vision wavering, an image that would stick with her for a long time, Seras fought back against the frightening picture before her.

The only thing she knew was that she had to kill the ghoul and now! But at the same time, her heart was breaking knowing this girl would never again have the chance to be out amongst the night, or the day. She'd just be dead. Her potential unrealized. Her life wasted. All because some vampire wanted to play God. And that made Seras extremely angry!

No second thoughts, Seras ran towards the girl and repeated the elimination procedure, the ghoul's form fell to the ground in a heap of dust. Nothing left except the fine particles to bury. Nothing.

Feeling moisture along her forehead, she wiped her brow stunned to find blood smearing from her skin to the clean and soiled places on her glove. She stared at it in puzzlement until Walter explained the mechanics of it all. Then he went on to explain about the ghouls.

"They're dead. Gone. They're only zombies, an empty shell, if you will", he lectured. "No soul remains; therefore by killing them you're performing a great favor, destroying the carnivorous being left in their place. Also, if you didn't destroy them, they'd be free to run rampant, attack others and spread their disease to others", he patiently and calmly explained.

Staring at the heaps of dusty remains left littered on the ground, he grimly smiled while continuing her lesson. "In order to effectively kill them the heart must be penetrated, using either your hand, like Alucard, sharp objects or projectiles made especially for their destruction. Have you understood everything so far?"

"Yes. But Walter...it still doesn't change the fact that I'm killing people that were human. I was human, too, until my master changed all that. I can't see them any other way. I'm sorry, Walter." Her eyes sad, her body language stated it all. And Walter could read her like a book.

"You will in time. Come to see them that way, I mean." He straightened his tie and gestured for them to head back to the helicopter, she had wanted to maintain some semblance of normalcy, and Integra had agreed to her request. "After all, this is your job, your life now. You'll adjust to it, in time. Everything comes with time. Don't believe me, ask Alucard." His tone just dared her to ask her mysterious master about it.

Not bothering to answer, she turned to the window and watched quietly as the scenery quickly flew by enroute to Hellsing, taking note of the beautifully lit full moon lighting up the subdued night.

"Her performance?"

Long blond hair fell over her shoulders, resting perfectly over her tailored gray suit. Her eyes gazed at her employee carefully. "She did well, Sir Integra. There was the initial hesitance, but she came through perfectly and destroyed them all."

"Really? So...she surpassed your expectations?"

Nodding he agreed. "Yes. I'd even say that she surpassed yours as well. Obviously she had to deal with the emotional aftermath of killing the ghouls, but who hasn't? The humanity inside her hasn't freed her from the notion of killing those cursed to begin a ghoul. I had to assure her that she was doing them a favor by not allowing them to live, and she saw reason. But that's not to say her humanity won't interrupt in the future. "

Walter clasped his hands behind his back. "I think she needs a little more time to adjust. That's all."

"Would you recommend sending her out on a solo mission? That's what I'd like to know." She picked up a cigar, leaning forward to light it, she blew smoke up in rings upwards to the ceiling and turned her attention back to the former assassin.

"That I would", he admitted. "I surmise that she'd surprise Alucard with little effort."

A light of recognition flared in the heiress' eyes. "Oh, Walter that reminds me...where's Seras?"

"She's outside waiting for you to admit her."

No sooner had Walter's words left his mouth then Integra spoke aloud and beckoned the fledging to her. Seras glided through the shadows to stand at Walter's side before the head of Hellsing.

"Seras, Walter has informed me of your progress and I am pleased. Soon you'll begin your own missions, but not yet. I'll have you train for a few more weeks before unleashing you on the world by yourself."

"Yes, Sir Integra", she meekly replied. Though there wasn't a hint of meekness in her stance, her eyes seemed to be lost, looking for something she couldn't find.

"He's not here", Integra hinted.

"No? Where's he at?"

Smiling slightly, she replied lightly, "He's on a mission of his own. I expect him shortly." Stamping out the small remains of her cigar she shifted subjects. "Speaking of which I had to speak with you regarding a very touchy matter."

Uncomfortable, Seras glanced at the heiress in surprise. "What would that be, Sir Integra?" Her posture immediately became defensive and tense, a primer reaction. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No. But I have to tell you as I've never had a vampire couple living under my roof that I haven't the faintest idea of what to expect. I have no idea if you can get pregnant, and don't tell me that the two of you haven't been mating because the whole house has heard the both of you. So, in the meantime, you and Alucard aren't allowed to have relations, which could possibly result in pregnancy. God knows I don't need the two of you spreading your seed, culminating in Alucard's family tree, if you get my drift."

Seras' face seemed to have adapted a faint reddish glow about her cheeks. Crimson eyes shifted, their iris' unable to glance forward, unable to look Integra eye to eye. She cleared her throat and nervously wet her lips.

"I've discussed this with the doctors here, and until further notice; until a manner of birth control can be discovered and used effectively and utilized properly, the two of you won't be allowed to have sex. Period. I'm sorry, but I have to protect my interests and my organization", she stated matter of fact.

Seras nodded her head, and before she could be questioned her pale skin distorted, fell away and her presence was no longer there.

Integra raised an eyebrow in response. Walter smugly grinned. "She wanted to show you a little something she learned."

"Very well", she sighed, "you're dismissed, Walter."

"Yes, Sir Integra." Turning on his heel, the retainer left the room, his body quick and efficient, headed to the kitchens consciously aware that his employer would request a drink.

_**One month later...**_

Seras, Pip and The Wild Geese had been summoned and sent on a mission claiming a small group of renegade werewolves had congregated, and were now killing off the innocent that lived in the area. Upon arrival, the mercenary's went to work and tackled the two younger wolves: one blond and the other white. That left Seras with the leader and one accomplice. The leader was blacker than night, the same exact color of her beloved's hair. Strange. The other wolf was gray. Both seemed to possess a fair amount of intelligence. Or so said their eyes. And eyes never lie.

The battle raged on for quite some time. Seras struggled against her vampiric nature screaming inside. Determined to handle them on their home territory, she quickly transformed into her own unique wolf.

She concentrated all her attention, energy and power on the furry duo she was now facing. Leaping forwards to each other, pushing off from the ground on muscular hunches, their forms met, and clashed, in mid-air. Snarling, growling, clawing and biting, they each tried their best to wound the other. Seras was more successful in this endeavor than her opponents. She'd slashed wounds across their chests and their fur covered limbs bore the evidence of her labor.

The gray wolf quickly lost the battle as Seras bit deeply into the chorded muscles of it's throat, blood spilled forth and streaked down the fur. Massive jaws wrenched it's adversary's neck violently, spinal column twisted sharply to the side emitting a loud crack, then silence. Dark red liquid seeped down the fur discoloring it. Shuddering twice, the overly large creature fell, quickly dropping to the ground with a thud, returning to the original form. It's human form.

Seras watched the black wolf howl in agony as the figure of a beautiful red haired girl lay where the gray wolf had fallen. His howls, mournful and angry died away, growls arising once more. Moonlight glinted off the sharp claws, saliva dripped, foamed from curled lips; fangs bared while evil snarls spilled from it's throat, eyes shined with moisture, whether from tears over it's lost comarade, or from heights of fury at her daring.

Briefly glancing around at the bloody area within the confines of the massacred village, a rage enveloped the woman buried inside the werewolf. The fact that they'd done this with no feeling whatsoever, this mindless slaughter that ended the lives of dozens prematurely pushed her over the brink into a fury she'd never known. Her humanity slid backwards into a red haze, temporarily forgotten in the wake of such brutality and callousness.

Her mind occupied, she winced as a pain sliced across her ribs, flesh cut horizontally; allowing a thin stream of blood to exit the fresh wound. She growled horrifically in response, pissed that she'd let herself be distracted enough to be attacked and it escape her notice.

Inside her wolf form she suddenly smirked. Her enemy would pay for his actions and his price would be death. No regrets, no feelings, nothing but cold animosity fueled by the blood, violence and anger of the beast within. Her form shimmered and then spun into an inky, dark shadow wolf. She laughed as the other wolf strained to see her, eyes narrowing, even in the dark, though they usually had excellent night and heat vision, but this failed him as she dodged and danced out of reach, time and time again.

Toying with the larger black wolf she spun around him, ducking in and out of shadows, cutting through fur and skin to open wounds, baring muscle and bone, red liquid welling, spilling, over the cleanly sliced edges. Anguished howls reached the moon, nature quiet as if waiting for the final outcome of their battle. The fearsome roars, howls and snarls shook the earth as they fought, the ground trembling underneath their clashing bodies.

Lashing out, the black wolf scored a bite on her arm which she retaliated by raking a claw down his face and chest, a huge gash which opened his flesh, yet it wasn't enough. Calling upon an unleashed store of strength, she abruptly pushed him, forcing him to lose his balance, crashing to the ground. There. There it was. Her opening. Leaping onto his chest, her sharp claws sliced, diced, cutting through her previous inflicted wound; opening the gash all the way down to his beating heart.

Watching the beating organ, she licked her lips, blood lust rising to the surface in anticipation.

Integra, Walter and Alucard, fresh from battle, went through his report thoroughly on the happenings with the Vatican. His concentration broke as something distracted him. A dark eyebrow arched toward his hair and a self-satisfied grin crossed his face, his expression one of lust and hunger, crimson eyes burning.

"Alucard! Report! What's happening?"

The heiress demanded to know what had pulled his attention away from them. "My fledgling, Seras. She's in a killing haze. She's destroyed one werewolf and is now in the process of killing another." The image of her in her lycan form covered with blood wasn't lost on him. He still thought her the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen, and in her condition now...that only increased his feelings for her. He only wished he could be with her bringing about such destruction instead of being on a damned leash!

Walter and Integra glanced at each other, both wondering what to think. Would they have to put Seras down? As long as they, or Alucard, could control her then maybe there would never be the need for such a contention.

His tongue ran across his lower lip as if savoring the taste of something perfect and sweet. "Get ready for it", he whispered, voice low, husky with seduction, with longing. "Here comes the killing blow." His eyes remained shut as his smile grew larger.

The wolf's heart in her clawed hand, she bit down into it's muscular surface, bleeding it dry before throwing it to the ground and leaving the area. As she walked she transformed back into her vampire form, clothes molded perfectly to every curve, yet blood stained her hair, clothes and gloves, not that she cared.

Strolling past Hellsing's mercenary's she ignored them until Pip called out, "Hey! Seras! Are you going to help with cleanup?"

The ferocious look she shared with him chilled the Frenchman to the bones. He reminded himself never to piss her off for he might not live to tell the tale. Halting in front of him she said, "No. I'll leave it to you tonight. I'm hungry and need to feed." Dark red orbs speared him as she spoke again, "Make sure they are all cleansed and then don't forget to give them a proper burial."

"We will", he replied sofly. "Will you be alright?"

Sadly she smiled, a break from the angry, cold woman he'd glimpsed just seconds previous. "I'll be fine. Don't worry." Her head turned upwards to the sky. "I'm taking my leave and returning to Hellsing. I expect the lot of you to be done by sunrise, but for now I must give my report and take care of other things."

Before another word could be uttered she leaped up and flew off into the night sky, bright, silvery light accentuating her petite form as it flew through the dark heavens. "Alucard", she whispered, "I'm coming."

"_**And I'm waiting"**_, came his reply.

Smiling as the breeze caressed her face, she could almost imagine that it was Alucard, himself, lightly touching her cheek and flying along right beside her. Forever's not long enough, she thought. With him it'd never be long enough. A tender smile broke out across her face as she struggled to leave the menace and violence of this night behind her. She was lucky to have him, to have him waiting, for him to be waiting for her and only her.

"_**I'll always be waiting, Seras. Always. Hurry. I'm waiting..."**_

His voice broke off and she put on speed praying the wind would aid her, push her faster as she hurried back to him. To the one who was waiting and would always wait, for her.

A/N: Back to Ludifer for what I'm positive will be an awesome chap!


	19. Hybrid

As Seras flew through the sky her mind wandered, she was no longer just a vampire, not only fledgling to Alucard, which is a great thing in itself, but she was the only hybrid that she knew of.

Alucard had told her that once a werewolf or a vampire you cannot be afflicted with the other, but then how was she this way then? She was still afflicted with both. Although she did not think she was a little while back either. As she flew over a vast lake, so dark in the middle of the night, the water looked almost black. No light shone, no boats were in the area, only far off on either of the coasts as she crossed the vast river were there lights. Seras remembered the first time she had discovered she still had the use of her lycan form.

flashback

"Hey get these men out of here!" Pip shouted, he waved to the other troops. As the heat of the fires blasted in his face, an explosion shook the building they were in.

"_It's coming down captain!" A male voice shouted. Seras stood next to Pip, they were on a mission to take down a werewolf running rampart in this area. The Vatican didn't seem to care about its people anymore, as a distress call was made to them from Rome itself to deal with this! What was the world coming to? Pip and the geese had been called out, with Seras as backup. And her backup was very much needed. Pip coughed and had to cover his mouth from the smoke that did not seem to affect Seras at all. _

"_Go, take you men. I will take care of it." Seras spoke to Pip, with his hand over his mouth and his remaining eye squinting he nodded and then ran out of the smoky door, followed by a few others with wounded men on their backs. _

_This werewolf was more intelligent then the common mutts they were used to. It had used the building to its advantage and even set it alight to try and kill them all, unlike a normal werewolf, it had tactical thinking. But whatever it was, it was still a berserk monster. _

_Seras took up her position at the door to see them off and make sure they were all gone, when all of a sudden a growl from the smoke caused her to look back at the fire. A set of black hollow eyes pieced the flames and stared at her. The beast sniffed and took in her scent over the smoke of the flames, its unnatural body also immune to smoke. Its silhouette raised itself up in the fire as it growled at her._

_Seras raised her arms over the door._

"_You will not pass here!" She shouted at it, protecting the men fleeing behind her. Suddenly the werewolf moved! It leapt forward quick as lightening straight for her! Seras widened her eyes in surprise but she could not bring her rifle back toward her in time to shoot. The massive bulk of the wolf fell on her as she fell back, its claws dug into her chest and legs as her back hit the floor forcefully. Seras yelped as she did so, before opening her eyes and seeing the black eyes of the creature before her. Her arm was pinned and her gun rendered useless, saliva dripped onto her from the demon's mouth, anticipating its next meal. It raised its head back parting its jaws ready to strike, Seras was frozen in fear…how could this happen? Images swirled in her mind…what should she do now? What would Alucard do? But she was shivering in fear as the wolf's head came crashing down. _

_**Seras!**__ Seras quickly moved her head of the way of the oncoming wolf. A voice shouted in her head awakening her from the grip of fear, saving her. But pain cut through her as the maw enveloped her shoulder instead. Seras screamed out as she struggled to kick out or push the beast off. But she was not strong enough, not like Alucard. As her blood spilled out onto the floor she could hear the beast growling and snarling as it did so…wait, that noise did not come from the beast…but from her! Her human mind seemed to become separate from her own body, her body acting on instincts she herself was not aware of. As her own clawed hands dug into the skin and flesh of her captor and wrenched the jaw of it off her. Tearing her shoulder more, but she did not care; blonde fur grew once again, as her own snout grew in size. She never thought she would be glad to see her own animal form. But she was. _

_Using both her hairy arms and legs she forcefully pushed the beast from her. Her clothes ripped as she pushed herself back up. Her fangs were much longer then when she had last been a lycan, but then again, she was still a vampire after all. She now matched the beast in size, as she raised herself up and glared at the beast. Crimson eyes met black, each one sizing up the other, Seras felt her shoulder wound already healing. The other beast also saw this. An angry glare shot at her, both thought the same thing. What was she? But then Seras charged first, catching the beast by surprise and she drove her claws in deep as she pushed the wolf off the floor into the air, a howl was let loose from its lips as it fell. Blood dribbled down its chin as it was taught a lesson in brawling, from another of is kind. Seras stood over her enemy, not hesitating as she pounced and dug into its fur with her claw, the beast was on its front and Seras stood a hindleg on its head as she gripped the skin of the back, with force Alucard would be proud of she wrenched the skin and fur from its bone! A sickening ripping and squelch followed, a sound any other man would vomit to, the beast howled in agony and pain, the inhuman cry would make a hardened soldier shudder. As Seras pulled muscle and bone apart she increased the pressure on its head, crushing it underfoot, splaying blood and brain matter around the small corridor. The flames had caught up to them now, and even as the dead body of what was left of the beast began to turn back into a human it was being burned with the rest of the building. Immediately Seras' body commanded her to run, run out of the building. She complied immediately, running out of the door the geese ran out of. As soon as she was out in the open she heard a click of guns in her direction. It was the geese thinking she was another werewolf! Her body was about to attack them as well, but luckily someone was there to stop her. _

"_Don't shoot her." Came a commanding male voice, it was Alucard. The men were a little ways off in the darkness under the light of a streetlight, their guns all cocked in her direction, but the swirling crimson that is Alucard began to walk over to her. Seras stopped growling as soon as she noticed him, and seeing him walk over her hair began to recede and fall, bone twisted and reset itself to her human form…but too late she realised how naked she was! Just as the last of the hair had fallen and her body returned to normal Alucard was on her, he immediately whipped his coat around her to cover her nakedness from them. She let herself bury her head into his shirt. "We'll make our way back my way. You geese fly on home." Alucard stated. Before he began to disappear with Seras. _

_After they were gone the men lowered their arms, many looked up at their captain. But he just whistled._

"_Merde…" He swore._

Seras was now flying over houses and fields, she was back in London. She could not perform the same trick as Alucard, disappearing to reappear near to his master. Perhaps that was just the connection she shared with him. She did not really care, just that she could not do it…yet. But great black shadow wings had grown out of her back whenever she wanted to fly anywhere. Unlike any other creature's wings, could only be described as shadow matter keeping her aloft. Soon the Hellsing manor could be seen in the distance, closer now…closer. She crossed the fields and the road leading up to the Hellsing building. Now she was within view of the great glass windows that marked the front of Integra's office at the very top floor of the building.

Integra watched her servant, he just stared back, as if both of them were waiting for the other to speak first. Integra was just about to speak when he suddenly looked up, the shadows disappearing from under his hat as his face sharply moved to look out of the window. A true smile crossed his face, not one of his infamous grins that he shares with her and his enemies. Integra wasn't sure what he was looking at…the moon? The moonlight shone on the floor behind Alucard, the great white sphere only broken by the wooden window edges. Integra stood up to see Alucard's face better when she then noticed movement in the white orb. Something with great wings was flying right for them! Integra immediately swung around her chair to better see out of her window. The shadowed figure swooped low and was on a crash course with the glass window! Integra ducked down behind her chair as the figure collided with the glass….only the smash never came. Integra saw the black winged figure somersault over her chair and onto the floor. The wings silently folded into her back, as if they were never there, Integra raised her gun to the figure in instinct.

"No need my master." Alucard spoke to her, he had not moved from his spot except to watch the figure land, now Integra looked more closely at the figure, now she recognised the Hellsing uniform and blonde hair. Seras. Integra put the gun down on the table with a heavy thud.

"Don't ever do that again. Some of us in this room still have beating hearts you know." She gasped as she held her fast beating heart in the shock of it all. Seras swung her head around, her hair whipping round as she did.

"I'm sorry sir." As Integra's heart slowed to a normal rate, and she could no longer hear it pound in her ears, no doubt the other two could hear it as she did. She noticed something. When Seras turned her left eye began to change back to its sky blue, like it always did when she came back from a battle and her bloodlust. But when she fully turned the other remained a bright crimson, identical to Alucard's. Was she becoming a full vampire already? This soon? Or was it this new lycan form she had found. Integra had never heard of a hybrid before, although with Seras it was never the norm with her.

First she was a paladin, then she was a regenerator where they must have done any sort of experiments on her, they being linked with Alucard at the same time. Then bitten and turned into a werewolf, now also turned into a vampire. None of it seemed possible, especially to one girl and all these things. But working in this job, you get to see a few things. "How was the mission?" Integra asked, changing her pattern of thought away from the poor girl before Alucard caught on. Seras' mannerisms changed back the way they were and her previous grin faded to a smile. Although her eyes remained as they were. Seras clicked her heels together like she always did as if she was in the army and saluted.

"Mission accomplished, the werewolves have been silenced sir." Alucard began to move away from her desk and toward his fledgling.

"Very good, what about the men?" She asked.

"They are cleaning up the scene and are on their way back." Integra wondered about something, if she really was progressing faster then expected on her way to being close to Alucard's power.

"Did you find out any information on the Vatican?" She tried asking. But it was only met with a confused face.

"How could I…?" She began. But Alucard explained.

"She means did you drink their blood to find any information." Seras lifted his face up to meet his.

"How do you do that….?" She sounded like a child. No she was not as powerful as she thought. This childlike girl could not be a nosferatu. But Integra could not get the image of her when she landed and looked back at her out of her mind. She emitted a dark aura similar to Alucard, her face, the way she acted. But now that dark aura was gone, the only evidence that it was there at all was the remaining crimson eye.

Alucard gazed at his future no-life queen, he was proud of her, but he would never say it. At first she was hesitant, but her instincts are in the right place, they are powerful and lead her willingly down the undead dark path he had walked down himself. If only she was not under the control of his master, she would have been pushed down the path half-mad like he was. Although on second thought, he would not want that harsh life for his fledgling. Here was safe and comfortable, until Alucard sees fit to leave. He raised an arm and placed it delicately on Seras' shoulder pushing her lightly toward the door. She glanced up at him, he noticed the two differently coloured eyes, unusual but not unheard of in fledglings when they start to change from human to vampire in their mind. He noticed the brightness of the crimson eye, showing a girl worthy of being his, then the other, reminiscent of her paladin past. But for now he would say nothing.

"Come Seras." He led her toward the door, she let herself be pushed toward it.

"Alucard, remember my orders." The female knight called after him. Seras grimaced at that, but Alucard did nothing.

"My master, I would never think of such a thing." He chuckled. But Integra huffed and rubbed her eyes from under her glasses. Before they even reached the door the shadows leapt up to meet them, as a dog greets its master. And Alucard walked right into them, disappearing into the darkness.

Back at the Vatican HQ…

"Anderson the newest batch of subjects are ready for inspection." A small voice wormed its way through the silence of the room, the man sat at the table stopped taping his fingers on the metal table.

"Good." He spoke. The young doctor coughed and then looked up from his pad. The room was dark and small, only a small light lit the room from above, casting shadows on the faces of the men.

"Darin?" The doctor asked. A crack could be heard as Darin flexed his fingers.

"My father is a little tied up at the moment, so I'm going be testing out this new batch of subjects." At this the doctor stepped back toward the door.

"You can't, only a paladin has the authority…" But then Darin shot the doctor a hard glare.

"Do not try and tell me what I can and can't do….I will be filling in for my father at the moment, he is….shall we say, weak. He has a soft spot for the concubine of the devil." He declared matter of factly. The doctor was now quivering being near his aura.

"You mean your cousin?" But that only got a glare from the Vatican member that could kill if looks could kill. His knees went limp for only a second so that he seemed to bob.

"Never refer to that thing as a member of my family, she cannot be saved and brought back to the light, she is no longer Seras, she is a demon from hell. Now…." His voice softened. "Let me see these new subjects."

The wind ruffled her hair as Seras sat atop the great Hellsing mansion, the night was black and bleak today, and if she was human she would be tucked safely up in bed. She sighed as she scanned the ground below. A few soldiers made their rounds on the grounds and the faint noise of crickets could be heard a little way away. Only broken by the whirring of helicopters, one of them must be the returning geese. But she never looked for them. Seras smiled, she knew she was happy here…but she was worried about the future…what was going to happen. But that made her nearly laugh, since when did she care about the future? Sure her life was a mess and she was afraid she was turning into nothing but a weapon for Hellsing. But for the most part, she was happy. She did not let her mind dwell on the fact that she was turning into what humans would call a monster, many in the mansion thought of her as one already. But she did not care, and did not think about it. But the train of thought caused her to think about her family, what happened to her parents? They must miss her dearly…she wondered if they knew if she was alive or dead…but then again, her uncle probably informed them she had been killed or something by now. Her uncle…she wondered what Anderson was up to now. There was no way of ever being able to be a family with him ever again…she knew this. But what about her cousin? She was worried about him.

Darin stepped into the large expansive room, the doctor just behind him. The room's roof was glass and ornate, coloured glass forming biblical pictures caused the light to shift colours as it shone down into the dark room. They were far underground. Inside the room was a garden, as if someone had tried to re-create the garden of eden. But on a poor budget. Tress of every description littered the vast room, palm, oak, pine. Shrubs and flowers adorned the place as well, filling every corner and even climbing the bark of the trees. But it was miss-mashed together, with no order, bar one clearing from the door to the rest of the underground facility. Darin's face lit up and he smiled at what he saw. A small group of people stood here and there in the clearing, all looking right at him as he entered.

"They are indeed creatures blessed by God. They are evolved… better!" The beings stood before him looked human on first glance but then this team showed signs of their inhumanity. One male bore twisted horns similar to the rhino and an antelope, with a long and twisting tail of a monkey. He was taller then the others, if an animal could even be close to being called a 'behemoth'. Like them all he bore no iris', only white could be seen in his eyes. Another, this time a female bore white furred skin, covered with holy markings and also with no iris', she bore horns like a ram's twisting in a curl around her head ending at her jaw. Another female next to her bore the white ears of a cat as they flicked around listening to every noise around her, white wings like a giant Dove's adorned her back, they were brought in close and bent for the time being. Another male on the far side under a tree away from the others was the leader, he also bore horns like the other two, these began at the back of his head and twisted back curling into each other, holy symbols covered his face. His hair was long as it ended down his back, claws grew from his fingers and a snake like tail slithered on the ground behind him. As he stepped into the light near his companions a pair of lizard like wings were curled tight to his back.

"What is our mission?" His voice rasped, yet deep at the same time. Darin turned to the Doctor.

"I must say, well done on them. I must try them out for myself." The Doctor raised an eyebrow at this. "Have they all the enhancements of the previous experiments?" The Doctor looked back down to his pad.

"oh yes of course." Darin grinned and turned back to the team of four, who stood a little way away staring him down. The holy energy covering their bodies should disintegrate anything dark that comes into contact with them, Darin unsheathed his sword from his belt. In one quick slash he brought it up to face him.

"Now, I wish to test your strength….fight me!" At this the three before him hissed at him and tensed up, but a hand up from the fourth male stopped them. A clear example of his leadership.

"If you wish to fight, then fight me."


	20. Dark temptations

Seras stood atop Helsing Manor, her short blond hair quivering under the wind's touch, posture slightly tense, her mind pondering, she seemed millions of miles away, yet there she was staring at the gleaming moon. Light so bright, so hypnotic, it never failed to take her breath, or catch her eye, crimson or blue not withstanding. Clothed tightly in red leather, a similarly colored duster hugged her body, her slim figure appeared swathed in blood, her lover and master's favorite color. The crimson material drew the gaze of another hungry, eager creature of the night.

He observed her silently, his gaze appreciative of everything she was, everything she would be, and of the creature she would certainly become. Seras was still young and ignorant of their ways but she would learn soon enough. Unfortunately she'd been immersed in the fires of hell and came back a phoenix, burned, rising triumphantly from the ashes. The various misfortunes she'd suffered, the young vampire novice never complained, only did what she had to do. Seras had done it all with the grace and power of a young queen in training. Some day she would be so formidable! The very power she'd wield...the very idea made his body eager with want, with need. A partner equal in every respect. The one, the only thing he'd searched for in all his long existence, and now she was here.

A solitary tear dropped from Seras' blue eye, illuminating color reminiscent of her fading humanity, the last ties that held her to her human family. Pain racked at her. Her uncle, her cousin, her parents...instinctively she knew she couldn't see them again, at least not her parents for they'd never understand. Her uncle, Alex, and her cousin, Darin, were another thing altogether. The two of them wanted to hunt her, to destroy her even though it was their fault to begin with. Had they not experimented on her and lied to her, while keeping her from Alucard, odds are her heart might not have succumbed and given into her lover so quickly. She felt certain that the time would've eventually come when she would've given herself to the masterful, seductive lord of the night. A personality so magnetic, so strong, it would've been futile to resist.

Feeling his presence Seras turned to him. Pain in her eyes she asked him, "How could they do this to me, Alucard? They've turned me into a hideous monster!" Small hands gripped a metal banister til her knuckles paled whiter in comparison to her ivory skin. "I want to hurt them, kill them! They deserve to die for their sins against me, and their fellow humans."

"You're not a hideous monster, Seras! In fact", he said with a smile and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, "you're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. And as for what you are...you are as your nature commands- powerful and dark. They will never know the heights of power and ecstasy as we do. Your uncle and cousin, along with their damned Vatican will always be envious of what we have- life eternal. In their eyes...that is a grievious sin, no matter how we live our lives, whether we kill criminals to survive while leaving the good of this world untouched. None of that matters to them."

His dark, deep voice whispered, their tones cutting the fog within her mind. Seras knew Alucard was right, but guilt continued to assail her for all she'd done. She'd almost attacked the very men she fought alongside, almost killed them, and she would've accomplished this had Alucard not stopped her.

Alucard stood directly behind her, his front pressed firmly to her back, heat passing between their skin despite the cool temperature of their flesh. This was for all intent purposes a different heat, a burning heat. A sexual heat. One that demanded a release.

Seras desperately needed it. So many feelings swept through, but it helped ease the difficult burden knowing her lover shared everything, knew what she felt and vice versa. It was harder to discern his feelings and emotions as he constantly shielded her, and everyone else, from what lay beneath his skin and behind his eyes. He was always on his guard, always hiding everything from his master, while trying to hide all from his mate. Alucard never gave anything away except his feelings for Seras, but only while they were alone. It wouldn't do for him to act unacceptably towards her in the field and an enemy take advantage of said weakness, and that was what it was...weakness.

"Think no more of it, tonight, Seras", he muttered wrapping his arms even tighter about her petite body; chuckling at the small sigh that escaped her lips, her body trembling slightly under his touch. "Tonight is ours. No one shall interrupt. I promise you."

She nodded eagerly. Fire burning in her mismatched gaze, he chuckled at the insistence waiting there. Cloaking them with his large coat, Alucard playfully nipped her neck and the two vampires faded from sight.

Integra stared unflinchingly at Pip as he relayed the intel from their latest mission. "Are you certain it was her, Pip?"

"I'm certain, Integra. My men and I were prepared to shoot only Alucard ordered us not to." He swallowed hard, remembering the gigantic, fur-covered, frightening monstrosity that'd been Seras. An image that would haunt as long as he lived. Merde, he inwardly swore. He hoped that he never pissed her off. Ever.

She'd scared the shit out of all of them. In human form she wasn't that scary, but as a werewolf...she was one of the scariest fucking things aside from Alucard he'd ever had the misfortune to witness. Most of his unit, when back from the mission, had resorted to a drunk fest. They drunk 'til they passed out. It all came down to none of the Geese wanting to remember anything, especially the images of the two battling werewolves, one of them dying horrifically, and Seras bounding towards them ready to tear their throats out.

Pip stood stone still observing his boss' face. Pieces of his braid had escaped, hanging rakishly over his forehead, one eye continued to watch Integra as she consumed all his intel. She looked infuriated. Yet, she appeared as if fighting for a semblance of control over her anger. Again, not like her. What the hell's happening around here, he wondered.

Eyes narrowed, Integra found herself incredibly pissed. Had she not warned her servant of this sort of thing? What the hell had he been thinking unleashing her like that? Looks like she would have to tighten Seras' leash if Alucard was incapable.

"Pip." His one revealed eye watched her still, awaiting her next orders. "From this day forward until Seras proves herself trustworthy in her wolven form, without Alucard, there's to be tranquilizer equipment on hand at all times. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted her with a quick snap of his hand to his forehead. "Integra, may I make a suggestion?" She nodded. "I think it'd be wise for all my men to carry a set of heavy duty silver handcuffs and a portable cage lined with the same."

"I agree, Pip. Get Walter on it ASAP. You're dismissed." She smiled slightly as he snapped another salute and left, leaving her alone with her chaotic thoughts. Alucard, she thought, you and your fledgling are walking a thin line. Don't be a fool. Don't let her do anything stupid, or foolish, that'd cause me to destroy her, or to make you destroy her.

"You called...master." His form slinked from the shadows to take on his corporeal, red clad form, a malicious, smirking grin stretched wide.

Stretching her limbs, Seras smiled. For several hours Alucard had proven why she could never mate with a normal human. They'd never satisfy her. Not for long. Alucard was so talented! He knew so many ways of keeping her happy. She'd never become bored. Never. Of course making love while dangling in the air or on the ceiling could never lose their novelty. Defintely different. Alucard had so much to teach her! Good thing she had forever in which to learn it all, she laughed at the thought.

"I've gotta go for a walk." Rising, she automatically clothed herself with barely a recognition for her ability. "Wow! I'm getting so damned good at this!" Smiling at the tight, black leather which caressed her flesh, she thought she resembled a dark assassin. She certainly looked perfect enough for the part. She could always take that on if boredom ever became too much.

Moments later Seras found herself flying through the night, the cool wind blowing past as she sliced effortlessly through it's currents, full moon high above, light shining ethereally across her pale features. Sheer joy filled her as she performed feats mid-flight: barrel rolls, loops and what not.

The night was where she belonged. How could she have ever had any doubts? The abilities she'd gained were somewhat of a bonus in regards to gaining Alucard, himself. That was one vampire that seemed to be untameable, yet so far so good. Time would tell the tale, as always.

A lake revealed itself to her specialized vision. Calm waters greeted her as she dove down to skim the glassy surface. Still flying parallel to the water she suddenly stopped and gazed in wonder. When the night had begun her eyes had been mismatched: one had been red and the other blue. Strange. But not unwelcome. This helped her feel less of a freak. A set of perfectly colored blue eyes mirrored in the languid water, staring back. Smiling she reached down, scooped up a small handful of water and threw it into the air, small drops fell, slapping the surface, disturbing it's calm appearance, sending ripples several feet away towards the shore.

Concentrating with all her might Seras held an image in her mind and commanded her body to merge and take on that form. Her squeal of excitement disappeared into a small, graceful dove. Pristine, white, innocent...all that she wasn't. All that she could no longer be. She'd willingly stepped into the night, into the shadows, and there was no way back. The path was closed. It had been thus the moment she'd accepted Alucard's hand and surrendered her soul. Why had she chosen this? A bat of blackest midnight or even an owl would've been better, both animals powerful predators in their own right, as was she.

Enjoying her time, her powers, she frowned as she realized how much time slipped away, the early dawn rays slinking across the land; heralding a new day. The night had passed and she felt exaustion abruptly eating away at her. Alucard's pleasure crossed their link. He'd felt everything she'd felt. Even more so, he was inordinately pleased with her diving into her powers, getting comfortable with them, learning them. His thoughts made her happy, caused her pleasure to heighten and suddenly the distance to Helsing seemed a great deal further than she wanted.

Ignoring the brightening rays she hurried back. Hunger gnawed at her. Physical. Emotional. Sexual. All of it clawed, driving her insane. Powerful emotions tugged, pulled between her and Alucard. Electric currents, torrid heat filled the decreasing space between her and him, waiting in his room; patiently sipping a goblet of wine, waiting for Seras to return.

Soon the mansion rose in her sight. Relieved to see her new home she commanded herself to gently float to the ground, her feet barely creating a sound as they made contact. Relaxing her body she faded from sight, only to reappear in Alucard's lap, forcing him to drop the glass of blood in his hand.

"Surprised?" she asked.

A dark eyebrow shot up quizically. "Surprised? Me? Never." His face blank, nothing given, particularly no emotions relayed. Letting her see his amusement, Alucard smirked at the hunger flowing from her, a need which hammered, pounded through them both. Lips curled into a teasing smile, heated eyes raking over her small, perfect form. Holding out his hand, "Hungry?"

"Famished", she replied, heat burning equally in her eyes, hungry for something other than just sex. Knowing he'd fed as she'd roamed, her tongue snaked out and wet her lips. Pressing tightly against him, eyes a deeper red, twin pools of blood swimming in her iris', she grasped his coat and shirt ripping them swiftly from his toned, pale skin. "I'm hungry" she admitted breathlessly. "Oh, so hungry."

Beaming with unspoken pride at her violent actions, her rampant thirst and exploration into their world, Alucard growled, "You want it...take it." A dare. He stood still waiting to see if she'd accept his challenge. One worth waiting for. One worth giving.

Take it. The phrase reached her mind, echoing softly, dancing along the whispered shadows which gave it. Take it...Take it...Want it...Take it...Want...Take...Want...TAKE!!!

Gladly.

The word echoed between them, unspoken, yet heard.

Feelings, want, need stretched between them, shimmered in the air, swirling with heat and lust. Seras quickly jumped up, wrapping her slim legs around his trimmed abs, her arms encircled his neck as her lips found his. Feverishly moving with motion, Seras and Alucard pressed so close, became as one, eagerly entranced with each other's body, animalistic instincts building to a pitch, ready to comsume them, to take over, leaving nothing left.

Bracing her back with his large hands, Alucard smiled with dark delight as her lips licked teasingly down his neck, stopping briefly to nibble over the familiar artery. Groaning, she giggled as she felt his body tighten reflexively under her touch. "Patience, Alucard..."

Her attention back on his neck, she sucked in a quick breath as the buttons from her shirt flew off, pinging noises bouncing from all over as they landed. Invisible caresses slid across her skin, driving her higher, hotter. Burning.

"Two can play that game, Seras", he growled.

A seductive, playful expression crossed her face as she said, "Then let's play." A petite hand roamed across his chest, then further down, coming to rest on the top of his pants. She smirked at him as he muttered, "Dirty minx." Leaning in closer, still nibbling, scraping her teeth against his skin, sensual torture, she replied, "And don't you forget it, either."

The fire crackling between the vampire couple burned higher, it's temperature increasing every second, a supernova channelling heat, pent-up edgy desperation, with every movement, every new sensual delight. No longer interested in taking her sweet time, Seras quickly struck, her fangs implanted in her lover's neck; a long hiss escaped his lips as he felt the stirrings of release pulsing, simmering under his flesh. The blood flowing from his neck into her mouth, and down her throat, felt so good, a welcome taste for the addict within. Cool, coppery and smooth, it filled her, pushed away any further thought or need for it. After a few moments of blood and bliss, Seras' tongue flicked out, closing the wound and placing a gentle kiss upon her mark. A smile broke out on her lips as she thought about Alucard, and what she'd just done. Hers. He was hers. Forever.

"Your turn now."

His statement took her off balance. Words that assured her she was in for it now. Retribution would be his, although it probably wouldn't be swift. But then again...he might be as hungry, and in a hurry, as she'd been. Alucard turned swiftly, her back slammed into a stone wall, both of them heaving for air though neither of them required it.

No further words were spoken. They weren't needed. Feelings and touches giving creedence to it all. Stars exploded. They wanted it all, wanted to feel it all.

Seras shifted her weight, a throaty moan escaped into her lover's mouth; her sudden change in position caused him to respond in kind, teasing every exposed inch of her skin. She was burning up, so was he. She felt it. A thread. A connection. A link forever shared. One that most people never experienced in their lives. It was real, throbbing, pushing forward in anticipation, building toward a massive internal explosion. Her body tingled with every caress, every kiss. Tired of waiting she whispered, "What are you waiting for?"

Chuckling, Alucard grinned. His inpatient little vixen. Giving her something else to think about, Alucard unexpectedly thrust his hips upwards and a gasp spilled from her lips as she bit her bottom lip, drawing blood. A little rivulet streamed to the surface, crimson slowly falling down her lip to her chin.

Alucard's long tongue reached out and gingerly, languidly, wiped it away, following the trail from her chin to her mouth. Feelings intense, her frustration and impatience beat at him. Her eagerness earned marks from him, and at last he felt she was finally ready.

Tasting the skin over her artery, Alucard slowly gave it a tentative lick. Her body responded by bucking slightly, telling him much with her reaction. Ending their joint frustration he struck lightning fast. Fangs buried in her ivory skin, sucking motions bringing her ever closer to that fever pitch waiting to erupt. The taste of her...she was everything he wanted, everything he needed.

"Alucard!" Seras' cry climbed to the sky, informing all of nature the essence of her pleasure. She felt him withdraw from her throat, but not before the vestiges of blackness crept up upon her. Overwhelmed by such a massive vampiric ecstasy...words escaped her. Breathlessly she leaned against her lover; basking in the warm, fuzzy afterglow. The sarcastic, yet pleased, expression on his face was the last thing she saw before collapsing.

Holding her tight, Alucard thought to himself, guess that little vampire orgasm was too much for her. We'll certainly have to practice more often,he mused. If her reactions and movements only got better with time...she just might eventually kill me, he admitted with a slight chuckle.

Dark laughter filled the area as he vanished with her still wrapped protectively in his arms.

Fire. Destruction. Pain. Blood.

Images. No, not just images, but people, too. Alucard, Integra, Walter, Pip/Geese, herself, her cousin and uncle and creatures that she'd never seen before. All on a fiery battlefield, prepared to fight to the death.

Everyone but herself, Alucard, Alex, Darin and the horrifically mutated creatures had been injured to the point of death, all standing on the brink. Watching. Waiting.

She and Alucard both stood protectively before his master, and the rest of the humans, blood streaking down their faces, clothing torn around their arms and waists, dual sets of crimson eyes narrowed, attempting to guess their adversaries next move. Seras, herself, felt a wave of disgust as her eyes swept over their malformed bodies, not to mention the attached animal parts on each.

All four of them were huge with various holy markings, white skin, one or two of them with fur. It appeared they faced two females and two males. One of the females had white cat ears atop of her head; a giant similarly colored tail twitching angrily behind her, swishing side to side like a clock's second hand. Enormous white wings akin to a dove's portruded from her back, now folded together.

The other female snarled. She appeared to be the female in charge according to her behavior, growling and snarling, claws outstretched to rend and tear at her leader's command. Fur the color of snow covered her from head to toe, holy markings, such as one of the Vatican's creed tattooed in dark ink along her length, several designs prevalent on her face. A set of huge ram's horns adorned her head, twisting backwards to the rear of her head, the powerful bones ceasing their growth and resting at her jawline.

Two males watched Darin, curious and watchful. One male possessed twisted horns, such as a rhino or an antelope. A long, twisted tail reminscent of a monkey's tail hung limply behind him. This creature in particular was taller than any of them. He definitely bore the air of danger.

Darin found himself regarded by the lead male, who stood back watching the young priest with skepticism and unveiled hate. Twin horns began at the rear of his head, twisting back to join together, curling and stopping around the jawline. White, thick, coarse hair hung down his back, swaying gently with every movement, no matter how little or how exaggerated. Claw-like fingers shone easily over muscled, crossed arms; a reptilesque tail slithered on the ground behind him. Large, leathery wings attached at the back were folded tightly against his back, for the moment.

Thick, dark smoke plumed overhead, creating a black fog which permeated everything. Buildings and vehicles surrounding them ablaze, heavy with fire. Chaos prominent in the air as the fires burned out of control, those present, mortal-wise, tried not to panic. They wanted to believe that Alucard and Seras would obliterate these Vatican monstrosities, teaching them a harsh lesson about screwing with Hellsing and it's members.

A breeze blew through and some of the smoke lifted, carried upwards toward the sky and allowing Seras to see who lead the fearsome foursome. Darin.

Darin's haunting, green eyes stared angrily at his former relative, scorn tilting down the corners of his frowning mouth. He pointed his index finger in accusation at Seras. His lips moved, but no sound was heard.

What the hell was he saying? Even with the aid of her supernatural hearing she couldn't make out a word. She struggled harder to listen. Nothing. What are you saying, Darin, she thought. It must be important. What is it? It had to be the same thing repeated over and over as his lips made the same motions, their movements looping; forming the same thing repeatedly.

Her eyes continued to stare at his lips, her ears straining as she tried in vain to link his moving lips to sounds. Small pieces of noise reached her, yet the wind picked up, currently blowing ferociously, urging the fire to reach higher, to destroy more.

Abruptly, her feet blew out from under her. Panicking slightly, Seras reached out for Alucard. He reached out with one long arm. Their fingertips grazed before meeting emptiness. Seras screamed as those around her had suddenly become engulfed in flames, their painful, horrific screams pierced her ears as she hurtled further away.

Alucard's face...empty and stoic, reavealed nothing. He was blank. Just like a brand new sheet of paper. Empty.

Previously violently blowing, the wind died down and then stopped. The calm after a maelstrom...that's what was here, the eye of a hurricane, or a storm. So quiet. Except for the sounds of crackling, burning fires.

Seras made her way back to the nightmarish scene. Grisly details awaited her there. All those human had burned, flesh destroyed by the fire which burned all around them. The four creatures were feeding on and ripping apart those left behind, missed by the greedy, licking flames.

Blood everywhere. Sickening crunching sounds eminated from the Vatican's hellish monters as they fed. Apparently they'd found a few live victims to devour, from the sounds of the anguished cries and screams.

Seras observed them, disgusted by their animalistic ways. She held the back of her hand against her mouth, fighting against the nausea and acrid taste that arose in her throat and mouth. Her cousin swiftly moved to block her path.

Darin faced her. Pulling one of his swords from the belt hanging about his waist, he prepared to run her through, to impale her with silver, to kill her forever. Only he never got the chance.

The leader of the foursome stepped forward and swung his tail towards them with such speed that it pierced her cousin's chest, juicy noises erupted as his chest cavity was broken. Seras froze as the contents from Darin's chest exited through his ribcage, decorating her torn clothing in a Gothic, macabre fashion.

The vengeful creature aimed his claws at Seras and barked harshly, "Join us, sister. Join us."

By this time the rest of the monsters had joined their leader. They spoke the same words as he. "Join us. Join us, sister. Join us."

Spinning around, searching for Alucard, Seras was afraid. She wasn't one of these monsters. Was she? She couldn't be. Feeling a presence behind her she turned and almost fell. It was Alucard. Where in the hell had he been?

Smirking, he licked his lips and said, "Join us, sister. Join us." Dark red fire heated his gaze, hell in his eyes.

Breaking his hold, she shouted, "I'm not one of you! I'm not!" Backing away she fell into a puddle of blood. Combined with the surface, and the light provided from the fire, she was truly frightened by the sight which greeted her.

Her skin had turned white. One red stripe ran from underneath her eye down her check to rest at her jaw. Each side mirrored the other. Her eyes, instead of a vampire's crimson, were now of the iciest blue, rivaling the color of the Nothern glaciers. A huge pair of white angel's wings spread wide from her shoulder blades. The same holy markings adorned her skin, only they'd been written in the darkest red.

Seeing these abominable markings sent her into a tailspin. Grabbing her head she began to scream...

"Seras? Seras?"

A voice called to her. Alucard's voice.

Her eyes sprang open and his face greeted her, worry clearly written in the crimson depths of his eyes. Clinging tightly to him she asked him what she looked like.

"Like you always do", he replied, puzzled she'd ask. "Seras, what's wrong?"

She leaped from the bed. "Do I have wings? Do I have long, crimson tear marks running down each cheek? Are there any type of holy markings on my body?" She frantically searched her skin over in the hopes it was nothing but a dream.

"Seras, you have none of those things. You look as you always do", he assured. "I swear." Seriousness in his gaze he questioned, "Have I ever lied to you? Purposely misled you?" He smiled as she shook her head in the negative. "Good. Then you know I'm telling you the truth. Let's lay back down and try to get some more sleep before the evening comes, alright?"

"Alright, Alucard."

They resumed their sleeping positions and Alucard quickly succumbed to the sleep of the dead while Seras' eyes remained wide open, her mind haunted. If only she could remove those horrible scenes and words from her mind. Her head knew she wasn't one of them, but her heart couldn't supply the same answer.

She lay there until eventually so exhausted that sleep overwhelmed her and all the dream images and words fell to the side, ready and waiting for the opportunity to speak again.


End file.
